Decided Bride
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: II: Princess Serenity had no intentions of marrying, and her mother was leaving the choice to her. Due to needed peace, she decides to marry Endymion of Earth. However,she meets a man with midnight eyes named Darien. Will she stick to her decision?
1. The Decision

**Chapter 1**

** The Decision **

Serenity sighed as she gazed out over the pond, her cheek resting gently in her palm. She was leaning against the rail of a bridge in the middle of the vast palace gardens that surrounded her -- in the middle of nowhere -- or so, at least, it seemed to her at the time. Her eyes shifted involuntarily upward towards the earth. It shone like a jewel, hanging suspended in the night sky for everyone to see. In only two weeks, they would arrive.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she found herself -- once again -- going round in circles, wrestling with the same train of thought for the past few hours with seemingly no end in sight. Up until that afternoon, she was determined to turn him down. Now, however, all her plans had changed.

_She stood outside the door, listening to the voices within that had brought her to a sudden stop as she was passing by, "I know I told her she could marry whomever she chose," her mother declared, "and you know I will live up to that. I just wish she knew how much was at stake. I don't want her to marry without love, but I want her to at least try to love him. I don't want another war on my hands." There was a pause as Selenity sighed, "I just don't know what to do, Luna. That girl is still too much of a child to be married. She is completely oblivious to the harshness of life."_

_Luna's voice cut in, "You know, she has a good head on her shoulders..."_

_"Yes, I do! I just wish it wasn't still lost in her childhood, but here in the present!" snapped the frustrated Queen._

Serenity closed her eyes to force back the burning tears. She could hear her mother's voice in her head as though she were still speaking. _Of course I know how harsh life can be;_ she thought to herself angrily, _I've seen the way our planets have suffered, the pain you have gone through. That's why I behave as a child, to help people remember the good side of life,_ biting back a cry of frustration -- all that was in the past now -- her decision was made.

She continued to look down into the cool water of the pond, as a rebellious tear slipped down her cheek. She knew she had to take responsibility. She also knew her mother had been more than fair to her by allowing her to choose her own husband. She now had to make that choice in a way that would repay her mothers generosity. She knew she would choose the Earthling. She knew...nothing anymore.

She wiped her face and straitened. There was no time for tears and self pity. She was the Princess of the Moon. First and foremost, she had to keep her people in mind as did the Senshi when it came to her own welfare. She walked back to the palace – feeling ten years older than she had before first entering it – and of that one thing, she was certain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here three hours ago," Rei cried out as Serenity entered the room. She looked up, noticing the worried expressions on the faces of her four closest friends, "I'm sorry," she apologized -- a little shocked at her lateness, "my mind wandered off on me as I took a stroll in the garden." She had spent the entire walk back to the palace composing herself. Thankfully she had a strong will, and her expression gave no sign of the turmoil within her mind and troubled heart.

"We were starting to get a little worried about you," Lita added, trying to soothe the mood in the room.

"I'm really, really sorry," Serenity said apologetically as she plopped down on her bed. The four girls took their usual seats: Mina on the bed beside Serenity, Ami in a padded chair close by, Lita on the floor, and Rei on the sofa.

"So, what is on the agenda for tomorrow?" murmured Serenity as she lay on her bed, eyes closed as Mina started to undo her hair.

Lita perked up, "We have training all morning, but in the afternoon we're free," she said, her mind already at the training session. Serenity smiled as she thought about the powerful Jupiter princess. Lita looked like a flower, but was far stronger than many of the men she sparred with.

Ami looked up at her, "Aren't you forgetting Lita that we're supposed to be in the library at two o'clock for our lecture with Artemis?" she asked slyly. Lita groaned.

Mina smiled, "Right. He's supposed to give us a lecture on Earthling manners," she exclaimed cheerfully.

Rei lifted her eyes and groaned, "Great, more manners to learn," she complained. It was then the girls got into a heated debate about whether or not it was necessary to have to learn so many new customs for just this one visit by the royals of earth. Each of them knew Serenity didn't want to marry just yet, and knew the Earthlings would stay a few weeks before returning to earth empty handed. Serenity listened quietly as Mina brushed her hair. Mina's long, fluid strokes relaxing Serenity.

"What do you think Usagi?" asked Lita. Usagi was the nickname her father had bestowed upon her when she was born, and those closest to her still called her that.

She didn't open her eyes as she replied, "I think it will be very interesting and useful." There was a stony silence in the room, and Mina's strokes stopped abruptly.

"Uhhhh, Usagi, did you hear what we were talking about?" Ami's voice finally broke the silence.

"Yes Ami, you were talking about the Earthlings' visit and whether or not it was worth it to learn their ways if they're only here for a short time," she replied evenly, her words met once more with silence. Finally, Serenity sighed and continued, "I'm tired. Perhaps we should all retire for the night if there is nothing more to discuss." The four princesses looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Yes, I guess we should get some sleep," Rei agreed as she got to her feet. Following Rei's lead, the girls also agreed and slowly stood and headed towards the door, "Sleep well, Usagi," Mina said softly on the way out.

"Rest yourself, Princess," Ami called over her shoulder as goodnights were exchanged. The door had closed with a soft click behind the retreating Senshi, and Serenity let out a long breath. She would tell them her decision soon. But for tonight, she was exhausted. She didn't bother to change, and was soon asleep.

_ Disclaimer _

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you so much to my wonderful Beta's, Loki and kenshinta. You two are irreplaceable, patient, and just plain amazing. You've helped me improve my writing skills, and I am very grateful to you. Thanks!_


	2. A Request for Motoki

**Chapter 2**

** A Request for Motoki **

Dawn was breaking, but the sun didn't find Serenity in bed. She had already pinned her hair up and slipped into a pair of pants and baggy shirt. She would put on these garments whenever she went to town alone. Throwing the worn cloak around her shoulders, she pulled the hood over her head, concealing her abundance of golden hair and much of her face.

Silently she slipped down into the garden from her balcony, by way of the tree that grew right next to it. Within minutes, she was outside the palace walls and heading down towards the tavern. She knew Motoki would already be up, since he had to prepare for the coming day. Serenity reached the tavern, opened the door, and slipped inside.

Motoki was standing behind the counter looking over some papers. At the sound of the closing door, he looked up, "Can I help you?" he called out before realizing who it was, "Usagi, what are you doing here?" he asked, not really all that surprised to see her. She walked up to the bar and leaned against its polished surface. He stood there with his usual -- good morning smile.

"I need a favour from you," she said quietly. His eyebrows rose in amusement -- whenever she wanted a favour, it usually meant a prank was soon on the way, "And what can I get you this time, Princess? A basket of eggs? Some feathers and honey?" He smiled at her, but then noticed her serious expression and it worried him.

"No Motoki, nothing like that. You know that the royals are coming from Earth in two weeks…right," Motoki nodded, wondering what tricks Serenity was planning to play on the unsuspecting suitor, "I-I, uh..." Serenity started to stutter, and Motoki's senses perked up. This was rather unusual!

"Are you all right Usagi?" he asked.

"I need you to teach me how to act around men," she blurted out. Motoki stared at her wide-eyed, not really knowing how to react to her request. Serenity sighed, "Artemis is going to teach us girls about Earthling ways. But I can't ask him to teach me how to act when...when I-I'm alone with..." her sentence trailed off as she bit her lip. Fortunately, the hood of the cloak hid her teary eyes.

"What is going on Usagi?" Motoki asked as he moved from behind the counter and took her hand, leading her to one of the back rooms. Once there, she drew back her hood and they sat around a table, "Will you please explain to me what is going on?" he asked gently, his hand on her arm.

She looked up into his eyes, "I'm going to be married soon, Motoki," she said quietly.

An expression of shock crossed his face, "What? I thought your mother was allowing you to choose whom, and when you marry," he exclaimed.

Serenity nodded slowly, "Yes, she is. She doesn't know I'm going to accept the offer yet."

"I-I had no idea that you wanted to be wed already." Motoki was about as baffled as he had ever been. Why the sudden change of heart?

Serenity looked down at the floor, "I don't," was all she whispered.

"Then why the hell are you planning to accept an offer when you haven't even met the man concerned? You don't even know if you'll like him!" Serenity looked at him sharply for cursing. He mumbled an apology for it.

She sighed, "Motoki, think about it. How long has the earth and moon been without peace? I have to think about the future of this kingdom. I have to marry the man to bring that peace."

He shook his head, "There are other ways of signing a peace treaty, without you selling yourself in the process." he replied thoughtfully, his voice gentler than before.

"You know they will be insulted if I decline. You don't think that would create more friction between our nations?" she asked earnestly.

Motoki sighed, not really knowing how to answer. He knew she was right, but he hated to see the woman he treasured as a sister selling herself to a man she didn't even know, "Are you sure about this?" he asked once more. She nodded, and his grip on her arm tightened, "All right Serenity, what do you want me to teach you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, a blush crossing her cheeks. He couldn't keep back a smile, "Never mind," she answered, "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

She gave him a weak smile and stood up and put her arms around his shoulders from behind, "Thank you Motoki. Just not now. I have to get back, but I'll try and return before the day is out." He nodded, placing his hands over hers, still resting upon his shoulders. Serenity stepped back, pulling her hood back over her head. Just before she exited, she glanced back, "I'll come as Tye tonight, so you don't need to worry about clearing the ruffians out," she told him -- Tye was the name she used when she came to town dressed as she was -- masquerading as a boy. Motoki inclined his head, and watched the figure slip through the door. He sat there for a few moments lost in thought, before returning to work and preparing for the day ahead.

_ Disclaimer _

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you so much to my wonderful Beta's, Loki and kenshinta. You two are irreplaceable, patient, and just plain amazing. You've helped me improve my writing skills, and I am very grateful to you. Thanks!_


	3. Something's Strange

**Chapter 3**

** Something's Strange **

Luna was walking along the hallway on her way to the girl's rooms, smiling to herself at the thought of them all lying in bed asleep, oblivious to the fact that their dreams would soon be interrupted by their stern governess.

She chuckled as she opened the door to Lady Mina's room, and immediately upon stepping inside, she found herself enveloped in a world of orange, yellow and golden hues. She could hear Mina's soft breathing coming from the bed. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains with a tug upon one of two massive ropes that hung either side of the window. The sunlight poured into the room, warming it up almost immediately.

Mina rolled over to keep the light from her eyes. Luna moved towards the bed and gently shook her by the shoulder, "Princess, it's time to get up," she said, none-too gently. Mina whimpered as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mmmm, not time yet, Luna. It's still too early," she murmured. Luna grinned a little. Just like Serenity in all but name, she thought to herself.

"Oh, but it is time. Come on, don't make me come back in here to get you," she warned as she moved towards the door and disappeared back into the hall.

She next opened Ami's bedroom door and entered her aquatic world, where everything swam in blue. Ami was lying with one hand tucked under her pillow, the other draped over her chest. Luna opened the curtains, and gently prodded Ami.

Ami's eyes opened and her face lit up in a broad smile as she stretched her arms over her head, "Good morning, Luna, how did you sleep?" she asked sweetly. Luna smiled, indicating that she had indeed slept soundly and after chatting for a few minutes, she excused herself and left Ami to it.

Soon she stepped into Rei's glowing chamber. She always felt warm in there, since the Martian Princess liked to have her room well heated, and it was emphasized by the warm reds within her bedchamber. As soon as Luna opened the door, Rei stirred, "Morning already?" she muttered under her breath as she swung her long legs from under her cover as she sat up.

Luna gave her customary greeting, and as with her other charges, opened the curtains. She asked how Rai felt, and she could have sworn she had heard something that sounded like a "fine" coming from Rei's general direction as the raven-haired young woman strode towards her closet. Luna rolled her eyes as she left the room, closing the door behind her as she went.

She crossed the threshold into what she called -- Lita's inner forest -- that's how she had always thought of the room bathed in emerald-green. She opened the door slowly to find Lita already awake, doing sit-ups in front of her open window.

Noticing the elegant woman enter her room, she stopped and looked up, "Hey Luna, how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Just fine, thank you," replied Luna with a smile, "I can see I'm not needed here." Lita laughed and resumed her exercise as Luna exited the room and continued on her rounds.

Luna sighed to herself as she approached her final destination. She always left Serenity till last, since it always took her so long to wake the sleeping princess. This way the other girls would not be woken up too late.

She sighed upon opening the door, and nearly fell over at the sight of light streaming into the room from the balcony. Serenity was sitting at her writing table, scribbling away with a quill, already dressed for training. Luna meant to say her name, but it came out more like a squeak. Serenity turned in her chair and gazed at Luna with a gentle smile, "Good morning, Luna, are the girls up yet?" Serenity asked.

Luna tried to regain her composure, but failed miserably, "What are you doing out of bed so early?" she asked, a little shrilly.

Serenity's smile broadened, "I'm working," she stated simply.

Luna walked over to the Princess and felt her forehead, "Are you all right?"

Serenity giggled a little at her 'nurses' shocked expression, "I'm fine Luna. I just woke up early, that's all. Is that wrong?"

Luna stared down at her gentle face. Serenity seemed too calm, Luna told herself, her curiosity piqued.

"No… No… it's not wrong…just unusual. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Luna asked, still rather puzzled.

Serenity nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine," she responded, turning her attention back to what she had been doing, "I'll be in the dining hall soon. Just let me finish this," she told her governess, and with that she returned to her writing. Luna walked slowly back towards the entrance to Serenity's room and paused for a moment, looking back over her shoulder at Serenity. _Something is wrong with that girl, I just know it. She never gets up early,_ Luna thought to herself as she closed the door, _maybe the Senshi can shed some light on it for me,_ and resolved to ask them about it later. Luna's thoughts soon turned to her other duties that still needed to be done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind Luna. She had just finished throwing on her training uniform and sitting down when Luna opened the door. Fortunately, the letter she had been composing to Haruka the previous afternoon was still there. So she quickly grabbed the quill and started to write. Now as she gazed down at her words, she realized she would have to re-write the whole letter, since what she had scribbled down upon Luna's arrival made no sense.

She sighed as she got up from the table and went to put her -- boy's clothes -- into a safer hiding place. She was glad that they had training that morning, otherwise Luna would have stayed to help her do up her hair once she had finished dressing, and would have surely noticed the clothing in the closet when she went to get her dress. After finishing the letter, she walked out onto her balcony and leaned against the railing. After a few minutes, she straitened, and headed towards the door to her room before making her way into the hallway. She knew the girls would be already up and hopefully dressed by now.

Lita was coming out of her room and she smiled as soon as she saw her, "Usagi, good morning, are you feeling less tired than usual?"

Serenity could see that Lita had already been exercising by the light sheen of sweat that graced the girl's face, "Yes Lita, thank you, I feel more awake and refreshed," the princess replied.

Lita smiled as she pounded on Rei's door. "Come on Rei, time to go eat!" she called through the door. Serenity could hear Rei yell something from the other side, but didn't catch what she said. Lita just laughed.

Soon, all the girls were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast.

Queen Selenity walked in just as they were finishing, "Good morning girls," she said, a gentle smile gracing her pale face. The Senshi offered their good morning's as a few maids entered the dining hall to whisk away the now empty plates.

Everyone was getting up to leave when Selenity gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "A moment, Serenity please," she said quietly. Serenity asked the girls to go on without her and turned to her mother who sat down in the chair next to her.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

The Queen looked tired, as though she had stayed up much of the night, "Sit down, my dear," she began and Serenity obeyed. Her mother gazed at her with a worried expression, "Are you feeling all right Usagi? I heard you were late last night for your meeting with the girls, and Luna says you were…different this morning. Is anything wrong?"

Serenity tensed, "It's not the first time I've been late, mother. And as for this morning, I simply couldn't sleep, so I was up before Luna came in. Is there something wrong about that?" she asked defensively.

The Queen sighed, "No, of course not, my dear…I was just seeing if you felt all right. You're right, you have been late, but not by three hours. Where were you?"

_How on the moon did she know everything?_ Serenity wondered and shrugged as she started on her reply, "I lost track of time in the garden," she stood up slowly and spoke once again, "I really should go to training…." She let the sentence drift and her mother nodded. Serenity quickly planted a kiss on her mothers head before leaving the room.

Selenity sighed again as she stared at the doorframe where seconds before, her daughter had exited. _Luna's right, she thought to herself, there is something strange about her today._ Selenity looked down at her graceful hands folded in her lap. She sighed again, knowing that the Earth prince's visit would be in vain.

_ Disclaimer _

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you so much to my wonderful Beta's, Loki and kenshinta. You two are irreplaceable, patient, and just plain amazing. You've helped me improve my writing skills, and I am very grateful to you. Thanks!_


	4. Swordfight

**Chapter 4**

** Swordfight **

_Sword Master nodded as Serenity took her stance and Parried while he quickly followed her action and countered. Then once more she parried and thrust the blade, before launching into a wide slash. But Sword Master blocked this move easily enough, and the sound of a – humph – signalled the end of the round,_ "Good, milady. Though next time, you need to block instead of going for the kill," he suggested, smiling as Serenity looked down upon the blade pointing at her heart. This day, her training was going better than she expected, but she felt a little frustrated about her inability to gain the upper hand against her instructor.

Sword Master lowered his sword, and called another trainee over to face the princess, sensing Serenity's frustration and ended their session. The student -- eight years her senior -- was beaten in a matter of minutes. She sighed as he bowed to her, and she returned the gesture.

She could beat any man in the room at swordplay, save for Sword master. No one could beat him. There was a gentle look in his eyes as he approached her, "Again?" he asked, and she nodded, wiping the sweat off her forehead with a gloved hand. She took her stance and the dance she knew so well had begun once more.

His movements flowed like water. He easily blocked her thrusts -- sending them right back at her. She had a hard time keeping up, but she stood her ground for a full seven minutes before her sword clattered to the ground. She released a long sigh and bowed, picking up the fallen blade.

He smiled at her, "Take a short break." She nodded and sat down on the benches lining the chamber.

She looked around the spacious hall. Rei and Lita were practicing their hand-to-hand combat and Ami was practicing with the bow. Mina was honing her skills with the combination of whip and dagger (odd combination as that might seem). The hall was massive; it covered a full acre and a half. It was split into several different sections -- a wonderful place for the Senshi and warriors of the Moon to train.

Serenity's head leaned against the wall and she closed her eyes. Moments later, she sensed someone sitting next to her, so she turned to see who it was. It was her brother, Shingo, who sat watching the battle between two trainees in the ring. He had a smirk on his face, "So Usagi, I hear we're going to have another royal visit," he said smugly.

She groaned and turned away, gazing up at the ceiling, "I don't want to talk about it, Shingo," she said a little exasperated at his impertinence.

She heard him chuckle, "But sister dear, don't you want to talk about your future husband? I'm sure he won't be that bad, seeing as you have to marry him," he said lightly.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him, every muscle in her body tense, "What are you talking about? I don't have to marry anyone," she snarled through clenched teeth.

He gave her a mischievous grin, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't care if another war breaks out…as long as--" he was cut short by Serenity's unexpected reaction. She had jumped to her feet, her sword drawn.

"Watch yourself, little brother… You just stepped too far over the line," she hissed.

He was on his feet in a flash, sword in hand. They inched towards each other and the two warriors who had been fighting in the ring backed away to give the two siblings room to do battle. She gave a wild cry and lunged at him, "How dare you..." _All watched the lightning fast movement of silvery light as blade struck blade, the sound of clattering metal drawing an audience,_ "Say that…" _The two royal combatants spun and parried about one another, sweat upon their brows,_ "I don't care…" _she gasped, ducking a swoop and continued,_ "If our people..." _her words drowned out by the loud clang of their weapons,_ "Die!" Serenity hissed the last word so only he would hear and Shingo's sword flew from his hand as her spiral movement whipped Shingo's blade from his grasp and it flew to the ground a foot away – the tip of Serenity's sword at his throat. He swallowed nervously.

"What is going on here?" Sword Master's angry voice demanded from behind Serenity. She lowered the weapon, and turned to meet the eyes of the instructor now locked upon hers, "What is the single most important rule in here, Princess?" He demanded -- his words more a statement than a question.

She kept her gaze level with his, her cheeks burning, "Never attack in anger while training in here," she replied shakily as the room fell into an expectant silence.

Their eyes locked, neither willing to back down, but Sword Master broke the silence, "Well, since it seems you have so much extra energy to burn off, milady… en guard!" He drew his own weapon and took his stance. Everyone immediately left the ring, including Shingo.

Serenity swallowed hard as she took her own stance. She knew this would be a tough workout. Sword Master was not kind in battle, especially when he was angry. She thought desperately what to do, but there was no option other than to meet the challenge he had given her, so she braced herself for the fight.

The battle began, and she had a hard time keeping up. Within seconds she was already tired and knew she was about to be humiliated before her peers and the junior ranks. She looked at him and all of a sudden, the thought of herself as the ultimate price to be paid for peace between the Earth and Moon kingdoms -- to be sold like a moon cow -- flashed through her mind. She then imagined the man before her as one she had never met -- the man purchasing her as his trophy – with this thought in mind, anger coursed through her veins as she gave out a battle cry and lunged. Everyone within the hall continued to watch -- students and Masters alike -- the battle which should have lasted less than a minute or so, dragged out far longer than expected. Five minutes past by, then ten. Both warriors refused to give up. Sweat streaming down their faces as their rapidly moving swords appeared as little more than a frenzied blur. The hall was dead silent except for the clatter of weapons and cries of the two contestants holding those witnessing this battle spellbound. No one could believe it; Sword Master was actually starting to look fatigued and was visibly slowing down. Then with a final cry, it was over. Serenity stood in the center of the circle, disarmed, with the unfriendly feeling of cold steel on her throat. No one dared move, and the sound of Serenity and Sword Masters heavy breathing was deafening.

Slowly he lowered his weapon, "Take a walk outside, Serenity," whispered Sword Master hoarsely. She turned and walked through the doors at the far end of the chamber, not noticing a new pair of eyes along with those of her mother, who had seen the whole show, watching from the main entrance on the opposite side of the hall.

_ Disclaimer _

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you so much to my wonderful Beta's, Loki and kenshinta. You two are irreplaceable, patient, and just plain amazing. You've helped me improve my writing skills, and I am very grateful to you. Thanks!_


	5. Midnight Eyes

**Chapter 5**

** Midnight Eyes **

If this was the woman his master was coming to claim, God help him. The newcomer stared at the blonde as she stormed out the door, without a single glance for anyone within the hall. The man she had been fighting only moments before directed a sharp look at those gathered to watch the battle between the Master of the blade and the high-spirited princess. Things soon returned to normal and practice resumed.

He looked at the petite woman beside him, who looked slightly paler than when they had entered the building, "Your daughter is quite talented with the sword," he remarked.

The Queen looked up and gave him an uncertain smile, "Yes, she is. I'm sorry about that, but she isn't usually so….violent in her practice. You must forgive her, but she has not been herself today."

He observed that the Queen kept a calm exterior, although he knew full-well that she was bubbling inside. Not from anger necessarily, but bubbling nonetheless. He shook his head, "It looked like normal practice to me," he said with a smile and the Queen smiled warmly in return. He looked back towards the man the princess had fought with earlier leave the chamber through the same exit the princess had gone earlier, carrying a flask of some sort. He then turned his attention back to the Queen, "I am quite fascinated by your people. Shall we continue?" The Queen nodded and accepted the proffered arm, and the two walked towards the practicing Senshi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity paced the courtyard before walking over to the stables. There, she finally started to calm down. She approached one of the horses, his head emerging from his stall and she stroked his velvety nose. She leaned her forehead against his and released a deep sigh.

She then heard the sound of footsteps entering the stable and her head shot up in surprise, for Sword Master who was approaching her, carrying a water flask. He stopped in front of her and handed her the flask. She accepted it and drank. His eyes were no longer blazing as they had during their battle, but they weren't exactly soft either. When she had drunk her fill, he began to speak, "What is going on with you today, Serenity?"

His voice was gentle enough, but it still cut and Serenity sighed, "I don't know. I just snapped. I'm sorry." She looked up, a little relieved to see the soft expression returning to his eyes, "I know I shouldn't have attacked Shingo like that. He deserved it!" she snapped, then quickly assumed an apologetic expression, "No… no… I guess he didn't…not like that," she amended, noticing the softness leaving his eyes once again. She bowed and continued, "It won't happen again," she murmured.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up. His lips were curving ever so slightly, "He must have said something that really got you angry. I had a hard time keeping up with you. You're right, he probably did deserve it. You have to learn though, how to deal with your anger, Serenity. It could end up killing you if you are not too careful," he chided gently.

She nodded slowly, "I'll try to remember that," she replied.

She looked up at his face and realized he was beaming. He then clapped her on the shoulder, "Good. No more practice today, you've had enough." She felt relief begin to flow through her, "But I want you back here tomorrow at sunrise for some complimentary push-ups and sit-ups." he added with a wink. Any sense of Relief quickly disappeared and Serenity gulped. Oh, she would be sore tomorrow. She gave him a sad smile as they walked out of the stables. He returned to the training hall, and she returned to the palace.

It would be another two hours before the girls were free, and another two hours after that before they had their meeting with Artemis. Somehow she got to her room without anyone seeing her. She quickly changed into her boy's garb; put a battered shapeless hat over her pinned-up hair, threw on her cloak and slipped out of the palace.

Soon, she was once again standing in front of Motoki's tavern. She entered the humble establishment and headed strait for the bar. Motoki was talking to one of the serving girls, giving her instructions. She reached him as the girl was leaving to go on her rounds -- her platter loaded with mugs of ale.

Motoki looked up to see who it was approaching, and a grin spread quickly across his handsome face, "Tye! How are you? I thought you wouldn't be here until much later," he said with a grin.

She smiled as she pulled back the hood, "Well, I'm here now," she said cheerfully, deepening her voice as she always did in her male guise.

He looked up and waved at someone on the other side of the room to come over, then turned his attention back to her, "Well, we can get started then," he said enthusiastically, grinning evilly, "By the way, you look like you just got out of practice. You have sweat all over your face," He commented quietly.

She giggled softly, "Motoki…you're right. I did. I didn't have time to take a bath," she replied. He scrunched up his nose, but didn't say anything.

"Motoki, you called?" said a somewhat husky voice from behind Serenity. She turned to see who the speaker was, not realizing how close he was standing behind her. She bumped into his chest, and would have fallen had he not placed his hands on her arms to steady her, "Whoa, look out there, fellow." She mumbled an apology, but froze as she looked up at him. He was tall, over six feet, with black hair. His nose wasn't large, and his finely chiselled features were enhanced by his heart-melting grin. What really got her were his eyes, and these were the deepest midnight-blue she had ever seen. They seemed to shine as he gazed at her, almost dancing with an inward light. She held her breath as if it were frozen in place.

_ Disclaimer _

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you so much to my wonderful Beta's, Loki and kenshinta. You two are irreplaceable, patient, and just plain amazing. You've helped me improve my writing skills, and I am very grateful to you. Thanks!_


	6. First Lesson

**Chapter 6**

** First Lesson **

Frozen in place, Serena's eyes were locked firmly on his. His grin widened at her obvious shock, "Are you ok?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

She paused for a moment before replying, "Uh, ye-" She cut off her response, realizing she had forgotten to deepen her voice, and quickly adjusted her tone, "I-I mean, yeah, I'm fine." She finished, mentally kicking herself for the slip.

The man released his hold on her arms and looked at Motoki, as did Serenity, with eyes wider than he'd thought possible. Motoki, she could see, was having difficulty trying to hold back laughter, "Tye, this is Darien… Darien, Tye… Darien was hired by my father two days ago to help out around here," Motoki managed to explain -- a huge grin on his face as Serenity turned to face Darien once more.

He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Tye," he said as she took his proffered hand. His grip was firm, but not crushing.

She smiled weakly, "The same," she managed to squeak -- and could have sworn his smile had turned into a smirk – but Motoki's words drew her attention away from Darien.

"Darien, I want you to work behind the bar for a while. Tye and I have some…business we need to attend to -- now you can practice what I taught you yesterday. If you need any help, just ask Naru."

Darien continued speaking to her as Motoki moved from behind the counter and Darien took his place.

Serenity watched, still dumbstruck, as Darien began filling mugs with ale. Motoki took her by the arm, dragging her towards the stairs that led to his family's chambers – as her head snapped back towards the stairs.

They reached his room and entered. She walked towards the window as Motoki closed the door behind them. He turned to face her, and could no longer contain himself -- clutching his stomach -- he almost fell to the floor with laughter.

Serenity threw him a quizzical gaze, "What are you laughing about?"

Once Motoki regained his composure, he lifted his eyes to hers, "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!" he cackled, causing another fit of uncontrollable laughter as he struggled to sit down in the chair closest to him.

Serenity felt her cheeks burning up, "What do you mean?" she asked with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"You looked as if he were the first male you had ever seen, Usagi. Your eyes doubled in size, and…."Whatever his next words might have been, these were lost in a cascade of laughter.

Serenity sat down at the table across from him, "Hush up, Motoki. I couldn't have looked that bad," she snapped.

"Oh, but yes you did, Usagi, you did!" His laughter subsided, and he regained a semblance of self-control. It was then he could see that her face was a very bright shade of pink.

"Well, I don't have a lot of time, Motoki. So, if you're quite finished making a fool of yourself, could we get on with the reason why I came here?" she asked, acid dripping from her tone.

Serenity's mood didn't affect him in the slightest, for the grin remained shamelessly upon his face, but he nodded his agreement, "All right, all right…let's start, shall we?" Serenity smiled, and the lesson began.

After an hour, they had made absolutely no progress. Motoki sat down and gave an exasperated sigh, "Serenity, there is nothing that I can really teach you. You're not uncomfortable around me enough," he pronounced, exasperation obvious in his tone. Serenity sighed as she too sat down. He was right. He had put his arm around her shoulders, hugged her, danced close with her (although rather clumsily, since it was something he wasn't used to), whispered sweet nothings to her, tried to woo her... but she had no problem being near him as they were so close to begin with. She rubbed her temples with the heels of her hands. How was she going to do this?

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in," Motoki called out, making sure Serenity was still wearing the hat.

Naru, the pretty waitress with red hair poked her head inside the door, "Motoki, we're going to need your help -- Oh, hello Princess. Motoki, an entourage from Saturn have just arrived and we need to help them settle in. How are you, your Highness?" The girl questioned, turning her attention to the princess. Serenity smiled at the red head.

Motoki ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Serenity, "We can try again later. Come back after hours when it's dark. Maybe it's just the daylight." Serenity nodded and Motoki got up, "Lead the way, Naru." He instructed, as they exited the room, followed by Serenity.

Motoki approached a large group of Saturnians who were waiting at the bar patiently. Serenity had pulled the hood back over her head and moved towards the main exit. She glanced back, trying to catch a glimpse of the raven-haired man she had met only an hour before. She noticed him standing next to Motoki, scribbling furiously upon a stack of papers while Motoki talked to the newcomers.

As if sensing her eyes on him, his head shot up and he looked strait at her. She quickly slipped through the door and walked down the bustling street. Her heart thudding against her chest wildly and her hands gripping her cloak with all the strength she could muster to steady her nerves. It was not until she reached the safety of her own room did she begin to relax, though her heart would not cease its wild dance inside her chest.

She undressed and called for one of the maids. She stood on her balcony in a robe, staring out at the garden as the maid drew a bath for her. The girls would have finished training and going to lunch, following their meeting with Artemis.

Serenity smiled to herself as she thought of the man in the tavern, his hair falling gently over his forehead. His mesmerizing smile, the heat of his hands on her arms, the- she cut the thought off. No, stop it, she chastised herself inwardly. She was going to meet her future husband in a fortnight. She couldn't think about any other man.

She went back inside and dismissed the maid before stepping into the warm water. She resolved not to think of the creature in a non-platonic way. Still, the odd weight at the pit of her stomach refused to leave her, _it's just a momentary crush, she thought to herself. It's not like I'm in love with the man, and he has no idea I'm a girl, and wouldn't be interested if he did._ She let out a long sigh and sank deeper into the soothing water.

_ Disclaimer _

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._

_I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you so much to my wonderful Beta's, Loki and kenshinta. You two are irreplaceable, patient, and just plain amazing. You've helped me improve my writing skills, and I am very grateful to you. Thanks!_


	7. Teaching Leads to a Gasp

**Chapter 7 Teaching leads to a Gasp**

"So ladies, if you are ready to begin," Artemis' voice rose above their giggling and all the girls stopped. He walked around the table and stopped right behind Rai. She looked a little nervous, when suddenly Artemis reached down and took her hand. All the girls were paralyzed as they watched him bring the hand up to his lips and plant a gentle kiss on it.

"What was THAT!" cried Rai as she stood up and nearly slapped Artemis. He looked like he had been anticipating this and caught her wrist before she could swing out to him. Mina tried to suppress a giggle and Lita rolled her eyes. Ami had a bright blush on her cheeks and Serenity smirked in amusement. None of them really knew what to make of it though.

"That was my first demonstration. It's something you all will have to get used to," Artemis replied calmly, an amused smile on his face. All the girls looked at each other, a bit perplexed.

Rai sat down slowly, but none of the girls missed the new red tinge her cheeks had. "Care to explain yourself?" she asked, venom dripping from every word.

Artemis stood at the head of the table where he had laid a stack of books. He had one open beside the stack already. He planted both on his hands on either side of the book and looked at the girls. "That is a custom that male Earthlings have when they greet a respected personage," he said simply.

Ami's cheeks went pink. "Even to other males!" she asked shyly, not being able to picture the fierce warriors of earth going around kissing each others hands.

Artemis tried to choke back a laugh as he tried to explain. "No no Ami. They only do so to females. To other males they simply bow or shake handsh" he managed to get out.

Ami pinked even more. "Oh." Was all she said. Mina giggled. Artemis chuckled too. This was going to be an interesting lesson.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Artemis, if you open one more door for me I swear I'll-" Lita stopped herself from blurting out any profanities.

Artemis chuckled. The Princesses and him were walking through the galleries and libraries, and he was demonstrating to them how to carry on a conversation, and teaching them the topics they could discuss based on the history of Earth. Each time they entered a new room, he held the door open for them, something that the Senshi were not used to. Each time he did, it was mainly Lita who fought it, thinking that it made her look weak.

"Lita, you're going to have to get used to this before they arrive. Like I have told you many times already today, it is not done to make you look weak. It is simply a courtesy," he said, knowing the words would not appease her.

Lita stormed through the door after the other girls, fists clenched at her sides. The other girls laughed. It was not a case that men of the other planets were not courteous. They were just much more subtle about it, and they did not object if the girls were courteous back. The way Artemis was portrayed it made it seem as if the women of the Earth were weak, not able to take care of themselves. The only girl that really seemed to be enjoying the whole thing was Mina. Ami blushed furiously each time that Artemis used her for an example, Lita and Rai both felt humiliated, and Serenity was not concentrating on enjoying it, just on learning it.

As soon as Artemis had calmed Lita down a little, they continued on. Fortunately for Artemis, the next door that they encountered was already open.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Serenity slipped down the tree, and headed to the tavern. It was ten thirty, and everything was cloaked in darkness. The girls had been perplexed at the 'tiredness' that overcame her after dinner again, and she retired to her room early. She knew that they would start interrogating her soon enough about why she wanted all the 'alone time.'

She made her way down the empty streets, and finally reached the tavern. She entered and saw Motoki just coming out from the kitchen and heading to one of the sets of stairs. Otherwise, there was no one in the main room.

He saw her enter. "You did make it, good. You'll have to excuse me for a while. Father is meeting with someone upstairs, and he needs me there. I'll be down shortly," he siad, still walking in the direction of the stairs.

Serenity nodded and walked over to the fire that was burning cheerfully on one of the side walls in a lowered floor. The lowered floor was about a meter lower then the rest of the main floor, about 8 feet by 8 feet, with cushions covering it, surrounded by a low railing. It was somewhat private, being in a corner, hidden by a number of tables and chairs. She walked down the steps and sat down in front of the fire.

She gazed into the dancing flames. It was the only light source in the whole room, so the rest of the room was bathed in shadows and darkness. Serenity sighed as she rested her chin on her knees, leaning against one of the walls. Her hood was down and her hair hidden beneath the hat, but she hadn't bothered to take off the cloak. She heard footsteps approach and come down the stairs. She looked up expecting to see Motoki, but was stunned to see the man whom she had met earlier that day.

"Oh, hi. I didn't think anyone would be here still. Tye was it?" he said gently. She nodded her head. He was carrying a book in his hand, apparently having planned to read in the glow of the fire. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind," she replied, glad she had been able to find her voice this time.

He took a seat right across from her on the floor on top of one of the cushions. He rested his arms on his knees with the book in his lap. "So how come you're here?" he asked.

"I just arrived. Motoki was busy earlier today," she said simply.

He smiled. "It was pretty hectic just after you left. Motoki had a hard time scrambling enough rooms together for that group that came," he said as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused by his amusement.

"Oh, it's nothing. I overheard one of them talking about why they're here. They're hoping to see a royal wedding," he replied, and chuckled again, but Serenity remained silent. Every time a suitor came, it also brought small groups of people from the planets who hoped she would say yes and amuse them with a grand wedding. They wanted to 'witness a historical event,' as some had put it.

She sighed and put on a fake smile. "They always flock here when a new man comes to claim Princess Serenity," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Every time? Why don't they wait until the wedding is announced, rather than waiting only to be disappointed?"

"It takes a long time to travel from some of the planets to the moon. Many of them want to be part of the wedding, even as workers, and all the jobs would be taken before they arrived if they waited for the announcement of the engagement. Besides, there's always plenty of extra work even before the man-to-be arrives, and during his stay." She paused, not really sure if she had been blabbering.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head. "That makes sense I suppose. I was hoping to get a job at the palace myself," he said casually.

She looked up at him. No, she couldn't…."I could help you get a job there if you like." No, that's what she had not wanted to do!

A smile lit his face. "Really? How?" he asked eagerly.

She looked down at her hands, a slow blush creeping across her cheeks. "Uhhhhh…I-I work there. Yes, I work there, so I could put in a word for you." Had she gone crazy? She certainly thought so. Maybe he would refuse her offer. Hope bubbled insider her.

"Wow, that would be great." The bubble popped. "So…." he started, sounding a little unsure of himself. Her head shot up to look at him, "Do you ever see the princess?" he finally asked.

Her eyebrows rose. "Yes, sometimes. Why?" Her heart started to hammer in her chest. _Yes Darien, why? _

He looked at her. "I'm just curious. I've never seen her," he said, then paused. "What is she like? Motoki has told me a little about her, but not much."

The blush returned to her cheeks. What was she supposed to tell him? And what had Motoki told him! "Well, ummm……" She stopped as she heard more footsteps. She looked up, relieved to see Motoki coming down the stairs with two steaming mugs in his hand.

"Hi you two. I'm not disturbing your conversation am I?" he asked, an odd grin on his face. He came and sat down about a foot from Serenity, handing her one of the mugs.

Darien smiled at him. "No, not at all. I was just asking Tye about his opinion of the Princess."

Motoki nearly choked on the tea that he had just started to drink. He regained his breath and started to laugh. Serenity could feel her cheeks burning more and more by the second. She didn't know why, the man sitting in front of here didn't know who she really was. It was just a natural curiosity. Motoki looked at Serenity. "You have a one track mind Darien. Although I'm sure that Tye can tell you more about her than I could." He smiled innocently at Serenity as she shot him a venomous glance.

"Maybe later Motoki," she said through partly clenched teeth. "I don't have much time tonight."

Motoki suppressed another round of laughter as he watched the fuming Princess. Darien looked from one to the other, not really understanding what had just passed between the two. Motoki finally sighed and slowly got up. "Ok Tye," he relented, then looked at Darien. "Darien, we're going to be up in my room if you need me." Darien nodded his head at the comment, and then opened his book as the other two got up and headed up the stairs.

As soon as they reached Motoki's room, Serenity hit him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" he yelped, rubbing his arm where she had hit.

"What have you told him!" she cried out.

Motoki's hurt expression was replaced with a smirk. "You'll have to ask him that," he said, "I'm not about to commit suicide." He smiled at her cold glare. She slumped her shoulders and sat down. He followed suit. "Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide. "I don't care," she said, non-too convincingly.

He smiled, but said no more on the subject for the time. "Well, shall we get started again then?" he asked. She nodded, trying to push the man out of her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Serenity giggled at Motoki as they once again bumped into the table in the room. He was trying to slow dance with her again, but the room was just too small. It didn't help that Motoki didn't know how to dance either. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Does the lady laugh at my clumsiness."

She smiled. "Nay, good sir. I was merely thinking of how graceful my partner is compared to myself." She was trained in court flattery.

He smiled. "I fear, lady, that you are mistaken. It is the Beauty I am dancing with that is keeping me on my feet," he said seductively.

She looked at him playfully. "If you say so," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

He bumped into the chair, and dropped his hands from her. He gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't keep going like this. There's not enough room here and you're ignoring my best lines that would make most women blush." He looked up at her, and then got an idea. "Come on, let's go see if Darien is still downstairs!"

She froze, any trace of smile falling from her silken features. "Are you out of your mind!" she cried out.

Motoki looked at her confused for a moment and then started to laugh. "What! No, what did you think I was going to do, throw you into his arms and say 'dance'?" She was still frozen in place. He was still laughing. "Calm yourself Usagi! I only wanted to see if the main room was free or not so we could try down there. Everyone else is asleep or gone for the night."

She started to un-tense. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he opened the door. She followed him. "Well, you do have an evil enough mind for it Motoki," she said to him.

He snorted. "I'm not that evil you know."

She could hear the teasing in his voice. "_That_ evil, eh?" she asked, just as teasingly. They smiled at each other.

They reached the main room. It was completely empty, but the fire was still burning a little. "He probably went to bed," said Motoki as he went to add another log to the fire. The flames seemed to come to life as they started to consume the fresh fuel. He came back over to her. They moved some of the tables over around the railing to the sunken floor until they had enough room to move around.

Motoki came over to Serenity and bowed. "My Lady, you look more beautiful than the moon itself," he said smoothly.

She smiled and curtsied. She had changed into a simple peasant dress when they had been practicing upstairs, but her hair was still pinned up, although not concealed by a hat. "And you sir are being atrociously formal," she replied.

Motoki rolled his eyes at her as he put his hand on her waist and grasped the other. He pulled her close and they started. He tried to woo her, but nothing seemed to work. After only ten minutes, just as that afternoon, they were both frustrated. They were just too comfortable with one another, too much like brother and sister. Finally, Motoki dipped her. As he was looking down at her face intently, he spoke.

"I don't think I can help you Usagi," he said softly, apologetically. She nodded her head sadly.

Motoki nearly dropped her, as they both heard a gasp come from the door.


	8. The Challenge

**

* * *

Chapter 8 The Challenge**

* * *

Serenity felt every single muscle in her body tense, and her breathing faltered. She was sure her heart had stopped for a few milliseconds too, but then started up again. If it was anyone that normally worked at the tavern she wouldn't care who saw her. However, even though she had heard him speak a grand total of two times, she still recognized the person the gasp belonged to.

"Motoki? Tye?" came the voice, sounding more like a strangled gasp than anything else. Motoki was blocking her from Darien, so Darien obviously couldn't see she was a girl. He...he thought that……ewwww! Motoki, quickly swung her back up and they both faced the shocked Darien who was just closing the door.

"H-hi Darien," stammered Motoki. Darien had a look of genuine surprise on his face. Serenity could see the wheels in his head turning as he was trying to put two and two together. Then Serenity looked down and remembered she was wearing a dress and looked like a girl. She looked up and was shocked to see that Darien was_ grinning! _

She looked at Motoki who had a streak of blush across his face that could probably be seen right to the castle. Suddenly, Darien was laughing. _Laughing! _She shot her gaze over to look at him. He was laughing so hard now that he had to lean onto the door for support. _How dare he laugh! _Then came a choking sound from beside her. She looked over, and saw Motoki crumpling up with laughter too. _How can they be laughing! At a time like this! _

Suddenly and odd sensation started to form at the pit of her stomach, and before she knew what was happening, she felt laughter in her throat. She joined them in their mirth for a matter of minutes.

When they had all calmed down a bit, Darien walked over to them. "Would you two mind telling me what's going on?" he asked, not even trying to mask the amusement in his voice. She knew what must be going through his mind, the story of two lovers who are forced to hide their love and meet in the secret of night.

"I was trying to teach the lady to dance," Motoki said, still laughing a little bit. Serenity thanked him in her mind for the white lie, although she was teaching him almost.

Darien looked at her. She felt his eyes pouring into her, trying to see into the very depths of her soul. She shivered involuntarily. "Tye…no, I guess that's not your real name, is it," he said, and she shook her head, her voice caught in her throat. He kept his stare fixed on her.

Motoki's voice broke the silence. "Darien, I should introduce Usagi." Serenity cursed him silently for using that name. Darien's eyes were still locked on Serenity's. He had an odd look on his face, like he was trying to read her very thoughts.

She finally broke her gaze away. "Yes, Usagi. As Motoki said, he was teaching me to…dance," she said as she looked back at Darien, who no longer had that intense look on his face. He gazed at her for a moment longer, then looked at Motoki.

Motoki shrugged his shoulders. "It's not going too well. I don't know how to dance very well and Ser-uh, Usagi is like a sister to me. She's trying to learn how to act around men."

Serenity's face went pale. "_MOTOKI!" _she said sharply.

He paled too. "Oops, I should have left out that last part," he said.

Darien chuckled. "Here I thought you two were lovers."

Serenity blushed furiously as she looked back at Darien. "We are _not_ lovers," she said, a bit more sharply than she had wanted to. He smirked. Ooo, how she was starting to hate that smirk.

What she heard next from Motoki nearly killed her on the spot. "Darien, do you know how to dance?" If she had her sword with her, she would have murdered Motoki on the spot. _Not that evil, eh Motoki? _She thought to herself.

Darien shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he said. Serenity cast a glare in Motoki's direction, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes were fixed on Darien.

"Would you mind helping us out then?" he asked innocently. Serenity could feel her hear hammering against her chest, and felt it was about to leap out and suffocate Motoki. _Oh please say no, oh please, oh please…_

"Sure, I guess I could." Damn! She stiffened. What was she going to do. She watched Motoki walk over to the piano that was standing at the other end of the room, as far away from Serenity as he could. One thing that he could do was play the piano. She shifted her gaze back to Darien. He had that stupid smirk on his face still.

"So, why was Motoki trying to…oh, how did he put it, teach you how to 'act around men'?" he asked slyly. Serenity's mouth dropped open, but no sound came out.

"It's because she doesn't feel comfortable around them when they're not begging for their lives or being tortured by one of her pranks. She has to lure a husband now," came Motoki's clear voice.

"_MOTOKI! Why you…you…" _She was absolutely livid! Before she could make a move to kill Motoki though, she felt a hand slip onto her waist, and she stopped mid-step at the soft chuckle coming form Darien's throat.

"My Lady, if I did not know better, I would think you were a warrior rather than an Angel," he said softly. She widened her eyes as she looked at him. He let her go, and held out one of his hands and bowed slightly at the waist as the first soft bars of music started to float from the piano "Might I be so bold as to ask for the honour of a dance?" he asked softly. She curtsied, almost forgetting how to, as she watched a few stray locks of hair fall onto his forehead, like wisps of blackest smoke, as they both straitened up.

"S-sure…" Great, she had forgotten how to talk properly.

He smiled. "We need to work on your vocabulary," he whispered as he put his hand on her waist and grasped the other one in his free hand. She gasped a little internally. His hands were larger than Motoki's. The one completely covered her waist and the other completely enveloped her own hand. She brought her other hand up onto his shoulder. She shivered as they started to move and she could feel his muscles rippling under her hand beneath the thin stuff of his shirt. He moved around the small space effortlessly, guiding her as though he had been doing so for all his life.

"My Lady blushes. What has brought the soft paint to her cheeks, I wonder? What has caused nature to beautify its mistress? " he asked quietly.

She looked up at him. "What?.." was all she was able to get out.

He smiled again. "Rule one. When a man gives you a compliment, you accept it. You don't ask 'what' but smile and let him know he's doing ok."

She could feel her cheeks burning even more than before. "I'm sorry. I'm not really used to this," she said.

She heard Motoki chuckle. "When she says that, what it means is that no man has ever complimented her without her laughing in his face and humiliating him," Motoki translated from the other end of the room. Serenity turned to glare at him, but her attention was brought back to Darien when he spoke again.

"Well, we will have to work on that then, won't we?" he asked with a chuckle. Serenity bowed her head, hoping desperately there weren't flames dancing on her cheeks. He stumbled a little as she stepped onto his foot. _Oh my goodness, did I actually just do that? I know how to dance! _She though furiously. She looked up at him, an apologetic look on her face.

He smiled at her before resuming the dance. "That's ok. We can try again," he said. She felt like crying from embarrassment. They glided across the floor, although rather slowly since Darien was trying to let her regain some confidence. She was concentrating so hard on not stepping on his foot again that she almost didn't notice him talking to her, were it not for the fact that his lips were almost right next to her ear. She blushed at his closeness.

"Rule number two. When you speak to the man your romancing, you speak in a hushed voice so no one else hears you," he murmured.

She pulled back a little, but stopped fighting when she felt his grip on her waist tighten. "I'm not romancing you," she said defensively.

He had a surprised look on his face, and then chuckled. "I know that. But you're practising, remember?"

She wished the floor would open and swallow her up. She swallowed hard as he pulled her even closer, and she could feel his chest moving against her own. That made her last nerve snap, and she couldn't take any more.

"Ok, I can't do this," she said as she jumped away, leaving Darien standing there without a partner. He smiled at her as she put her hands to her burning face. She heard Motoki get up from behind the piano and walk over to the two. Feeling rather foolish and embarrassed, she looked down at the floor and clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry," she said gently.

She felt Motoki put his hand on her shoulder. "This is perfect," he said quietly._ What does he mean? _thought Serenity. _I just managed to embarrass myself while forgetting everything I have ever been taught! _She looked at her friend, who was looking at Darien, a smile plastered on his face. What the…."What do you think Darien. Can you spare some time again later?" She was shocked as she looked over to Darien, who had the same smile plastered on his face.

"Of course," he said.

"What!" Serenity shrieked.

Both men chuckled "Think about it Usagi, I can't teach you how to be comfortable around men 'cause we're too much like family. But….well, Darien is someone you don't know," he stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Serenity could feel her knee's trembling. "You mean I have to go through that again!" she cried out, looking form Darien to Motoki.

"My apologies My Lady if you find my touch so repulsive," mocked Darien.

She glared at him. "_My_ apologies if I'm not being comfortable with a man I hardly know," she snapped back.

"Come on, you're the one who wanted to learn this so badly," Motoki pointed out, much to Serenity's annoyance.

She glared at him. "You didn't have to tell him about it though!" she growled.

"Oh come on Princess," said Darien. Serenity froze, fear gripping her like an iced rope. Did he know? The next comment banished these fears though. "You don't have to be such a meatball head about it."

Serenity turned her face towards him. "What did you just call me?" she hissed, the calmness in her voice betraying her anger. He had the damn smirk on his face again. She looked back at Motoki. He still had a smile on his face. How dare he call me a meatball head, Serenity thought savagely. Without a word, she ran up the stairs to Motoki's room, grabbed her boys clothing and cloak and ran back downstairs to the door.

"Where are you going!" Motoki called after her.

"Home. And I'm not coming back for any more lessons." She threw her cloak over her shoulders and opened the door, and froze at the sound of laughter behind her. She snapped her head back.

Darien was gripping his stomach, laughing. "Yo-you can't do it! You're too scared! You-" he broke off in more laughter. She glared at him. He was mocking her again! Oh that man, she would show him! She would prove him wrong! She felt another set of eyes on her and shifted her glare over to Motoki. He smiled sweetly, and she could see that he already knew what she was thinking. _Damn him, he knows me too well!_

"See you tomorrow evening at 11:00 pm," was all she heard Motoki say as she slammed the door behind her.


	9. The Encounter

**Chapter 9 The Encounter**

Serenity flopped down onto her bed and moaned in pain as she rolled over onto her back. 100 push ups and 250 sit-ups was simply not the best way to start the day, no matter how much Lita swore by it. She got up and went over to the bath that she had told one of the maids to prepare for her, and slipped into the water and soaked. And soaked. And soaked.

She could still feel her cheeks burning from the encounter that had happened just before she came to her room.

_She was walking back to the palace from training. She groaned softly as she brought her head down and rubbed the back of her neck. As she turned the corner in one of the hallways, still absentmindedly rubbing her neck, she ran into something, or rather, someone, who let out a low grunt as he tried to regain his balance and hers at the same time._

_"I'm so sorry..." she managed to say._

_"No, the fault was entirely mine…" said the stranger._

_"I should have been watching where I was going," she said as she finally looked up at him as he took his hands off her arms. He had flowing long silver hair and eyes that seemed to hold all the wisdom of the universe. _

_A look of surprise crossed his face before he laid on arm across his stomach and bowed slightly at the waist. "Your Highness, please, accept my apology." He straitened up. "I am General Malachite of Earth. I don't believe I have had to pleasure to make your acquaintance." _

_She stepped back ever so slightly, but quickly remembered her manners. She gently inclined her head to him. "The pleasure is mine General. I did not know that anyone from Earth had arrived here yet." She tried to keep her voice from betraying the utter shock she felt. She had not know that anyone form Earth's court had arrived on the moon yet._

_He smiled. "I only arrived two nights ago at the palace. Her Majesty was kind enough to invite myself and a few others to the Moon to prepare for the upcoming visit of My Lord and Lady, and discuss a few….treaties," he said, pausing just a little longer than he should have before the last word. _

_Serenity felt a pang in her stomach, but she forced on a fake smile. "The Moon is honoured to have you here as a guest. Even if it may not seem so, with me running into you quite disrespectfully." He laughed, a good natured laugh, but Serenity couldn't help but think she heard a bit of mockery in it too._

_She was wrong though. Malachite had no intentions of mocking the lovely creature before him. "You're highness, you may run into me anytime it so pleases you," he replied. She blushed. She was, once again, embarrassed and she wanted to get out of there, fast._

_"If you will excuse me General, I should go and freshen up before breakfast," she finally said. _

_He seemed to glance down at her training clothing and sweaty demeanour for the first time. He bowed again. "My apologies for keeping you then. I saw how hard you train yesterday morning. Until later then, Your Highness." He said, and she walked past him, thankful that the encounter was over. Yesterday morning? That was when she had snapped. She groaned inwardly. He just had to see that, didn't he?_

She sank deeper into the water so that her chin and mouth were covered. She could just picture the General telling his prince what a clumsy, childish, temperamental warrior he was coming to try to claim, both men laughing all the while. He would probably return to earth even before he saw her, ruining all of her plans.

It wasn't until she heard a soft steps coming toward the closed door of the bathroom that she knew she had to get out of the now lukewarm water. Luna came into the bathroom to the tub and held out a towel for her. Serenity stepped out of the water a little reluctantly, and wrapped herself in the soft cloth. After drying off and wrapping herself in a robe, she settled herself on the chair in front of her vanity and let Luna brush out her hair.

She wondered what _he_ would be like if he did bother to stay. She knew he was still fairly young, only twenty three, so she didn't have to worry about getting a man who was old enough to be her grandfather. Still, she knew little more of him. Tall, short, blonde, brunette, lean, full bodied, strong, weak, she knew none of his physical qualities. She knew even less of his personality. She sighed softly. With her luck, he would be one of those men who claimed a woman as his trophy to flaunt, who expected his wife to speak only when spoken to. The only thing that she did know about him was that he was a good warrior and ruled well. That little bit of information did little to comfort her though.

"Serenity, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Luna's voice broke through her thoughts.

Serenity flinched a little. "Of course I was Luna," she lied.

"What did I say then, if you were paying such close attention, hmmm?" Luna asked as she arched her eyebrows.

"Ummmm…..could you repeat it?" Serenity asked with a sweet grin on her face. She saw Luna roll her eyes in the mirror before she resumed brushing.

"If you had been listening to me the first time, you would have heard me tell you that after lunch Artemis and I want to spend a little more time with you ladies preparing for the upcoming festivities. We're going to meet in the main ballroom….." The rest of what Luna said was lost to Serenity, who was already back to daydreaming about the man she had danced with the previous night._ Why can't I get him out of my mind? I know almost nothing about him, other than the fact that he can dance and likes to read and can be annoying and kind. He's nobody that I know, so why can't I get him out of my mind? I'm going to be meeting my husband in a little less than two weeks, and all I can do is think about this blue-eyed god. And why did I promise to help him get a job here at the palace? _Serenity managed to confuse herself more than anyone else sometimes.


	10. The Queen and General

**Chapter 10 The Queen and General**

"Very well General, it is settled then," Queen Selenity said as she glanced up at the calm man from the papers they were reviewing. He smiled, nodded his head, and relaxed himself a little in his seat, as did the fatigued Queen.

He watched her as she sipped gently from the goblet that had been on the table in front of her. "I am surprised that everyone seems rather...calm around the palace," remarked Malachite, "considering there might be a wedding soon."

The Queen looked at him as she placed her goblet back on the table, wishing him to know how many times there 'almost was a wedding,' or what people hoped would be a wedding. "It is not the first time that a suitor has come here. We already have a routine, so to speak, in place." Was all she said.

He inclined his head gently to one side. "Is your daughter truly so picky?" he asked.

The Queen chuckled a little. "Yes and no. My daughter does not wish to marry the first man she sees, that's all. However, I am hopeful she will take a liking to your Prince. Endymion is a good man from what I have heard." Selenity hoped that the General would be able to shed a little more light on the young Prince. She knew enough about him to be sure she wasn't making a complete mistake about allowing him to come. However, there is always more you can learn about a person.

Malachite nodded his head thoughtfully. "He is, your Majesty. He is a fair ruler, and good to his people. He would treat your daughter well."

Selenity smiled. "That is good to hear. I have not seen the prince since he was a small baby, so I will have to see this for myself, but it is nice consolation."

She saw Malachite chuckle. "He needs a woman that will keep him on his toes" he said.

Selenity was intrigued. "What do you mean by that?" She asked in an amused voice.

"He needs a woman that won't only sit by his side and smile at the world and agree with everything he says. He needs someone who will talk back and take action," Malachite paused, not knowing how the Queen would take this information. "Granted, I would hate to see him with a woman that is controlling." He was rather surprised to her Selenity laugh at this.

"You need not have fear of that from my daughter. She may have a fiery spirit, but she is not controlling." Her smile was genuine. "If what you say is true, then perhaps this will not be such a bad match after all."

Malachite nodded, wondering what the future would hold. He too wanted peace. The Queen, still smiling, picked up one of the papers off the table and glanced at it. "I'm rather surprised that not very many people form Earth have come here yet, seeking work. Usually people from the planet from which the suitor is coming flock here."

Malachite smiled. "There is enough work to do on Earth right now, preparing for the voyage here, and hopefully the arrival of a new princess back." Selenity nodded her head, only hoping that their work was not in vain. "Oh, if your majesty would indulge me, I know of one man from Earth that has come here who would be interested in a job at the palace, perhaps in the stables since I know he is wonderful with horses..." he let his sentence trail off as the Queen nodded her head and looked back down to the papers and then back at his face as she started to speak.

"We need plenty of extra workers in the stables at times like this. I'll arrange for a position for him. You may tell him to report to the Master of Horses tomorrow, along with a letter I'll give you," she said as she started to write something on one of the blank slips of paper.

"Your majesty is too kind. I can already deliver his thanks," Malachite said with an odd smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Thank you General. I will tell the master of horse to expect him first thing tomorrow morning. What is his name?"

"Darien," Malachite said. "His name is Darien."

"Darien..." the Queen murmured as she scribbled the name down on a second slip of paper, a letter to the master of horses.


	11. Lesson 3 and the Silent Piano

**

* * *

****Chapter 11-Lesson 3 and the Silent Piano**

* * *

Serenity sighed as she slowly reached for the handle on the door. She gritted her teeth, and slowly pushed on the door to allow her entry. It was locked. A smile lit up her face, thinking that Motoki had forgotten or was too busy, and that she would not have to face him and Darien again! She turned around to leave, but was stopped by the sound of the door being unlocked and opened. 

"Ahhh, so you did make it Usagi!" Motoki said, sounding rather cheerful.

She turned around slowly. "Yes, I did, unfortunately." She took a step forward to come into the door.

He held his hand out to stop her as he himself stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "We have to go around back to my room so you can change first," he said.

Serenity eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" she asked, as she could sense something was being plotted, but couldn't figure out what.

"The main room is …undergoing some renovations. We have to go upstairs for now," he said. Unfortunately for Motoki, Serenity had not missed the way the corners of his mouth had twitched ever so slightly as he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Where's Darien?" she asked suspiciously.

"He's busy," Motoki replied quickly. She stared at him, but said nothing. He gave her what seemed like an innocent smile, but she did not let him fool her. She did, however, allow him to lead her away from the door.

They made their way around the building to the back where the door led into the kitchen. From the kitchen Motoki led her up the stairs to his room. It was empty. She sighed as she pulled the same dress she had on the previous night out of the bag she had brought with her. "I'll let you change. Come downstairs when you're ready," Motoki said before opening the door to leave.

She shot him a look. "I thought you said that the main room was undergoing renovations," she said sharply.

Motoki smiled cheekily. "Did I say that? Oh right. Well, they should be done by now."

She glared at him as he closed the door behind him, chuckling. Serenity gave a deep sigh as she changed her clothing, but kept her hair pinned up. When she was done, she walked out the door and down the stairs to the main room. The door leading from the hallway to the main room was closed, and she discovered upon trying to open it that it too was locked. She let her breath out very slowly as she counted to ten, and knocked on the door.

"Motoki, this isn't funny. Let me in." She heard a soft click from the lock, and the door slowly opened. The opening was blocked by Darien. She looked up into his eyes.

"My lady," he said gallantly as he swung the door open and stepped a little to the side so that she could look into the room. Serenity couldn't help but gasp. All of the tables and chairs had been pushed to the sides of the room, leaving a large empty space in the middle. Every table had at least five candles on it of varying sizes, giving the room a golden glow. Motoki was sitting behind the piano again, leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head. She looked back at Darien.

He gave her a small bow as he held his hand out for her to take. "I would be honoured if the Lady would look upon this man with favour and allow him the pleasure of a dance," he said softly, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

Serenity felt herself flush as she put her hand into Darien's. She very nearly fell to the floor as he took the hand she had just given him and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Before she had a chance to say anything, he pulled her gently to the middle of the room, and placed one of his hands onto her hip, while his right hand never lost contact with hers. Soft, gentle notes started to drift over to them from the piano.

"How...why….uhh, where…." Serenity had a hard time getting her words out, and she cursed herself for it.

He smiled. "Is there something amiss, sweet lady?" he asked as he slowly started to guide her around the room. The song was not too spirited, but they still moved around the floor at a good pace.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him, almost forgetting what she had wanted to ask. "Wh-where are you from?" she finally managed to get out.

He looked at her with a slightly confused look in his eyes. "Does it matter?" he asked, his voice almost losing the softness it had held up until that point.

She nodded. "I know you're not form around here. That-what you just did-isn't a custom here."

He looked at her with even more confusion, one of his eyebrows arched. "What, complimented you?" he asked, his voice and demeanour no longer formal, but rather, confused.

She shook her head. "No. THAT, how you, umm…." she trailed off. He looked fully perplexed. "How you kissed my hand," she finally finished, her cheeks burning up.

He frowned at her. "Well, you are right, I'm not from around here. I'm from Earth."

She gawked at him. He was from Earth, the very place from which her future husband was coming from. She gulped. "From earth? Why didn't you tell me that?" she said, and immediately bit her tongue at the comment. She sounded like she was almost mad at him for being from earth, rather than surprised at hearing he was from there.

A slight look of hurt crossed his face, but not for very long. "I didn't think that it was important where a person was from," he said, a little coldly.

"That's not what I meant," Serenity said, trying desperately to think of a way to smooth out what she had just said. "It's just that, I'm curious about the earth, and I would have already had you answer a few questions for me." She looked shyly into his eyes, hoping that he believed her. Darien looked a little sceptical, but nodded his head in acceptance of her statement. Serenity could feel her hear pounding inside her chest. Now at least she could learn a little bit about her now home, and possibly her new family. "What is earth like?" she heard herself ask. She was rather shocked to see him laugh.

"You ask me a question that would take days for me to answer, and you would still not have a good idea of what I am talking about. You would need to go there to see what it is like," he said.

She frowned a little. "Well, I am planning on going there soon. I just wanted to know what to prepare myself for."

He gave a sigh as he looked over top of her head. "It's hard to explain. The planet is filled with many wonderful things. The forests are incredible, they smell of the rain and sun. The mountains reach for the stars with their snow covered peaks, and the oceans with their depths tell tales that we can't yet comprehend." He looked down at her. "The most beautiful though are the nights, when you can sit atop a hill and gaze out into the vastness of the universe, with the moon hanging in the center of it all, glowing with all it's majesty."

She smiled. It was a shy smile, one that she could not explain. She was enjoying listening to the man in front of her explain such beauties.

"Why are you going there?" His question startled her and brought her out of her daze.

"I-I'm going to be going there with the princess after she is married," she said, not being able to come up with any better explanation.

His features contorted into a frown. "How do you know she will accept the Prince of the earth?" he asked gently.

Serenity suddenly felt cornered, not really knowing what to tell him. She didn't really feel like saying 'I'm the princess, so I know!' Instead, she looked over to Motoki. "I just have a strong feeling, that's all," she said, and then glanced back up into his eyes.

He looked to be deep in thought. "She has not even met the man yet," he said rather bluntly.

"That doesn't mean that she cannot marry him," she replied.

"Yes, but she does not know what kind of man he is, whether or not she could love him. Do those things not concern her?"

"They concern her a great deal!" Serenity replied back, a shocked look on her face. "Have you not noticed the lack of peace that has been between the two planets all these years? She realizes that this union could bring about that much needed peace!"

He stared at her blankly. "I know very well how little peace there has been, and I also know that for the same reasons the Prince is coming here to seek her hand in marriage. He doesn't know what to expect of her either." They were both silent for a few moments.

"What is he like?" Serenity finally asked quietly. She missed the faint blush that crossed the young man's cheeks.

"Who, the Prince? Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious to know what kind of man I-uh- my mistress might marry, that's all," she said, and looked at him expectantly.

Darien sighed a little. "Well, people say that he is a just and fair ruler, and a descent warrior. He loves his people and his planet," he said, and then stopped talking.

"I've already heard those kinds of things. I want to know what kind of man he is, what are his interests, so on," she said, trying to coax more information from him. She stared at Darien's seemingly embarrassed face, waiting for him to reply. Suddenly, he stopped dancing. "Why did you stop?" she asked. As soon as the final word hit the air she noticed that the song had ended and that Motoki was staring at them, a grin on his face.

"Would you two like another one? I don't think that Darien is teaching you much at the moment," Motoki said to the two. Serenity felt Darien's hands drop away from here, leaving her feeling oddly cold.

He nodded to Motoki, and then looked back to her, an apologetic look on his face. "A thousand apologies," he said, "I seemed to have forgotten why we were dancing in the first place." Serenity was about to say something when out of nowhere Darien whipped out a red rose and held it out to her. "I pray that the gentle lady shall forgive me," he said in a half whisper.

Serenity accepted the rose from him. "Th-thank you," she said as she smelled the bloom. They heard Motoki start playing again. Serenity placed the rose on the nearest table and accepted Darien's stretched out hand. They started their dance across the floor, this time a slower one than before. She gasped slightly as Darien pulled her in close to him. He had his left hand on the small of her back, and the other was in contact with her left hand. She could smell him, he smelled like clean spring rain. She felt her heart thudding in her chest as she felt him put a little more pressure on her back so she came in even closer and was almost leaning on him.

He leaned down a little. "You don't seem to need to be taught how to dance," he said quietly. She smiled to herself, remembering how Motoki had told him she had wanted to learn to dance.

"I suppose I learn fast," she murmured back. She tensed as he laid his chin on top of her head, and he sensed her tension right away. He removed his chin and looked down into her eyes, which were full of confusion.

"You need to learn to relax. I can feel it when you tense up," he said in a husky voice. Serenity felt shivers run up and down her back. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' but didn't find her voice to say them. He chuckled a little as he brought her left hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. He kept the two hands at his shoulder and once again placed his chin on top of her head.

Serenity gave a small sigh as she leaned her head against his chest, still rather tense. She could hear that the song was almost over, and she was both relived and sad about it. Suddenly, she felt Darien shift her over and bring her into a dip. She gasped as she noticed that his face was only centimetres from her own. His hair fell around his face, framing his eyes. His gaze was intense, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"I told you to relax," he murmured gently, his voice deep, husky, masculine.

She nodded her head, but could not tear her gaze form the midnight blue eyes that were staring deep into her own, as though they were searching her soul for answers to unasked questions. They seemed to glow and smile, as though he was trying to relax and soothe her. She could feel his breath on her face, smelling sweet and intoxicating. She felt her own breathing quicken, and the grip on her waist tighten.

Motoki didn't miss any of this as he gazed at the couple from behind the already silent piano.


	12. Stable Boy

**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Stable Boy**

* * *

"You girls will never believe the new stable boy!" Rei exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. She was met with four curious pairs of eyes. "He is _gorgeous_!" The curiosity in the eyes disappeared and was replaced with laughter.

"Trust Rei to find every handsome man on the planet!" Mina said teasingly. All the girls giggled as Rei sat down on one of the chairs around the table. They were doing some research that Artemis had recommended to them.

"This one is different though," Rei said dreamily, "He is beyond handsome. He's…he's…mmmm." The Senshi burst out laughing at their friend's love struck face.

"We'll have to go and inspect this new stable boy then!" Lita purred, giving Rei a sly grin.

Rei jumped up. "Alright, follow me! But remember, I saw him first!" Everyone looked at her.

"What, now?" Lita asked, a little surprised at Rei's enthusiasm. Rei nodded her head and started to head to the door. Ami and Lita got up too and followed her.

"Are you two coming?" Ami asked over her shoulder.

"No, I think I'll stay here," replied Serenity.

Mina nodded her head. "Me too. You can tell us all about him when you get back." Ami and Lita shrugged their shoulders as they followed Rei out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Mina looked over at Serenity, allowing her book to rest on her lap. "I have a feeling Rei isn't going to be able to concentrate on studying today," she said. Serenity nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. Mina tilted her head a little to the side. "Usagi, are you alright? You've been looking a little down for the past few days."

Serenity looked Mina in the eyes. "I'm alright Mina, really." She knew that Mina would not give up that easily.

Mina looked at her sceptically. "Usagi, we can tell when there is something wrong with you. You know you can't hide anything from us."

Serenity felt herself blush a little. "I'm just a little nervous about the upcoming visit of the earthlings," she finally replied.

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Nervous? Why? You always look forward to these visits, since you get to have your fun."

Serenity looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. "It-it's going to be a little different this time Mina. I'm not going to have my fun," she said in a meek voice. She brought her gaze to be in line with Mina's, and could tell that he Venetian was confused.

Mina brought her chair closer to Serenity's and took the Princesses hands in her own. "What's going on Usagi?" she asked gently.

Serenity gave her a small unsure smile. "I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of my soon-to-be husband," she said simply.

Mina's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? You're not thinking of accepting him, are you?" Mina looked so shocked that it almost made Serenity laugh. Almost.

Serenity sighed. "I'm not thinking about it Mina. I've already decided that I am going to accept him," she said quietly.

Mina let out a small gasp and brought her hand to her mouth. "But you haven't even met him yet!" he managed to get out.

Serenity nodded sadly. "I know Mina, but that doesn't matter. What matters is my people, and they need peace."

Mina shook her head. "What if he doesn't love you? Or you him?" The concern in her voice stung Serenity a little.

"Then I will have to deal with it, won't I?" she replied calmly.

Mina shook her head. She understood the matters of the heart more than any of the girls, and she hated to see her friend disregarding the issue of love. "I just don't think that it's a wise idea to decide on this without meeting him first," she said gently.

Serenity sighed. "Mina, I'm not saying that I'm not going to try to love him. I will try. Just, please keep an eye on him. You can tell when love is blossoming."

Mina frowned a little. "You know I can't talk about matters of the heart of other with you, only of your own heart or those who allow me to," she said.

Serenity nodded knowingly. "I know. Just keep an eye on him, ok?"

Mina nodded her head. "I will, don't worry about that. Just please keep your mind open to the thought of refusing him still." Mina said. Serenity inclined her head slightly, more of an acknowledgment of the statement, rather than an agreement.

"We'll see," she said. Both girls lapsed into silence for a few moments.

Mina was the one to break the silence. "So, where were you last night?" she asked.

Serenity shot her a look. "What do you mean? I was in bed," she said, a little shakily.

Mina giggled. "You went to see Motoki, didn't you? I came to talk to you about eleven to see if you were still up and you weren't in your room," she said with a grin on her face.

Serenity smiled, knowing that the girls knew that she went to the tavern once in a while, and sometimes even joined her. "Yes, I did," she finally replied, not offering any more information than that. Mina was about to continue her barrage of questions, but just then the door opened, admitting three blushing, giggling princesses.

"You two don't know what you missed!" Lita cried out as she bounded over to a chair next to Serenity and Mina. "Rei was right, he is gorgeous."

Ami walked over calmly as if nothing had happened, but nevertheless a bright blush graced her cheeks. She too sat down and giggled slightly. That was all she needed to do to start a round of laughter amongst all the girls. "Well, he was rather…attractive," she finally managed to squeak out. All the girls laughed again.

"You two don't know what you missed. You're going to have to come see him sometime today," Rei exclaimed. The two smiled knowingly at each other.

"So Usagi, what's up with you lately?" Lita asked. Serenity sighed, and explained to them what she had just told Mina. The girls could not have looked more surprised if Mr. Gorgeous-Stable-Boy had walked in naked at that moment.

"You can't be serious!" Rei cried out, a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah, what if he's not good to you?" Lita added in.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "You think I haven't thought of that?" she asked a little sharply.

"Usagi, you say you are doing this for your people, but what if he isn't a good ruler? He will be ruling the moon kingdom too one day, and he could push you aside and cause havoc here," Ami said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"The one thing that I have found out, Ami, is that he is a good ruler. He is good with his own people, and will treat the moon the same way too. You think he doesn't want peace as well?"

Ami looked at Serenity calmly. "Please meet him before you make your choice," she pleaded with her friend.

"Yeah. The least you can do is get to know him at least a little bit before you say yes or no for sure," Lita said.

"Don't be so stubborn Serenity!" Rei snapped.

Serenity sighed. "I promise that I will meet him before I give my mother a definite answer," Serenity finally compromised. The girls seemed to accept this as they all nodded their heads.

After a few moments of silence, Rei perked up. "So, when do you girls want to go see the stable boy?" All the girls rolled their eyes, and the library walls echoed with their laughter.

* * *

Serenity was ready to go to Motoki's again at quarter to ten. She blew out all the candles in the room and put her cloak over her shoulders. The cool air caused her to shiver a little as she opened the door to her balcony and slipped outside. Carefully she scaled the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The path she took was on that led to the gates that was used for deliveries and servants who did not live within the palace. No one noticed anything unusual about her leaving since she used this way many times, and the guards thought that she was one of the servants.

She exited the gates and headed down the street leading to the city, but paused when she saw Naru coming up the road.

Naru recognized her right away and came over to her. "Usagi! I was just coming to see you," she said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you Naru. Why were you coming to see me, didn't Motoki tell you I was coming down tonight?" Serenity asked.

Naru nodded her head, her red curls bouncing. "That's why I'm coming to you. Motoki says that he can't help tonight and Darien is unavailable for the next few nights as well. I was supposed to come up and tell you not to come, but I guess I'm a little late," she said as she smiled at the princess.

Serenity let out a low sigh. "Thank you for telling me. I suppose I can head back home then."

Naru nodded. "Great! I'll head back to the tavern. I promised my mom that I would help her with a few things tonight, so I'll see you later." Naru waved as the two women parted.

Serenity made her way back to the gates and went back through the gardens. She enjoyed the gardens at such a late time of night, since they were usually empty. She walked back to the tree next to her window, moving carefully through the shadows as to not be seen by anyone who may have had the idea to take a late night stroll.

She reached the tree and leaned her hand against it for a moment, before putting her hands on the trunk and getting her foot ready to lift herself up. Normally she would have climbed up, gotten changed, and fallen into bed into a deep sleep. However, her plans were slightly changed when two hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back off the tree. Her scream was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. She would have tried to fight off the person had she not heard the laugh.


	13. The Walk

**

* * *

Chapter 13 The Walk**

* * *

All of here muscles were tense and her lungs hurt from the sharp intake of air. The laughter was soft, but she still recognized it. A sudden flash of anger overtook her, and she brought her elbow sharply into her "attacker's" stomach. She heard him grunt and let her go, buckling over in pain.

As soon as she was free she drew the sword she always carried at her side and pointed it at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she cried out, wincing a little at herself for cursing.

"Calm down meatball head!" he gasped out as he slowly straitened up, that stupid grin still on his face. He paused when he noticed the drawn blade which was uncomfortably close to him.

"Would you mind explaining yourself Darien!" hissed Serenity.

He smiled at her. "I should be asking you that. Why are you sneaking around in the shadows and planning on climbing a tree into the palace?"

She glared at him. "That is none of your business," she snapped.

"Well then it's none of your business why I'm here," he said as he pushed the tip of her sword to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

Serenity brought the sword right back. "For your information, I work and live here. What's your excuse!" Even in the dark she could still see him smirking.

"That doesn't explain why you were sneaking into the palace," he replied.

She glared at him. "I said it was none of your business," she snapped again, "You still haven't explained what you're doing here though."

He snickered a little. "I work here," he said rather bluntly.

Serenity's eyes went wide. "What? No you don't," she said, not realizing how childish it sounded until the words were already off her tongue.

"Yes I do. I started this morning," he said. "I work with the horses."

Serenity slowly started to lower her sword. "In the stables? How did you get a job there?" she asked, a bit curious now, since she had not talked to anyone yet.

He raised his eyebrows. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Well, no, I guess not," she replied, feeling really annoyed with herself for not being able to come up with a better answer. They stood there for a few seconds in complete silence.

"So, are you planning on holding me here at sword point all night?" he finally asked.

Serenity blushed as she sheathed her sword. "No, sorry," she said apologetically, then she paused. "Wait, I shouldn't be apologizing to you. You should be apologizing to me you jerk!" she cried out, her anger returning to her.

"For what?" he asked rather smugly.

"For scaring me half to death!"

"Keep your voice down meatball head otherwise you'll attract all the guards."

"Don't call me meatball head!" she shrieked.

Darien winced a little at her tone, but kept on smiling. "Look, if you insist on screaming like this, at least move further into the gardens so that someone doesn't think that I'm murdering you," he said matter-of-fact-ly. She kept her glare fixated on him. Seeing that she was not moving, he started to walk further into the gardens. She gave out an angry sigh, but followed.

They reached the bridge over the pond in the center of the garden. Serenity looked up at the earth, and then noticed that Darien stopped and was leaning on the railing of the bridge, so she followed suit.

She stared at the shining jewel in the sky above her, trying to let her anger melt away so that she could have a civilized conversation with the man beside her. She heard Darien give a quiet sigh beside her.

"What?" she asked a little sharper than she had meant to.

"Nothing!" he snapped back just as sharply.

Serenity winced, and quickly tried to smooth her tone. "Do you miss your home?" she asked as she looked over at him.

He shrugged. "A little. I haven't been gone very long, but I guess I do."

She looked down into the dark waters. "Tell me more about the royal family," she said finally. She could feel his gaze shift over to her.

"Well, the King and Queen and both wonderful people. They are just and fair rulers, and they love their people dearly." He paused. "They are both kind hearted. My-uh-Queen is the kind of woman that doesn't mind talking to common people and she helps them whenever she can. There isn't very much poverty on earth because of that. The king is good too, but he is more…well... gruff than the queen. He is a mighty warrior." Again he paused.

"What about the Prince?" Serenity asked. Grateful as she was about hearing that the king and queen were good people, she was more interested in Endymion.

"I already told you about him," she heard him say.

"Not very much," she replied. She heard him sigh again, but then he continued to talk.

"He is not a bad person. He doesn't have such a strong natural compassion as his mother, but he tries to. He is a skilled fighter like his father, but he prefers strategizing over battling. The people seem fond enough of him. He spends much of his time with his father taking care of issues of the court, but he also loves to read and learn about the physical laws that govern our universe."

Serenity smiled to herself as Darien described the Prince. She was glad that he wasn't an ogre at least. "What about you? What do you think of him?" she asked. She heard him chuckle a bit to himself.

"I don't know. I have rather neutral feelings towards him myself," he replied. Serenity frowned a little at his response. Her eyes came up to look at Darien, and she was surprised to see him watching her. She looked away quickly, feeling rather self-conscious all of a sudden. She heard him move closer and suddenly his arm was around her shoulders.

She jumped back a little. "What are you doing!" she gasped.

He laughed. "I figured we might as well continue with lessons even if Motoki isn't here and we couldn't meet at the tavern," he said. Serenity blushed, and was glad for the cloak of darkness. "I can see I still have a lot of work," he finished.

"I just wasn't expecting that, that's all," she retorted.

He grinned smugly. "Mmmhmm, sure," he replied calmly, and then went back to leaning against the bridge.

"Tell me more about the royal family of the moon," he said.

Serenity leaned on the bridge again as well. She felt more color rising to her cheeks, but decided to use his approach and to talk about her mother. "Queen Selenity is a very humble woman. She might look like a delicate flower, and she is very mild in temper, but she can rule with an iron fist when it is needed. Her people are first always. She is a very sincere person who does not get offended easily. Her main goal has been to attain peace between the planets of this solar system, and after that hopefully beyond this system. She does not like to see people suffering due to wars."

She looked over to Darien and saw him nod absentmindedly while still staring at the earth. "You haven't told me about her daughter yet at all," he said.

Serenity sighed as she looked back down at the water. Little ripples formed around a spot where a fish had come up and touched the surface of the water. "There isn't really much to say about her. Many people still say she is a child, even though she has changed."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she was a child for a long time. Maturity can come very quickly though, and some people have not had time to notice it yet, that's all." She stopped as she glanced up at him. He was watching her intently again. They broke their gaze and both looked back up at the earth. She assumed he sensed her reluctance on the subject, so he switched his question.

"What about the Senshi?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"I don't know much about them, other than the fact that they are warriors from other plants, companions to the princess, and her protectors."

She smiled to herself as he said this. "They are all that, and goodness help anyone that tries to hurt Serenity. They would be there in an instant to protect. Granted she can fight herself too, but you are right, they are there to protect her." She smiled again. "They are her closest friends too."

She heard him chuckle. "I saw a few of the Senshi earlier today. They didn't look too dangerous to me."

Serenity giggled at his comment. "They might look harmless, but they're not when they get angry. When did you see them?" she asked. A thought suddenly hit her, but he answered her before she could finish it.

"Earlier this afternoon when I was working in the stables. At first I saw only one, this dark haired girl in red. Later though I saw three of them. One of them was the same one as I had seen before, and another one of them had short black, well, almost blue hair. The third was a brunette with a ponytail…" he let the sentence drift as he noticed that Serenity was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Serenity almost couldn't catch her breath as she was thinking back to how Ami, Lita and Rei had reacted to that 'new stable boy,' whom she now realized was Darien. "It's nothing, really…." She couldn't finish her sentence as she started laughing some more.

Darien looked utterly confused. "Did I say something funny?" he asked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"No, you didn't," Serenity said, finally managing to get a hold of herself. "You're right though, those were three of the Senshi. The first one that you saw was Rei. She is the princess of Mars. The other two were Ami and Lita, princesses of Mercury and Jupiter, respectively." Serenity giggled at the thought of the girls seeing her dancing with the man beside her the night before. Rei would be absolutely livid! She glanced at him. He had a confused smile on his face, and they both turned to look at the shining globe above them.

"Why did you decide to come here to the moon?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I wanted to see what it was like, what the people were like, what a royal wedding might look like…" His sentence trailed off into the night. He then sighed "Honestly?….I came here for a wife," he said.

Serenity drew in her breath sharply. "What?"

Darien laughed. "I came here for a wife," he repeated, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"N-no," Serenity stammered, not being able to get any more words out. She looked back out to the sky to all the stars, a strange pain in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure of his arm around her shoulders again, but this time did not jump back. "Why didn't you just look for one on earth?" she asked, her voice sounding strange to her.

He remained silent to her question. Finally, after several long moments, he finally spoke. "I have my reasons," was all he said. Then he looked down at her and smiled. "Un-tense your shoulders," he commanded.

Serenity had a surprised look on her face as she noticed just how tense she had been. She relaxed her muscles a little. She could feel the heat radiation off him through the few thin layers of fabric separating them. It made her shiver, despite the fact she was feeling the extra heat.

He felt this, and pulled her a little closer. "Motoki was right," he said, "you really need to learn how to relax around men."

She felt herself turning red, and for the thousandth time that night was thankful that it was dark. They stood there for several minutes, just staring at the stars, neither one minding the silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Good," she heard him murmur.

She turned her eyes up to look at his face. He turned his eyes to meet hers. "What?" she asked, feeling a bit perplexed.

He smirked. "For the last two and a half minutes your shoulders haven't felt like they were made of stone."

She roller her eyes. She looked back up at him and noticed that he was still staring at hera sharp comment was making its way to her tongue for him not to think too highly of himself, but something in his eyes stopped her. She couldn't quite explain what it was, but he seemed to draw her to him, seek out the depths of her heart. She felt her heart start beating wildly in her chest, and noticed his face moving ever so slightly closer to her own. Panic started to raise up in her.

"Usagi, I….." she swallowed hard at the sound of his husky voice.

"Yes?" she managed to whisper. She could feel his breath on her face, and almost screamed from their closeness. Then, that look in his eyes disappeared, and he pulled his face away from hers ever so slightly.

The smirk that had disappeared now returned. "I won't torture you any more tonight," he said as he slipped her arm from her shoulders. She shuddered, a bit from relief and a bit form sadness at the loss of contact.

She let out a shaky breath as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I should go. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you around," he said.

Serenity nodded her head, but no words came to her mouth. He smirked again, said a farewell, and started to walk in the direction of the stables.

Not until he was well out of earshot did Serenity dare make a sound, and it was more a strangled squeak than anything else. After a few minutes of being paralyzed on the spot, she finally found the strength to move, and made her way back to the palace, and up to her bed.

As he walked away, and was out of sight, he ran his hands through his hair and let out a shaky breath.

_What the hell just happened back there? Did I really almost just kiss her? Why…why does she affect me like this? _he thought as he let out another shaky breath._ I have to be more careful_, he concluded as he reached the stables.


	14. Meet Jasmine

**

* * *

Chapter 14 Meet Jasmine**

* * *

Dawn broke early. Serenity had purposely left the curtains to her balcony open so that she could wake up with the fist beams of dawn, since the doors were mad of glass. Her eyes fluttered open as the new light teased her. She sighed deeply and contemplated putting her head under her pillow and going back to sleep. On second contemplation however, she reluctantly pushed the covers off herself and got up.

She stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. As she stood up she took the top blanket off her bed with her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Only eleven more days until they arrived. She walked over to the bookshelf and found the book Artemis had given her and each of the other girls on the history of the politics of earth. She lit a few candles and settled herself comfortably into the sofa, and started to read.

After about fifteen minutes she was already starting to yawn again. This was not something that was overly interesting. She put the book down beside her on the sofa, and got up again. It would still be another hour before Luna came to 'wake her up,' and she didn't want to open that book again. She smiled to herself, quickly got dressed in her pants and loose shirt, pinned her hair up, put it under her hat, and climbed down the tree. Within minutes she was outside the stables. She felt her hands shaking a little as she entered.

Some of the stable hands were already shuffling about, bringing feed to horses, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. She walked around for a while before she found the Master of Horse. Serenity always though of him as an uncle, since she had spent so much time at the stables when she was younger, and he was always there. He was examining one of the younger mares that still needed to be broken in.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully to him.

He looked up and his face broke into a smile. "Good morning Usagi! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?" she replied.

He nodded his head to say all was well. "What brings you here so early?" he asked, rubbing the mare's velvety nose.

"I wanted to see how the young horses going to earth were doing," she said. Her mother wanted to give a pack of ten horses to the King and Queen of earth as a gift. The horses of the moon were exquisite creatures, ranging in colors only from smoke grey to white.

"They're doing just fine. Jasmine here is already showing spirit. She's a smart girl, this one. Senses the excitement in the air." He looked at the horse lovingly as he spoke. The mare nickered gently. Serenity smiled as she reached out to rub the soft nose. The beautiful creature stared at her, patiently letting the princess play with her face. She was one of the whitest horses they had in years. Serenity was almost sad to see her go, were it not for the fact that she would be going with her.

"When are you going to start breaking her in?" she asked.

He looked thoughtfully at the mare. "This afternoon I think," he said as he gave the horse an affectionate rub on the neck. "She'll make a good horse for speed and agility," he added. Serenity nodded. "Do you want to help?" he then asked, looking at Selenity with an affectionate smile, already knowing what answer he was going to get.

Serenity's face broke into a smile. "I would love to!" she squealed.

Master of the Horse laughed. "Wonderful. Bring the girls too if you like. We have two other horses I want to start on as well."

She nodded. "I will," she said as she reached up to rub the mare affectionately behind the ear. Jasmine accepted the attention for a moment, but then got restless and shook Serenity's hand off. Both people smiled. "I'll grab the brushes," she finally said.

He chuckled. "You know where they are. However, I need to go and attend to a few things." Serenity nodded her head as the man bowed ever so slightly, and left. She quickly went and retrieved a curry comb and brush. She came into the stall and started to brush the animal. The mare nickered softly with pleasure as she leaned into the smooth long strokes of the brush.

"There, see, we can be friends. You like this don't you?" Serenity murmured to the horse, causing Jasmines ears to flick backwards.

"What are you doing here?" came an all-too-familiar voice from the stall door.

Both horse and groomer looked to the tall speaker leaning against the stall door. "My, you really don't belong in the stables if you can't even tell when someone is grooming a horse," she replied sweetly.

Darien smirked from behind the stall door. "Nice comeback," he said cheekily. "I meant why are you here? I thought you worked inside the palace."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued brushing. "I do work in the palace. I love to come here too, though. Besides, I wanted to see this beauty and see how she's doing," Selenity replied, keeping her voice as to sooth the horse again. She saw Darien out of the corner of her eye reach out and touch the animal's muzzle. She felt Jasmine shudder under her fingertips and then calm down instantly. Serenity smiled to herself as he switched to the curry comb.

"She is a beauty," Darien murmured softly.

Serenity nodded. "She's one of the best we've had in years. I'm sure earths royal family will be pleased with her." She noticed him look at her with a confused expression on his face. She smiled. "Jasmine and the other nine horses in this stretch are a gift to the royal family when they come to visit," she added simply to take away his confusion.

His face broke into a smile. "Really? Well, I'm sure they will be very pleased. Jasmine still needs to be broken in though, doesn't she?"

Serenity nodded. "We're starting on her today," she replied as she brushed down the mares back. Darien stepped into the stall and ran his hand along the horses side, who didn't seem to mind the additional human contact. Serenity stopped brushing and watched him as she examined the horse from every angle. He ran his hands expertly up and down her legs, bent them to check her hooves, took her face gently between his palms and examined her eyes and teeth. All of this without making Jasmine flinch once.

"She's magnificent," he finally murmured, giving the horse an affectionate scratch behind the ear. At this point Serenity realized that she was still staring, and quickly looked down, busying herself with brushing out Jasmine's tail, a trail of fire spreading across her cheeks.

"You seem to know your horses," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and level.

"They are something I enjoy, yes. I was thrilled when I got this position," he said, still staring at the horse. He eyes suddenly shot to Serenity. "That reminds me, I need to get to work." Serenity looked up at him and nodded as he took his leave.

She let out a shaky breath as soon as he was gone, and leaned her head against the horses sleek neck. Wonderful, she thought to herself. Another reason for my heart to betray me.

* * *

"There you go, good girl! Good girl!" Mina cooed as Serenity slowly eased her weight off the mares back. She was standing on a stool next to the nervous mare, with her hands on the horses back. She slowly put more and more pressure on until she was holding herself up. They had been going through this exercise for about half an hour, and the horse was starting to get antsy.

"That's probably good for now. We'll have to come back later to try again," Serenity finally said. Mina nodded her head as she continued her reassuring tone with the animal, her hand travelling up and down Jasmine's neck. Serenity put the stool to the side and grabbed two brushes. She and Mina started to scrub the animal down.

"She's doing well for her first time," said Mina gently.

"I know, I'm impressed. Ami's probably enjoying her ride. I wonder how Rai and Lita are making out with Safflower," Serenity pondered out loud, and Mina giggled. "What?" she asked.

Mina looked at her over the horses back at Serenity. "I still don't understand why your mother decided to name these ten horses after earth flowers. "

Serenity smiled at her friend. "Mama thinks that earth flowers are the most beautiful creations, so she wanted to honour the horses with their names."

Mina was still giggling. "It makes sense, but I don't even know what this 'jasmine' and 'safflower' plants look like, much less any of the others."

Serenity smiled too. "Well, you can see them when we go to Earth," she said cheerfully.

Mina frowned. "You're still set on accepting him," she said, more a statement than a question.

Serenity nodded her head slowly. "Yes. Like I promised though, I won't tell mother until I meet him and I'm sure I'll say yes." Mina nodded. "Mina, can I ask you to stand in for me when they arrive?" Serenity asked suddenly.

Mina didn't even look surprised, since she was Serenity's decoy when she needed it. "Of course," was all she said, and the two lapsed into silence. Serenity suddenly heard Mina gasp. "Who is that!" she squeaked out.

Serenity looked over her shoulder to follow her friends gaze. She smiled. "That is Darien. He's new here," she said as she watched a certain raven-haired man leading a horse into the barn. She looked back at her friend who at the moment resembled a dead fish, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"You know him?" she gasped out, her eyes never once straying from the object of her adoration.

Serenity giggled as she nodded her head. "Compose yourself Sailor Venus, he's coming this way." Mina's mouth snapped shut, but she didn't lose her doe-in-the-headlights look. Serenity looked over her shoulder again as she heard Darien's footsteps approaching.

He gave them a dazzling smile. "Good afternoon ladies," he said, his voice cool and smooth like water.

"Hi Darien, how are you?" replied Serenity cheerfully. Mina only managed a small wave with her hand that was free of brush.

"I'm fine. How's Jasmine doing?" he asked in return.

Serenity looked back at the mare. "She's doing alright. I think she's had enough for now though. I'll come back later in the evening to try this again," she said, and with that she brought her eyes back up to Darien's. He had that damn smirk on his face again!

His eyes shifted from hers to look at Mina. "I don't believe we've met before," he said, "My name is Darien. Might I inquire your name, Lady?" Serenity felt an odd stab in the pit of her stomach, but said nothing. She looked at Mina who seemed to have regained her composure.

"Nice to meet you Darien. I am Mina, Princess of Venus and Senshi to Princess Serenity," she said casually.

Darien lost the impish look on his face, and instead had one of respect and solemnity. "Princess, the honour is mine," he said as he bowed ever so slightly at the waist.

Mina giggled. "There's no need for that. Just Mina is fine. We're not at court here."

Darien laughed as he straitened up. "I suppose not. I think many of the courtiers would complain about the smell," he said.

Mina laughed too now. "Most likely," she said, enjoying the sound of his voice and laugh.

Darien turned back to Serenity. "Perhaps I'll see you later Usagi," he said, and then he turned back to Mina and bowed again before taking his leave.

Mina stood there looking at her princess with an odd look on her face. As soon as Darien was out of earshot, she spoke up. "Usagi? I thought he was new here. How is it that he treats me like the royal one and you like a normal woman?" she asked.

"Thank you for reminding me Mina. He, well…he doesn't know I'm Serenity. Motoki gave him 'Usagi' as my name when we first met. I didn't want him to know I'm the princess. After all, he's from earth," she concluded.

Mina stared at her. "Ok, I have a few questions for you. Number one, when did Motoki come into this? Where did you two meet? Two, how do you know he's from earth? And three, why have you not introduced us to him earlier!" Serenity laughed, although a little uneasily. She told Mina the whole story about how she and Darien had met, thus explaining her visits to Motoki's tavern. By the end both girls were laughing.

"You mean you actually asked Motoki to teach you how to act around men? I'm hurt Serenity that you didn't come to me, the very personification of love!" Mina said with a giggle.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady!" Serenity said mid-giggle. Both girls stood there for a few moments, before they silently packed the brushes away, led Jasmine to her stall, and moved on to the next horse..

…………………………………..

_A/N: There, you should all be happy that there is no cliff hanger this time. I warn you though, the next chapter is going to be a lot of Serenity/Darien action again. A lot of cute fluff, and maybe some serious things too. Anja._


	15. Just a LessonRight?

_A/N: This is a long chapter. I think I went a little overboard with my explanations of the horse training, and I apologize if I got something wrong in that respect. I'm happy with the last part, so enjoy! I admit, there's not so much fluff as I wanted, but there are intense romantic moments. By the way, if any of you reading this happen to have the song "Everything" by Lifehouse, stick that into the closest CD player and put it on repeat. It's what inspired this chapter for me. I hate it when people put modern day songs into fanfic stories, but I don't mind if they use songs for inspiration, as long as they don't put the song INTO the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy! Anja._

_I do not own Sailormoon or any of the characters._

**

* * *

Chapter 15 Just a Lesson. Right?**

* * *

She had done it. She had endured over an hour and a half of interrogations of the Senshi, and she was still alive. It was now 8:30 pm, much later than she wanted it to be, as she once again headed to the stables. All of the girls parents were supposed to arrive the following afternoon, so they had many preparations they needed to do, and thus did not accompany her.

Serenity chuckled to herself as she thought back to how furious Rai had been when she had found out that she already knew Darien and had not told them about him. She knew that the girls would tease her endlessly about her lessons. The unfortunate part of this was that now they insisted they go with her the next time she went to Motoki's tavern. To, as they put it, "learn the ways of earth men as well."

She reached the stables and entered them, opening and closing the door soundlessly. She breathed in the scent of the stables, enjoying the smell of horses. As she walked to Jasmines stall, she stopped every so often to look at some of the horses as they popped their heads out of the stalls to inspect the new visitor. She finally turned the corner to the are where Jasmine was. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that Jasmine's stall door was open. She rushed over to the empty stall. Serenity breathed in deep and forced herself to calm down, that maybe one of the other trainers had taken her. But there was no one who needed to take her out at this hour in the night. She quickened her pace as she started her search of the stables.

Not until she saw Jasmine in the indoor ring did she relax. The mare was being led in a light trot by Darien. There were only a few torches illuminating the ring, so Serenity stayed hidden in the shadows for a few moments, watching, not really knowing why. She marvelled at how graceful he looked running next to the horse, even his hair seemed to bounce up gracefully, and float back down around his face. His smooth strides flowed like water next to the white creature. She watched him encourage the mare to lift her lags higher as she trotted, and the mare complied, almost as if the two were actually speaking to one another. He increased his pace ever so slightly, and Jasmine responded almost with pleasure.

Serenity watched his handsome face break into a smile, his eyes start to glitter with joy. She watched as he slowly let go of the lead rope. Jasmine didn't fall out of stride with him for an instant, whether he slowed or sped up. She watched in absolute fascination. Eventually the two slowed down to a slow walk. She watched as Darien took up the lead rope and brought Jasmine to the center to the ring, allowing her neck to droop over his shoulder from behind, as he ran his hand up and down her neck. She watched him as Jasmine gave a small nicker, and watched as Darien stopped walking, almost as if he was listening to her. Serenity felt her heart jump up into her throat as she watched his eyes moved from looking at his feet, to look at the shadows that concealed her. She felt every nerve in her body telling her to run and get away, but she couldn't make her feet move. And yet, she still watched.

"Usagi?" he asked, a little uncertainly. Serenity was sure she would not be able to find her voice, and surprised herself when she not only found it but found the strength to step out of the shadows.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for watching, but I didn't want to disturb you." She was sure that he could hear the beating of her heart as she walked over to the training ring and leaned on the side. To him it may have looked like a causal pose. Little did he know she was only doing it to keep her knees from giving way beneath her. She groaned inwardly, since there was that stupidly annoying smirk again!

"That's ok. How long were you standing there?" he asked.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "Not very long," she replied. His eyes sparkled with some unknown thoughts hiding behind them.

Little did Serenity know that his heart was beating just as hard as her own.

"I wanted to take Jasmine for a little exercise before you arrived. I thought you would be here earlier, but Master said you hadn't returned yet when our duty was over, so I stayed…" he let his sentence trail off. Serenity nodded her head. "Where's Mina?" he asked.

Serenity felt that odd pang in her stomach again. "She and the other Senshi stayed behind in the palace. They have to prepare for the arrival of their parents tomorrow."

He nodded his head, his smirk driving her insane. "Wonderful," he said.

She shot him a suspecting look. "Why is that wonderful?" she asked sharply.

He snickered. "We can continue with the lessons," he said matter-of-factly. S

he rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here for lessons. I came to train Jasmine," she replied in the same matter-of-fact tone. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he gestured for her to come into the ring. She complied and walked over to the two, who were both watching her every move. As soon as she reached them, Darien handed her the lead rope. He jogged over to the edge of the ring, opposite to where Serenity had entered the ring, where he had prepared a stool earlier. He brought it over and placed it beside Jasmine, and then took the lead rope away from Serenity once more.

"Go ahead. I'll hold her steady," he said gently as he started to stroke Jasmine's face. Serenity nodded and walked over to the stool. She stood upon it and put her hands on Jasmines back, massaging it as she allowed the mare to get used to having pressure on her back again. Then, slowly, she started to put more and more weight on the mares back.

Jasmine snorted a bit in confusion again, but was calmed down by Darien's soothing voice. "Calm down sweetheart, calm down. She's not hurting you," he murmured softly. Serenity rolled her eyes a little. Of course she wasn't hurting her. She increased the pressure until she was holding herself up on the mares back. Then she slowly descended again. Jasmine was as calm as Serenity had ever seen her , listening to Darien's voice. Serenity massaged the horses back again, but this time when she started to put pressure on it, she also started to lean onto the horse with her stomach. Eventually she was draped across the horses back. Jasmine tried turning her head to see what was going on, but Darien kept her attention focused on him. Then, without warning, he started to walk her.

Serenity stiffened. She knew that Jasmine had sensed her tension since she hesitated in her next step and flicked her ears backwards.

"Calm down," said Darien, more to Serenity than the horse.

"You should have warned me you were going to walk her," Serenity said as calmly as she could, so as to not make Jasmine even more nervous. She heard Darien chuckle.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" he asked, keeping his voice gentle as well. Serenity sighed slightly under her breath as she willed her muscles to relax. Her ribs were starting to be a little soar as Jasmine finally started to relax herself. Darien made one full round of the ring before they arrived back at the stool. Serenity touched her feet to the stool and straitened up, breathing a sigh of relief that Jasmine was doing so well.

"She's doing well," she remarked as she got off the stool and came over to look at the mare's face.

Darien was staring intently into the horses amber eyes. "Do it again," he said.

Serenity stopped. "What? Again? We should wait a little while so she's not overwhelmed."

"Do it again Usagi, get on her back. She's ok," he said again, not once letting his gaze leave the horses. Serenity wanted to argue, but didn't want the horse to pick up on any tension, so she did as she was told. This time Darien walked the horse a little faster. Jasmine wasn't tense very long. When they made it back to the stool, Serenity slipped off the mare's back again. Jasmine seemed as cool as a cucumber.

"I'm impressed. Most of our horses get so antsy when we do this we can only do a little at a time to start out with," she said, not bothering to get off the stool. Darien was still looking into the horses eyes, almost as if he was holding her in a trance.

"Get on her back Usagi, like a rider," he instructed gently. Serenity gaped at him for a moment. At the pause, Darien broke his gaze with Jasmine for a split second as he looked at Serenity, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Are you scared?" he asked teasingly.

Serenity crossed her arms. "I am not scared. I just don't want to push her too far."

Darien smiled fully as his gaze returned to Jasmine. "Don't worry, she's still fine," he said softly. For some reason, although she didn't want to, Serenity believed him. She returned her hands to Jasmine's back and lifted herself up. Jasmine didn't even flinch, at least not until Serenity slowly moved her leg over the horses back and started to lower herself into a sitting position. She gritted her teeth, and heard Darien reassuring the confused animal. She finished lowering herself and sat as still as she could, allowing the horse to readjust. After a few moments, Darien walked them around the ring. They got halfway around, when Jasmine started to get nervous. Darien tried to sooth her again, but was not being very successful.

He sighed as he looked up at Serenity. "Alright, now she's had enough," he said calmly. Serenity nodded her head. Jasmine seemed to relax a little as soon as she heard Darien speak those words. He looped the lead rope around the fence they were next to and went over to Serenity who was already starting to lift herself up. She felt his hands on her waist as he lifted her up. She brought her leg over Jasmines back, careful as to not disturb the mare herself, and was very thankful that Darien was holding her up. She let herself drop, and landed with her back softly against Darien's chest. His hands were still on her hips as she stroked the mares side.

"She's a wonderful horse," she herd him murmur as he slid his hands off her hips, a bit slower than he should have. Serenity turned to face him. He brought his gaze down to look at her as she turned. "You did well," he said.

Normally Serenity would have snapped, having him praise her as though she were a dog, but the tone of his voice did not convey that meaning. She nodded her head as she realized just how close they were standing together. She felt her heart hammering in her chest and ears, as she slowly leaned against Jasmine's side. Jasmine didn't seem to notice, since she had found a small mound of hay that had been laying beside the ring and was happily munching away.

"She is a beautiful horse, isn't she?" Serenity asked, rather shakily and uncertainly. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her mind was a blank. She wanted to push him away, but the feeling of him so close made her feel almost…safe.

His gaze didn't waver once from her eyes. "Not as beautiful as…" he stopped himself, a look of confusion streaking through his eyes. Serenity felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She wanted him to finish the sentence, but at the same time was scared what it would lead to. His eyes looked like molten darkness itself, the torches casting shadows on his face creating a partial silhouetted effect. She could feel the heat of his body as he took a step forward, bringing himself in contact with her petite form.

"Yes?..." she prompted him softly with a whisper, surprised with her own boldness.

"As beautiful as…." his voice was husky and low. She noticed that his hands were resting on her hips again, and didn't seem to remember him putting them there. She felt him leaning closer, his eyes searching hers, as if asking for permission to be so close to her. She tried to give it to him, but this was too new, too fast.

"Darien, " she whispered shakily.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning in toward her face ever so slightly. She lost her train of thought as she saw a few rebellious locks of hair fall onto his face, framing his masculine features, adding a softness to them. She reached up hesitantly to brush the hair away, but stopped her hand midair. Not letting her shy away so easily, he gently took her hand and brought it up to his face, kissing the palm gently and then laying it on his face.

"I'm scared," she whispered softly, letting him just barley catch the words. She felt him shudder a little under her touch.

"I am too." His words were sad, almost pleading, pleading for her to understand. Her voice caught in her throat as she took a shaky breath. He brought his hand up to her face and traced his thumb along her chin, up her jaw, to the back of her neck. Her hair was pinned up again, so he didn't try to run his fingers through it. Serenity felt a shiver run down her back. His other hand started to glide from her hip to her lower back. He brought his thumb back along her jaw to her chin and tilted her face up to his. Her hand had already made it's way to his hair, how or why she didn't know, nor did she care. He felt her other hand tense on his upper arm. He leaned in a little, searching her eyes once again for permission. He could see it there, deep inside, guarded closely by her own fear of the unknown. He increased the pressure of his hand on her back, and traced his thumb along her lower lip.

Her eyes looked up at him, brimming to the edge with innocence and reservation. He was so close she could feel his sweet breath on her face, smelling of the apple he had eaten earlier. His face took on a pained expression, like he was battling with himself for control, and trying to fight the need for control and just give in to desire. She brought her hand back to his face, and he felt her fingers trembling. That gave him his answer. He leaned forward, bringing the hand that had been on her chin to rest on the horses side, his other arm still looped around her waist. Serenity felt tears prickly her eyes, tears of desire and fear. Just as she thought the whole world came to a stand still...it started to move! Serenity felt herself falling backwards, only to be caught midair by Darien's strong arms. The look of shock made him want to laugh, but he suppressed the urge.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Wh-what just happened?" she stammered, still caught in the haze that the man in front of her had cast around her.

The corners of his lips twitched. "I guess Jasmine decided that she didn't want to be used as a wall anymore," he said. The look on her face was just too much, and he started to laugh. She blinked a few times in surprise, and his laughter increased. He helped her straiten up, at which point she started to laugh too. He gripped the fence of the ring for support and she clutched her stomach. Jasmine gave a small whiney, which caused the two to laugh even more.

They started to calm down again after a few minuets. Darien walked over to Jasmine and took her lead rope and started to walk to the gate. Serenity followed, a grin plastered to her face. "I think that's enough for today," he said.

Serenity giggled. "I don't think Jasmine would not be nervous with us laughing," She replied.

He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "I wasn't talking about Jasmine. I was talking about our lessons."

Serenity giggled. "So that was another lesson?" she asked, as they stepped into the shadows leading to Jasmines stall, and out of the light.

"Of course," he said, and winced at himself for making such a blunt comment when he knew the un-truth behind those words.

He heard Serenity give a small laugh. "Well, I should probably go then. I want to get to bed early tonight," she said in an odd sing-song voice. He nodded, but realizing she wouldn't be able to see the gesture very well, he agreed with her out loud.

"Sleep well," he said as they reached Jasmines stall and Serenity made her way to the front door. In the dark, he didn't even notice the two twin silver trails on the Princess' cheeks._ I should have know better then to think it was real. It was only a lesson to him, _She thought to herself as she reached the door, clutching her arms to her stomach._ Only a lesson_.

Darien watched the figure disappear around the corner before he let out a sigh and leaned his head against the horses warm side on the spot where he had pinched her.

"Sorry Jasmine." He murmured to the horse. "I almost lost it. It was the only way for a good distraction. Thanks." Jasmine bobbed her head as if accepting his thanks. He finally led her into her stall, lost in thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_A/N: So? What did you think? C'mon, you KNOW you want to tell me what your thinking. Oh would you look at that, you CAN tell me! Just press the pretty little button below! I guess I don't really need to be saying that, since some of you are so great at reviewing anyway. This is just a reminder to all those who don't review. _


	16. His Confused Heart

* * *

**Chapter 16 His Confused Heart**

* * *

It was about 10:30 pm as he closed the door to the barn, and made his way to the gates. The guards smiled and greeted him as he passed. He smiled in return, although it wasn't exactly a genuine smile. He walked to town, lost deep in thought.

_I don't get it. I just don't get it. Why? Why am I drawn to this woman? The King and Queen would be furious if they found out. I'm here for a different purpose, to find out about the princess_.

He ran his hand through his hair. _Why did I not kiss her though? Clearly it would have only been part of the lesson. She…she wouldn't be interested in me outside the lessons anyhow_.

He quickened his pace slightly. _She would have probably been mortified if I had tried to kiss her with any real feelings, not just as a teaching tool. She's just too damn innocent! _

He let out a deep sigh._ That's it, that's why I couldn't kiss her. Maybe that's also why I'm falling…_he cut his thought off. _No, I can't even go there. She's a pretty girl, nothing more. _

He felt himself shiver. _A pretty girl who can't ever find out how I've almost fallen for her_.

Darien looked up at the night sky, up at the earth. He knew that Malachite would be contacting him soon to take news back to the royal family back on earth. Truth was, he didn't have much to report. He hadn't even seen the princess yet. However, he could still feel Usagi's hips beneath his hands, her palm resting gently on his face, the intoxicating smell of her hair, that trusting look in her eyes, knowing he wouldn't push her too far. It's that look that made me pinch poor Jasmine.

He smiled to himself at that thought. _I can't believe I was actually scared of pushing her too far…to possibly hurt her. _He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He needed a clear head. And yet the memory of her delicate hands clinging to him was not helping.

It took him very little time to reach Motoki's tavern. He entered the warm room, surprised to see how empty it was. Only a few groups of people sat at the various tables, drinking, talking and eating. He saw Naru talking to a family at one of the tables, and she waved at him as soon as she saw him. He smiled at her before she returned to the conversation she was having with the woman of the group.

Darien came over to the bar where Motoki was filling out some papers. "Why the melancholy look, my friend?" Motoki asked as soon as Darien had sat down and slumped over the counter.

"It's nothing," Darien mumbled.

Motoki smiled and pulled out a mug from under the counter, filling it with warm cider. "Somehow, I don't believe you," he said as he handed the steaming brew to the man in front of him. Darien inclined his head as a thanks as he accepted the warm vessel. He took a half-hearted sip before he placed the mug on the counter between his hands and stared into its liquid depths. Motoki leaned over the counter. "Rough day at the palace?" he asked.

Darien shook his head, then paused, and nodded slowly. "I guess you could say that," he said.

Motoki nodded his head. "How are you liking the stables?" he asked.

Darien shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Motoki, willing his face to look a little more cheerful. "I'm really enjoying it actually. The other stable hands are good men, and the Master of Horse seems very good as well."

Motoki nodded in agreement. "He is wonderful. Usagi praises him a lot," Motoki replied. As soon as he spoke the name Usagi, however, Motoki saw a noticeable change in the body language of the man. Darien seemed to slump over ever so slightly more, his eyes became downcast, and he gripped his mug tighter. He looked up again almost immediately though, and took on a cheerful tone.

"I met one of the Senshi today. Mina, the princess from Venus," he said, trying to bring the conversation away from the object of his thoughts.

Motoki nodded slowly, noticing the sudden change of subject. "Ahhh yes, Mina. She's a wonderful person," he said.

Darien nodded. "She seemed very kind," he said.

Motoki smiled. "She is. That girl has a heart of gold. She and Usa-uh-the Princess are very close. They're cousin," he said with a grin, and he noted a sparkle of interest enter Darien's eyes.

"Really? How close?" he asked.

Motoki shrugged. "The Queen's brother is Mina's father. I do know that the two girls are quite similar though." Darien was sitting up strait now, listening to Motoki's words. "They are both kind, although Serenity is more of a prankster than Mina. Also a little shorter," Motoki said, and chuckled at the last statement. "All of the Senshi are taller than Serenity. She hates that. For some reason she can't stand being the shortest of them."

"How short is she? You make her sound as though she were a dwarf," Darien asked.

Motoki hesitated for a moment. "She, well…..I guess you could say she's about Usagi's height." Darien lost his straightness again at the mention of Usagi. Motoki quickly continued. "There isn't really anything unusual about Serenity, save for the fact that she is unbelievably beautiful." He could swear that he saw Darien's lips twitch.

"Really?" Darien asked a little teasingly. "You think so, do you?"

Motoki felt his cheeks warm up a little. "Well, uh, yes. It's not like I have feelings for her, but yes, she is beautiful. No one can deny it, not even her brother. Ok, he would deny it, but only jokingly."

Darien chuckled. "What is she like though?" he asked.

Motoki sighed. "It's hard to describe her, you would have to know her. She's very unique." Darien was now wearing a slightly puzzled look on his face, but he didn't ask any more questions. He saw Motoki look up as he heard the door close.

"That's the last of them," Naru called out to him from the other side of the now-empty tavern. "Do you want me to lock the door on the way out?"

Motoki nodded. "Yes, thanks Naru. Have a good night," Motoki replied.

"Sure, thanks Motoki, you too. Good night Darien," the red head called back. Darien nodded his head towards her as she exited, leaving behind only a soft click of the lock turning. Motoki straitened up and started to dry some of the mugs that were sitting on the counter and putting them back under the counter.

He was determined to find out what was bothering Darien, and he had a pretty good idea how to start. "So, now that you're working at the palace, have you had a chance to see Usagi around at all?" He knew he had hit the right nerve, because Darien took on a reserved pose again.

"I've seen her a few times," he said, not volunteering any more information than that.

"And?" Motoki prompted.

"And what?"

"What did you talk about?"

Darien sighed. "Horses. I met up with her and Mina earlier today, and just with her later in the evening when we were training one of the horses. Oh, and once last night."

Motoki dried another mug. "So what's the problem?" he asked.

Darien shot him an exasperated look. "What makes you think that there's a problem?" he asked.

Motoki shrugged his shoulders. "Each time I mention her, you look depressed."

Darien looked back down at his mug. "Motoki, there's nothing to tell. I've been continuing the lessons, she's been learning, there's no more to it than that." he mumbled.

Motoki stopped drying the mug in his hands. "Well, you didn't tell me that before. How have you been continuing the lessons?" he asked, a hint of laughter lacing his voice.

There was a moment of silence before Darien spoke. "I've been helping her be comfortable around men, just as we were doing before. She's improving, although she still isn't comfortable with being in close contact with a man." He glanced up and noted with some amusement the horrified look on Motoki's face.

"In close contact…what have you been teaching her!" Motoki cried out.

Darien almost chuckled. "Relax Motoki, I haven't laid a hand on her in any inappropriate way."

Motoki visibly relaxed. "Then why…"he began, but was cut off.

"Motoki, I said there is nothing to tell," Darien said calmly. Motoki shut his mouth, although not with any intentions of stopping his interrogation. Darien, however, wanted no more questions. He quickly finished the cider and stood up , taking the mug in the direction of the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with the mug cleaned out.

"Thanks for the cider Motoki. I should really get to bed. Big day tomorrow, with some of the Royals arriving from other planets." Motoki was tempted to stop him, but decided against it. He would continue his questioning when Darien was in a slightly better mood.

Darien walked upstairs to his room, fell into bed, and tried to sleep. Sleep did not come easily for him though, and when it did, his dreams were filled with a certain blonde-haired goddess. Safe to say, he did not sleep well.

…………………………………..

_A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to keep it short. I didn't want to go into a complete psychological breakdown of Darien and his thoughts, so I put in just enough to hopefully peak your interest in his comments at the beginning. Anja._


	17. Motoki to the Rescue

**

* * *

Chapter 17 Motoki to the Rescue**

* * *

Serenity paced her room, every muscle, nerve, and fibre of her being on edge. She had been high strung for the past two days, as well as all morning, and couldn't get herself to calm down. Things were finally starting to calm down after the arrival of all the parents (she shuddered at the memory of all the hugs and kisses and pinched cheeks...honestly some people forgot how old she was now!) She wanted to go see Jasmine as well as…no, just Jasmine, she corrected herself. No 'as well as'. However, Selenity had arranged for a seamstress to come that afternoon to fit her for a few new gowns, and she couldn't leave until that ordeal was over.

She heard a faint knock on the door and nearly jumped out of her skin. "C-come in," she managed to stammer our.

The door opened and in popped Ami's head. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked gently.

Serenity shook her head. "No, please, come in. I need something to occupy me right now."

Ami's face broke into a smile as she skipped in. Serenity noticed that she was dragging an arm behind her, and was rather surprised to see Motoki attached to that arm. "Motoki, what are you doing here?" she asked, happy to see her friend.

He smiled at her as he wrapped her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. "I just came to see how you were doing, since you haven't come down to the tavern for a while," he replied as he let her down, happy to see her smiling.

"Sorry, it's been so hectic around here the past few days. I haven't been able to get out at all," she told him.

Ami giggled. "That's true. None of us have. I think that Lita is getting quite antsy being away from her usual routine of training, and Rai is climbing the walls not being able to go look at the cute stable boys."

Motoki laughed as did Serenity, but Motoki noted the sad look on her face. "Well, hopefully things will slow down over the next few days," he said.

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes, it should. Not much, but somewhat," she said, knowing that those words were probably not true. She decided to change the subject. "What have you been up to Motoki?" she asked.

Motoki shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really. I've been working, but that's about all," he said nonchalantly. Serenity sat down on the sofa and motioned for him and Ami to take seats as well. Motoki accepted, but Ami shook her head.

"I need to go and find a book in the library. I only brought Motoki here so he wouldn't be interrogated half a dozen times on his way up. I'll be back shortly," she said as she headed over to the door.

Serenity nodded as she turned her attention back to Motoki. "Ami and the girls tell me you've been a little high strung the past few days," he said rather bluntly.

Serenity looked at him with blinking surprised eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, her higher pitched voice betraying her. He raised his eyebrows at her. She humbly accepted the gesture. "I don't know, I suppose I'm just nervous, that's all," she said, hoping he would not ask her for more details. She brought her gaze up to meet his.

He had a very calm look on his face, one that said he knew there was more to it than that, but he wouldn't ask. Instead, he simply turned to another person as his topic. "Well, would you mind explaining why Darien has been so high strung the same number of days?"

Serenity gaped at him, not knowing what to say. Finally she found her voice. "How should I know? Shouldn't you be asking him that? I haven't even seen him for two and a half days!"

Motoki sighed. "I know that, that's how long he's been high strung. Every time I mention your name he gets all quite and won't talk to me about you, and he gets jittery."

Serenity stared at him wide-eyed. Then her gaze turned more mellow. "I can assure you Motoki, any feelings that Darien has right now are not caused by me," she said coolly.

He looked at her curiously. "How do you know? You haven't seen him in three days, remember?"

"Two and a half," she blurted out. Serenity bit her tongue at her comment, and watched Motoki's face go from surprise to consideration to realization.

"Sorry, my mistake," he said slowly, a small grin creeping onto his face. Serenity could feel herself growing warmer and uncomfortable. She hadn't really just more or less admitted to Motoki that she was keeping track of how long she had not seen Darien, had she? _At leas I didn't tell him it's been two days, 16 hours, and 25 minutes, _she thought

Serenity flashed Motoki a smile. "No problem, it's not like we're keeping track!" Motoki raised an eyebrow. Serenity shifted nervously in her seat. "So, are you going to be busy in the next week? Last time I tried to come Naru stopped me and told me you would be bust for a few days."

Motoki nodded his head. "Actually, I came here to invite you down to the tavern tomorrow night with all of the girls. After all, in a week you're not going to have time for me, at least not in an informal way. I wanted to throw a small party."

Serenity's eyes shone with excitment. "That would be wonderful. Tomorrow night would be fine. I'll tell the girls," she bubbled.

Motoki laughed. "No need to, I already did," he said. Serenity let out a pleased squeal. "Naru will be there as well as a few other people that you know from around town. We'll start at 9:30 so that you can get away from everything here," he concluded.

She nodded her head eagerly. "I'll be there for sure," she said. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Serenity called. The door opened and in walked the Seamstress. She paused in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry your Highness, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said cheerfully.

Both people smiled at her. "I was actually just leaving," Motoki said to her, and then looked back to Serenity. "I have to get back to the tavern, I promised Naru I wouldn't be gone too long." Serenity nodded her head and followed him with her gaze as he walked to the door. After giving a bow to the Seamstress, and flashing Serenity one last smile, he left.

The Seamstress looked at the sitting princess. "May I call my girls in?" she asked. Serenity nodded and put on her best fake smile as she stood up, mentally preparing herself for the ordeal.

* * *

Motoki made his way out of the palace and headed strait for the stables. He didn't come to the palace very often, and so he got lost twice, but finally found the place he was looking for.

The building was bustling, with stable hands taking horses to and from training rings, washing stations, and stalls. He walked around for about ten full minutes before he finally found who he was looking for. Darien was standing next to a pure white horse, talking to the Master of Horses. Motoki came over to them and was greeted with two smiling faces.

"Motoki, it's been too long!" exclaimed the Master. Motoki shook his outstretched hand as Master slapped him on the back hard, causing Motoki to stumble a little. "How are you lad?"

Motoki grinned. "I'm doing just fine." Darien snickered at his stumbling friend.

"What brings you to the stables? Serenity isn't here," Master of Horse asked. Motoki swallowed hard at the mention of Serenity's name, and noted a surprised look cross Darien's face.

"I-uh-I'm not looking for her. I came here looking for Darien." He was starting to pray that Darien would not ask him any questions in the next ten years.

"I'm done with him now, so he's all yours," Master said, and with that he smiled at Motoki one last time, gave him another hit on the back, and left.

Motoki looked up at Darien. Before Darien had a chance to ask anything, Motoki started to talk. "So, umm, who is this?" he asked, patting the horse gently on the neck.

Darien looked at the animal affectionately. "This is Jasmine. Master just put me in charge of her training since she seems to be comfortable with me."

Motoki nodded, laying a hand on the horses chest. "She's a beauty. A really fine horse," Motoki said a little shakily. He was starting to panic due to the look in Darien's eyes, a searching look as though he was going to kill him if he did not answer his question as to why he might have been looking for the Moon Princess. So to try and save himself, he rushed on speaking. "I-I came here to ask you something. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

'The Look' faltered for a brief moment. "Why?" Darien asked in a cool voice as 'The Look' returned.

"There's going to be a small get together at the tavern as a small good-bye party for Usagi." Motoki could have jumped for joy as 'The Look' disappeared at the mention of Usagi's name.

"Good-bye party?" he asked, a little confused.

Motoki nodded his head. "Yes, remember? She's going to Earth with the princess."

Darien stared at him for a moment, and then remembered the conversation he had with Usagi when they had been dancing the second time at the tavern. She had asked him about the earth, and when he asked why, she had told him "I-I'm going to be going there with the princess after she is married."

He felt himself shiver a little. "Sure, I'll come. What time?"

Motoki smiled. "Come sometime between 9:00 and 9:30 pm. You can come earlier if you like, but that's the time we're starting."

Darien nodded his head. "Fine, I'll be there."

Motoki grinned as he gave the horse one final rub. "Ok, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow!"

Darien nodded, and the two men parted. Not until an hour later did Darien remember that he had wanted to interrogate Motoki.

* * *

_A/N: Oooo, and the plot is set for another meeting! Mwa ha ha! I love being in control! Actually, not really, I'm not a power hungry person…but I will admit I like keeping people in suspense. Therefore, I will leave you with this thought...the next chapter they will see each other again, and the chapter after that they are going to be…shifty eyes...alone…shifty eyes. So stay tuned! Don't touch that remote! Decided Bride will continue shortly!_


	18. Mistaken Identity

**

* * *

Chapter 18 Mistaken Identity**

* * *

"Rei watch it, you're going to squish them!" Lita was twitching from watching Rei carrying the box full of goodies.

Rei shot her an annoyed look. "No I'm not, I'm being careful!" she snapped. The other three girls rolled their eyes and sighed, as they walked to Motoki's tavern. Lita had baked up boxes of goodies when she had heard they were going to a party. It was something the palace cooks had been getting used to for years now, having a princess around who loved to bake.

They reached the tavern and entered the door, already hearing voices from within. As soon as they stepped in they were met with greetings, laughter, and music.

"Girls you made it!" They all turned to Motoki, who's cheerful voice was coming from the bar. They all came over and deposited their boxes on the counter. "What, did you bring food to feed the entire Moon army? I assure you, there won't be that many people here!" he exclaimed as he saw all of the food.

Lita blushed as the other girls laughed. "Here, we can put it on these tables," she said, motioning to a row of tables already bearing an impressive amount of food and beverages.

A few of the people Motoki had invited knew how to play musical instruments, so they were keeping the place upbeat. Serenity was surprised how many people there were, and all of them she knew.

Motoki led them to one of the rooms as soon as they had deposited their food on the tables so that they could put their cloaks away. There were already cloaks all over the room, but no one really seemed to care. The girls exited one by one, Serenity being the last. As she was about to walk out the door, she felt Motoki's hand clasp her arm.

He leaned close to her ear. "Don't worry, I told everyone that some people present don't know who you really are," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him with a surprised glance. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes already scanning the room for a certain man she knew for sure was there now.

"He's over by the stairs," Motoki murmured in her ear.

Her eyes darted over to the stairs where she saw him talking to Sakia, one of the barmaids. He looked up to meet her eyes, as though he had felt her gaze on him. Her hands sweated as his face broke into a smile. Her face heated up as he winked. Her heart sank as he turned his attention back to the barmaid.

A sudden realizations came to her as she looked back at the face of her friend who had a very obvious smirk on his face. "Why would I care where Darien is?" She asked icily.

Motoki's smirk deepened. "Oh good, so you did know who I was talking about!" he replied cheekily, completely ignoring her question.

Serenity felt herself blush as she hit his arm hard, and walked away. She heard laughter coming form him. Ignoring it, she walked to the opposite side of the room where the girls were standing and conversing with Naru and joined in their conversation. Her eyes kept wandering back to the man at the stairs, leaning against the doorframe, joking with the pretty wench. Serenity knew her, and she was a nice enough girl, but for some reason at that moment, she had a strong dislike for her. She looked back to the girls, added a few comments to the conversation, and then let her eyes wander back to the man. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes locked with his. She couldn't tare her eyes away, not until she noticed that god-forsaken smirk that had taken over his face. She looked away quickly, the sound of her heart beating blocking out all sound in the room.

None of the girls noticed a new visitor enter the room as Serenity walked into the kitchen. Darien did however, and motioned to him. They stood together in the corner of the room near the fire.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked quietly, leaning over the railing which led down to the fire pit.

His visitor gently inclined his head. "We were supposed to meet tonight, remember?" he replied.

Darien ran his hand through his hair. "I thought it was tomorrow," he said with a sigh. "I apologize."

Malachite nodded. "You don't need to apologize to me," he said. Although there was no one within close enough vicinity to over hear them, the two men kept their voices low. "Have you seen her yet?" the General asked.

Darien shook his head. "No, not yet. I have met some of the Senshi and workers from the palace and stables, as well as a few people from town, but not her." Malachite nodded at the comment before Darien continued speaking. "Everyone speaks of her so differently. Overall I get two impressions, one of which shows she a child in the body of a woman."

Malachite chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. I'd say she's a fierce warrior." He thought back to the sword dance he had witnessed between her and the Master of Swords.

Darien looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "That's a new one to me. Why do you say that?" he asked, rather intrigued.

A smile formed on Malachite's lips. "I was able to watch her training at the palace," he stated simply, "she's good with the sword." He looked back at Darien. "Don't worry, she's not only a warrior. The other times I have seen her, she has been calm and serene, as her name suggests."

Darien returned his gaze to the fire as he slowly nodded his head. "That is the other story I have heard," he said, "that of a serene, gentle creature." He looked back at Malachite. "Have you heard any rumours whether or not she will accept the offer?" he asked, thinking back to what Usagi had told him.

_"I-I'm going to be going there with the princess after she is married." She said, not being able to come up with anything better. His features contorted into a frown._

_"How do you know she will accept the Prince of the earth?" He asked gently. She felt cornered, not really knowing what to tell him. She didn't really feel like saying 'I'm the princess, so I know!' Instead, she looked over to Motoki._

_"I just have a strong feeling, that's all." She glanced back up into his eyes._

Malachite shook his head gently.

"No. Not directly anyway. Her mother seems to approve of the match strongly though." He remembered the conversation he had with the Queen.

_"You need not have fear of that from my daughter. She may have a fiery spirit, but she is not controlling." Her smile was genuine. "If what you say is true, then perhaps this will not be such a bad match after all."_

Malachite looked back at Darien. The young man seemed to be lost in thought, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

"It's hard to say which description pictures her," he finally said.

Malachite joined his gaze upon the flames. "I think the truth lies in the middle. She is still young, trying to mature. From what I can tell, she is not a bad person. A little unsure of herself socially, but strong when it comes to areas where she is comfortable," Malachite concluded. Darien nodded.

………………………………..

Motoki watched the two men from across the room, where he was talking to the Senshi. Serenity was still in the kitchen. He knew that the man had visited Darien a few times, but he didn't know anything about him. They both had their backs to him, looking into the flames, glancing at one another every so often. He frowned. Each time the man came Darien and him would go and talk together quietly, and afterward Darien would always seem to be lost in deep thought. He sighed, hoping that Darien wouldn't go quiet over the evening. He turned his attention back to the girls who were all laughing.

He felt his cheeks go warm. "What? What did I miss?" he asked defensively.

"You didn't hear a thing we said, did you?" Lita asked, followed by a spasm of giggling.

Motoki bowed his head a little. "No, sorry, I was thinking about something," he replied. He looked back up to where Darien and the man were talking. "Do any of you girls know who that man is over there with Darien?" he asked, hoping that perhaps one of them could shed some light on the mysterious stranger.

The girls looked over.

"I don't know," Mina said.

Ami shook her head. "I'm not sure either. I would need to see his face."

Lita shrugged her shoulders. "He looks a little familiar," she said.

Only Rei remained silent, staring intently at him. "I know him, but I can't say where from," she murmured quietly. The girls shrugged their shoulders as they turned to Motoki.

Serenity chose that moment to return.

………………………………..

Malachite straitened up.

"I'll send a messenger tomorrow to Earth," he said, then paused as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "So, do you think Endymion will want to accept her?" he asked.

Darien looked at him and shrugged, the same smile creeping across his face. "I don't know. He's going to have to meet her first."

Malachite chucked as he turned around. He stopped. "What is she doing here?" Darien heard him hiss.

"Who?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the flames.

"Serenity."

………………………………..

"So what have I missed?" Serenity asked as she approached the group.

Rei jerked her head in the direction of Darien and the man across the crowded room. "Motoki wants to know who that man talking to Darien is. None of us can figure it out."

Serenity let her eyes shift over to the two. She let out a light gasp as she saw him turn to face her. "Th-that's General Malachite!" she gasped out. All girls and Motoki looked over to him, and Serenity saw a streak of recognition run across Malachite's face. She quickly whirled around, looking for a place to escape.

………………………………..

"What did you say?" Darien asked, his back suddenly stiffening.

Malachite looked at Darien. "If you want to see her, here's your chance. Serenity is here. The blond looking at us with the Senshi," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He didn't once take his eyes off the young man as Darien turned around quickly, his eyes locking with the Senshi.

………………………………..

Serenity was already heading to the back door, and didn't see Darien whirl around. The other Senshi did, still dumbfounded, not being able to take their eyes from the two men.

………………………………..

Darien stared at the girls, not knowing what to do or say. He saw the blue haired Ami, the brown haired Lita, the raven haired Rei…..and the blonde haired Mina. The conversation he had with Motoki days before flashed through his mind.

_"She is. That girl has a heart of gold. She and Usa-uh-the Princess are very close. They're cousin," he said with a grin, and he noted a sparkle of interest enter Darien's eyes. _

_"Really? How close?" he asked. _

_Motoki shrugged. "The Queen's brother is Mina's father. I do know that the two girls are quite similar though." _

Darien felt his face warm up. He saw Mina blanch as she rushed in the direction of the door, the one that Serenity had used for her exit only moments before when he had not been looking. Was it possible that Mina was Serenity? It didn't make sense, since even Motoki had confirmed that Mina was the princess of Venus. Was it possible that The girl before him was not the real Mina, but Serenity trying to hide her identity?

"That's her?" he asked. Malachite turned just as Mina shut the door behind her.

"She's gone now," he said.

Darien nodded. "I know. She just went through the door," he said. "The blonde….are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, I spoke with her myslef," was all Malachite replied.

Darien let out a low sigh. _So, _he thought to himself,_ you're Princess Serenity_.


	19. Mistake Fixed, Confessions Made

**

* * *

Chapter 19 Mistake Fixed, Confessions Made**

* * *

Mina found Serenity leaning against the wall of the small courtyard, gasping for air. "Usagi..." she said as she approached her friend.

"He recognized me, I'm sure he did," Serenity gasped out.

Mina put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Maybe he didn't," she said quietly, although judging from Serenity's strong reaction, she knew she was probably wrong.

Serenity shook her head. "No, I'm sure he did. Mama is going to find out now for sure. How am I going to get out of this?" Serenity looked up into Mina's eyes. Mina gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad. Your mother knows Motoki, and she likes him. She might be a little annoyed, but nothing too bad."

Serenity sighed. _True, but that's not what I'm worried about. Now Darien will know… _Serenity looked down again. "You should go inside Mina. I need to think of an excuse to give mother."

Mina nodded her head in understanding and walked back to the door. Upon trying it she found it was locked. She knocked, but her knocking was drowned out by the noise from the inside. "I'll have to go around the building. I'll unlock it for when you want to come in." Mina told Serenity as she walked along the wall and around the corner of the building.

Serenity let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall, her hand resting on the cool stones behind here, eyes closed to the sky. She felt her breathing was still quick, and she couldn't stop her beating heart. It didn't help when she heard the door creak open. Her gaze shot to the door, and she was shocked to see Darien walking through it.

He looked more surprised to see her. "Usagi...what are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped out and shut the door behind him, blocking off the laughter and music at the same time.

She looked at him with panic in her eyes. He had to know now, since he had been with Malachite. "I-I needed some air," she said, and cursed herself for allowing her voice to betray so much of her emotion.

He came over to her, concern painting his face. "Are you alright?" he asked as he reached her.

She nodded as she felt tears prickling her eyes, threatening to spill over. She couldn't understand why though. "I think so," she said, not trusting herself to say more.

"Come on," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "walk, it will make you feel better."

Serenity nodded her head feebly and started to walk, with Darien at her side, through the small garden behind Motoki's tavern. It was his mothers pride and joy.

Serenity couldn't bring herself to look up at her companion. Ironically, neither could he.

_I know I've heard that Serenity is a prankster, so I understand why she didn't tell me who she was when she first met me, but why didn't Usagi tell me? _He thought as they walked._ I thought she wouldn't do something like that. _He shook his head at the thought, making Serenity finally look up at him. _No, she must have been under orders not to tell anyone, _he concluded.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

He looked down at her, surprised to see her pleading eyes gazing up at him. He gave her a smile. "No, not at all. Should I be?" He asked with a bit of amusement in his voice. He saw surprise run through her face, and noticed her shiver as she brought her gaze back down to her moving feet.

She gasped lightly when she felt his strong arm encircle her shoulders. "I thought you might be," she said softly. She heard him sigh.

"I thought so too. But I'm not. I understand why you didn't tell me." He felt her shiver again, and pulled her in a little closer.

They stopped at the small Koi pond. He looked down at her face and was surprised to see her eyes swimming in tears. "Usagi what's wrong?" he asked gently. It hurt him in an odd way to see her crying, and he couldn't say why.

She kept her gaze locked on the pond. "I…You're the first man who has not judged me right away because of….except Motoki, but he's like my brother……" Her sentence trailed off as a tear made a silver trail down her cheek. Her eyes went wide and her whole body went stiff when she felt him turn and wrap both of his arms around her, pressing her body to his in a warm embrace. At first she didn't know what to make of it, but quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt, letting the tears flow. She completely missed the confused look on his face.

"Of course I don't judge you Usagi. I don't judge people that quickly on one single incident." He felt her grip him tighter. "I just want to know, why the charade?" he asked. He felt her stiffen a little, and then she brought her face up to look at his. He brought his hand over and wiped the glistening tears from her face.

"Because people usually do judge too quickly", she said, and paused. "Right away it's 'Yes your Highness' and 'Of course m'Lady,' and no one talks to you like a human. And men, well…." She let her sentence trail again as two new twins of silver ran down her face.

He wiped them away again. "And men what?" he urged her to continue.

She took in a shaky breath. "Men only see the claiming of a princess as the claiming of a prize. Nothing more," she finished.

Darien sighed. "Not all men are like that," he murmured as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

He noticed a small smile creep onto her face. "I can see that," she whispered.

He felt her bury her head into his shirt again, so he held her tighter with one arm, while he brought his other arm up so his hand was on the nape of her neck. He heard her sigh as he started to stoke the back of her neck.

Darien looked down at the figure he was cradling, an odd feeling of contentment rushing through his veins. He lowered his face to her head and breathed in her feminine smell. Her small form shrunk further into his chest, not out of fear, but comfort. Involuntarily, he shuddered. _She is so gentle and beautiful. How can I… _he heard her give a sigh of contentment. He almost felt like crying himself. _How can I not tell her I……_he stiffened a little at his own thoughts._ That I love her_.

Serenity was having a mental battle of her own. _Why did I have to be born a princess? I could stay with Darien and not worry about Endymion if I was just a normal girl. Serenity felt a new wave of tears flood her eyes. It's not like he feels the same way about me. He could never possibly love me the way that I- _she cut the thought off, her eyes growing wide._ No, I can't love him. I just can't I'm not a normal girl. Still…._the tears began to flow again. _I do love him_.

She started to shiver as she tried to muffle her crying, but as soon as the first sob escaped her lips, Darien tensed. "Usagi…?" His voice was filled with such tenderness and compassion that it only made her cry harder. He didn't even ask, only held her closer, stroking her back tenderly.

"It-it's not fair. It's j-just not fair. Why-why c-can't…" she sobbed out into his shirt, clutching him closer. He held her. That was all he could really do. He brought his hand to her chin and tilted her face up so that her gaze met his. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the ocean of emotions in her eyes, the passion, the desire, the need….the love? He knew he had to be wrong on the last one. Didn't he? He searched her eyes for hidden answers. Her hands were now at his chest, gripping the fabric as though her life depended on it.

"What isn't fair?" he asked, a little hoarsely.

She shook her head and brought her gaze down to his chest. "Have you ever wanted something so badly, but knew you couldn't have it?" she asked, her voice sounding as though she thought the comment was ironic.

He stared at her for a few moments, not saying anything. Placing his fingers beneath her chin, he gently brought her face up again so her eyes were looking into his. The blue of the night sky met with the blue of day. What he said next surprised him almost as much as it surprised her. "Of course," he murmured. "It's standing right in front of me."

Her mouth dropped open slightly, not knowing what to say. She didn't have enough time to even think of anything to say, as she lost all thoughts and knowing of existence as his lips came down and landed softly on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as her arms came up around his neck. He pulled her in close, increasing the pressure of his lips on hers. He felt her shudder beneath his hands, and he only pulled her in closer. Her hands found their way to his hair as she clung to him to keep from falling. He sensed this and tightened his grip, letting her know he wouldn't let her fall.

The kiss was chaste, but the passion that was coursing through the two could have shattered worlds.

She felt herself melting into him, and he responding by letting her do so. After a few moments, which felt like they should have lasted an eternity, he pulled away slightly, keeping his lips only millimetres from hers. He felt her breaths on his lips, the smell sweet and intoxicating. He looked into her eyes. He saw the passion still within her, the absolute confidence in him.

Then another emotion flashed through her eyes as her hands slipped to his shoulders, one that resembled fear mixed with despair. "Please Darien," she whispered. "Tell me that wasn't another lesson."

All of his muscles tensed and then shuddered at those words. They wrenched at his heart, and he wanted to do nothing more than ease any fears she had. "No Usagi," he said, his voice raspy. "That wasn't a lesson." His thumb traced her cheek, caressing the place where tears had graced her only moments before. "I couldn't do that to you," he whispered. Then a small grin tugged at his lips. He knew what he was about to do, and it was something he knew he could never regret. "I-I love you."

She felt her knees tremble, and his responded to that by holding her tighter to him. "You-you what?" He almost couldn't hear her words, they were spoken so quietly, and suddenly he felt afraid. Afraid he had gone too far, that he had scared her. He couldn't back out now though.

He swallowed hard. "I love you Usagi." Those were the only words he could give her. His heart would not allow him to say anything else.

She was startled by the rawness in his voice. Her grip on his shoulders tightened. "Y-you can't love me!" He heard her say, her voice shaky.

"And why not?" he asked, smiling to try and hide his own fear and pain, but the shakiness in his voice betrayed him.

"Because you know I am promised to another," she said.

He looked at her, genuine puzzlement on his face. "What?" he gasped out.

"I'm promised to Endymion, remember? I'm the Moon Princess, so therefore..." She felt like waving her hand in front of his face.

The look on his face could not be described by a thousand words. "What? Y-you're….you're Serenity? But I thought Mina was…"

Now it was Serenity's turn to look at him is disbelief. He had thought Mina was her. Serenity had thought he knew the real truth. Neither could speak as they stared at each other in silence.

Suddenly, Darien pulled Serenity to him an a tight hug, one that nearly crushed her. "I don't care," she heard him whisper hoarsely. "I don't care who you are. You should know that now."

Serenity was shaking, not being able to grasp all that had happened. He loved her for who she was, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Not for being Princess of the Moon, but for her, her true her.

She looked up at him. "Darien, you can't love me," she whispered," because I've fallen in love with you too."


	20. Darien's Message and Thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter 20 Darien's Messages and Thoughts**

* * *

Darien watched, leaning against the door, as the girls finally walked back in the direction of the palace. He and Usagi had returned to the tavern after their walk, and now it was time for everyone to go home.

He heard a small cough behind him and turned around to see Malachite approaching him. He came and stood beside the young man and watched the girls with him.

"Malachite," Darien started to say, then paused.

"Yes?" The General asked.

"You didn't see the girls here tonight," Darien said.

He missed the smirk on Malachite's face. "Really? And why not" he asked, trying to keep his tone serious.

Darien didn't miss the hint of amusement though. "Think about it Malachite. What would the Queen think if she knew her daughter and her Senshi were out in town without a proper escort and without her knowledge of it?" he replied.

Malachite smirked again. "I won't say anything."

Darien nodded and brought his gaze upon Malachite. "Good." He decided that was enough on the topic, and changed the subject. "So, you're sending a messenger to earth first thing tomorrow?"

Malachite nodded. The girls had already disappeared from sight, so they could talk freely. "Yes. Any further messages to send along?" he asked.

"Just my greetings. Tell them….." he paused. "Tell them I think that Endymion will be very pleased with Serenity."

Malachite chuckled. "You finally met her. What did you think?" he asked.

Darien could feel himself blush a little, but thankfully the darkness hid any signs of crimson on his cheeks. "I thought you were referring to Mina at first. I was surprised when Serenity admitted to me who she was." He left out all the details of what had passed between them in the garden, knowing the general would probably slaughter him for it. Darien chuckled to himself as he looked down the streets where the girls had disappeared. He could already hear Malachite's voice._ "How could you have been so careless! You baka!" _he would say, sword being drawn.

Malachite raised an eyebrow. "Is something amusing?" he asked. Darien shook his head and turned to walk back into the tavern. He saw Motoki talking to a few of the people who were still there.

"It's getting late. We should head off to bed," was all Darien said in response. He looked back at Malachite who nodded his head.

"Yes, we should. Goodnight." With a small grin, The silver haired General left, closing the door soundlessly.

Darien watched as Motoki and the small group that was with him approached. They all said their goodnights, and the main room was left empty, save for Motoki and Darien.

"I am so glad that all the girls helped clean up before everyone left. I would hate to have everything left for you and me to do," Motoki said cheerfully, gazing around the clean room.

Darien smiled. "Naru sure likes to take charge when if comes to cleaning," he commented. Motoki nodded and smiled as the two men headed towards the counter. "Motoki, can we talk?" Darien asked.

Motoki looked at him, nodded, and reached under the counter for two mugs. There was still a small pot of cider warming on the fire, so he poured what was left into the two mugs and the two men sat together in front of the cheerful fire.

"What's on your mind?" Motoki asked, fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Usagi…I mean, Serenity…what should I call her?" Darien asked.

Motoki smiled. "It doesn't really matter. Go ahead and call her Usagi, that's what all her friends call her. The name wasn't made up."

Darien nodded and smiled as he took a drink. "That girl has gone through so many names in the time I've known her. Tye, Usagi, Serenity… I'll bet anything she's not really Serenity but Selenity."

Motoki laughed. "I can assure you, she is Serenity," he said, and chuckled as he remembered how he had stumbled upon the two out in the garden. He had been looking for Serenity after she had been outside for quite a while, since Mina had come back without her.

_He walked down the path and rounded the corner to the Koi pond. He stopped as soon as he saw the scene in front of him, Darien was holding Serenity to his chest, her hands clutching his shirt. He was stroking her neck, his face resting on top of her head. They were in complete silence. _

_Motoki cleared his throat and watched with amusement as he saw the two jump from each other and spin around to face him, a look of shock and horror on their faces. "Another lesson, eh? Darien, you're making progress," he said. _

_"Motoki!..." he heard Serenity squeak out. That's when he noticed the shine of tears on her face. He looked at Darien who was watching Serenity with a worried look, one that spoke words that only the heart could feel, one that made Motoki take in his breath sharply._

_"Are you two ok?" he asked. Both now faced him. _

_Darien nodded his head. "We're fine Motoki. Just another lesson," he said gruffly. _

_Motoki heard Serenity take in her breath and both looked at her. She was staring at Darien, her eyes swimming with tears. Then she nodded her head._

_"Yeah Motoki, only a lesson." Her voice was quiet. _

_Motoki looked down at his feet. "The girls were wondering where you were. You should come back." He looked back up and saw both people nod their heads. _

_Serenity took a step forward, but stopped at the sound of Darien's still gruff voice. "We'll be there in a minute," he said as he clasped Serenity's arm. Motoki nodded._

_"Alright," he said, and with that he walked back to the tavern. _

_Darien and Serenity returned within two minutes as well, Darien walking over to the group playing music, and Serenity walked over to the Senshi. Serenity didn't look grief-stricken any more, but neither one of them looked particularly like they were jumping for joy. _

Motoki now stared at the man sitting in front of him, wondering what he was thinking. Darien was thinking of the same situation.

_He saw she was about to leave. _

_"We'll be there in a minute." He growled as he clasped her arm. _

_"Alright," he heard Motoki say, and he turned his head to watch the man walk away and out of sight. He then brought his gaze back to Serenity who was staring up at him. _

_His face took on a soft, apologetic expression. "I didn't mean that," he said, "that it was just a lesson." _

_She nodded her head. "I know. At first I thought you did, since you already said that to me once, but I know you didn't." _

_He nodded, then paused, contemplating her words. "When have I said it to you?" he asked, feeling a little ashamed since he knew he never meant it._

_"The last time we were in the stables training Jasmine that one evening. When we were leaving, you said it was all part of a lesson," she said. He remembered saying those words to her. _

_He felt himself blush. "I didn't mean it back then either." _

_She smiled up at him. "Really?" she asked, rays of hope emitting from that single word. _

_He nodded. "Really." He pulled her in for a hug again. "I wasn't sure if you wanted Motoki knowing what had just really happened." He felt her nod against his chest. _

_"I don't mind if he knows. He won't tell anyone." She then looked up at him."You know this can't happen again, Darien. Endymion's going to be here-" Darien cut her off, placing his thumb on her lips. _

_"Don't. Please. I know," he said quietly._

_She nodded her head as he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the tavern. You have no idea how much I know, he thought to himself._

Darien now turned his face so that he was looking at Motoki. "Motoki," he started to speak, "you should know that what you saw in the garden was not a lesson."

Motoki nodded. "I figured as much," he said as he turned to face Darien. "Be careful," he added.

Darien's face was like a stone, void of emotion. "Why." He said it more like a statement then a genuine question.

"She's still innocent Darien, you know that as well as I do. She's young and naïve about many things still. I don't want to see her hurt. If you hurt her, I would have to kill you. Or at least send the Senshi out to torture you and then kill you." The comment was funny enough to make both men want to laugh, but both kept their solemn expressions.

"I wouldn't hurt her Motoki. Not ever. I thought you were going to warn me about the fact that her soon-to-be family is coming in a short while."

Motoki shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little. "Yes, they are coming, but Serenity doesn't have to accept Endymion's offer."

Darien smiled. "She's set on accepting him," he pointed out.

Motoki sighed and nodded. "I know. She wants peace. I can't say I blame her, but….well, I talked to the Senshi tonight and they are all worried about her. She is so set on accepting Endymion that she is willing to accept him no matter what he is like." He paused as his eyes wandered to the dancing flames again. "I have heard he has fairly decent reputation, but that isn't a guarantee he'll be good to her and make her happy." He took a sip from his mug. "We all just wish that she would have met him and gotten to know him before she made her final decision."

Darien nodded his head. "I understand your concern. I'll tell you this much though Motoki, he will treat her well," he said in a rather determined voice.

Motoki looked up at him from the flames. "How can you be so sure? I know you're from earth, but still…"

Darien let out a sigh as he looked into the depths of the earthen vessel in his hands, and then brought his stare to the flames. "Motoki, what I tell you now you must not tell a single soul, no one. I am telling you only because I may need your help." He looked back at the confused Motoki. "Swear on your life as well as hers that you will not utter a single word I tell you tonight."

Motoki slowly nodded his head, clearly perplexed and not knowing what to think. Darin sighed again and looked down. "I didn't come here to earth looking for work. I came to watch Serenity. I was to see if she would be a good match. I know Endymion better than anyone, better than Malachite or the king and Queen. I know if he would like her or not. So I came to see if things could work." He brought his gaze up to meet Motoki's. "I came here as a spy. I'm telling you now Motoki, she will not be ill treated. She will be loved. She will find the respect that she deserves at the court of Earth. She will be happy." He paused again. "Isn't that all that matters? That she is happy?"

Motoki had so many emotions running through him, he didn't know which one to act on first. He nodded his head though. "Yes, she deserves to be happy," was all me managed to say.

"She will be."

"But how can you be so sure Darien! Besides, even if he did love her, she would not be completely happy unless she could love him too. That is something you can't guarantee."

Both men looked at each other in silence. Then, an odd grin started to spread across Darien's face. "You need to let me finish my explanation before you will understand Motoki. There's still more I need to tell you." Darien chuckled. "I am fairly confident that she will love Endymion, if she gives him a chance-" Motoki cut him off.

"But she doesn't need to love him Darien, she already loves you! It's easy enough to see on her face. She's not the kind of girl who can love two men at the same time, and there is no chance in hell her heart will let go of you easily." Motoki didn't know how to explain this to him. He knew Serenity for much too long, and he knew that now that she had fallen in love, it would slowly destroy her.

Darien brought his gaze down to the ground. "Motoki, do you think that I could live without her being happy?" he looked up and Motoki saw Darien's eyes full of tears. He didn't know what to say at first.

"If you love her so much Darien, why not just tell her and fight for her?" he finally asked.

Darien snorted. "I did tell her. Think about it this way though. Don't you think it would tear her up inside if I tried to make her choose between me and the peace she wants so badly for her people?" Motoki didn't know what to say to Darien's comment. "Motoki, let me finish speaking right now, let me explain a few things to you. When Serenity is introduced to Endymion the Prince of Earth for the first time, she will hate him for a short while."

Motoki stared at him. "That's not very reassuring Darien." he said coolly. He was surprised to hear Darien chuckle.

"It wasn't supposed to be. However, her hate will pass." He looked up at Motoki, who was listening to every word coming from Darien's lips. "You see Motoki, there are secrets that she does not know, that you don't know about the Prince of the Earth. She is going to understand him. I will tell you some of these things though, and perhaps they will put your mind at ease."

Motoki looked at Darien curiously. "Secrets? And what do you mean she will understand him?" Darien chuckled again, and Motoki listened intently as Darien's story unfolded.

When all was said, the two stared into the fire again, lost in deep thought.


	21. Mother and Daughter Heart to Heart

**

* * *

Chapter 21 Mother and Daughter Heart to Heart**

* * *

Serenity felt antsy. She had not seen Darien all day, and on top of that she was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment. Her mother, General Malachite, Luna, Artemis, the Senshi and their parents, and she were having dinner together and enjoying each others company. They had been doing so for the past hour and a half. It was a situations she did not want to be in, since the General knew where she had been the previous night.

She found herself glancing at the General now and then, who would lean over to talk to Queen Selenity every so often. She had been nervous all day, thinking that at any moment he would mention that he had seen her at Motoki's tavern. So far, though, she had not received any evil glares from her mother.

"Princess, have you been able to practice the dance steps that Luna and I taught you?" Artemis asked, snapping Serenity from her thoughts.

She brought her attention to him, and smiled a little to herself. "Yes Artemis, I have." She didn't mention whom she had been practicing with.

Artemis nodded his head approvingly and looked to Luna. "I told you to have more confidence Luna," he said, amusement ringing from his voice,

Luna sighed. "I never said I didn't have confidence in her," she replied.

Serenity smiled at Luna. "Of course Luna."

Luna looked up at her and the women smiled at each other. Serenity knew that Luna knew her habits all too well. She had not cast aside her childhood long enough for Luna to quite accept her as being responsible and mature. She did notice the Princesses new habit of getting up early though, and paying more attention at lessons than she usually did.

Serenity let her gaze drift once again over all the people sitting around the table. Lita had joined in the conversation between Malachite and Selenity, Ami and Rei were discussing something, and the parents of the various planets were exchanging conversations with one another. Everyone seemed to be in good humour.

She looked out the nearest window. Only four days before he would come. She wanted to see Darien once more at least before she was to meet her intended.

Once dinner was finished and the tables cleared, the focus of the conversation moved to the music that was being played. Selenity looked over to Ami. "Ami has agreed to give us a display of the Mercurial dances," she said, a smile gracing her soft face. Everyone clapped and encouraged Ami as she got up and walked over to the open floor.

She had two thin rods in her hands, each about twenty centimetres long. Serenity could see her friend blushing as she stood and waited for the music to start up. Some of the candles were blown out to make the room dimmer. As the music began, water and bubbles started to shimmer at the ends of the rods. Ami began the dance, her movements as graceful as water, slow and flowing. Two twin ribbons of water and delicate bubbles came from the two rods, dissolving into nothing when they seemed about to fall from their suspension in the air. The streamers came around Ami like ribbons, accentuating her movements.

Everyone watched in silence as the princess floated around the room, surrounded by the shimmering water. The dance ended and everyone clapped. Ami returned to her seat, her cheeks pink with excitement and shyness.

Eventually the small party moved into one of the sitting rooms were a fire was already blazing and tea was being served. Serenity sat in a chair right next to the fire. Eventually, she noticed General Malachite come over and pull up a chair next to hers.

"My Lady," he said as she looked over to him, "I have not had the pleasure in having a conversation with you since the last time we….bumped into each other." He said this with laughter in his voice.

Serenity smiled at him. "I have not yet had the opportunity to take up your invitation of running into you again," she replied, wondering why he had come over to speak with her.

He smiled warmly at her. "The invitation still holds," he replied. They smiled, although Serenity was still tense. He leaned a little closer to her so that no one else would hear him speak. "I was rather surprised to see you last night," he murmured.

She looked at him, keeping her gaze cool. "Likewise General," she replied.

He looked into her cool gaze, not letting himself be affected by it. "You need not worry that anyone else will hear about whom I had a chance meeting with last night at the tavern," he said. "I do not wish to have your disfavour upon me so soon."

She smiled at him, although not knowing if she should be happy that he would not tell Selenity where she had been, or annoyed with him for treating her like a child who needed to hide something. Truth was, she did have something to hide, so she nodded her head.

"Thank you General. I can assure you though, I was not doing anything to put myself in danger."

Malachite nodded. "The thought never crossed my mind. I just found it peculiar that there was not an army of guards on the premises with you, so I assumed you wished to get out for an evening without the royal entourage following you everywhere you went." She heard him chuckle. "I know what it is like. Our prince has done the same thing on many occasions."

Serenity turned her face to him, glad that someone was finally giving her some willing information on Endymion. "Really? Have you had to cover up for him as well?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Malachite chuckled again and nodded his head. "Prince Endymion enjoys horseback riding, but he can't stand having an army following him each time he wants to go out for a ride. I have covered for my prince on several occasions."

Serenity laughed. At least she had one thing in common with him then. The mention of horses, though, brought her mind back to Darien, a subject she had been trying desperately to avoid all day.

The evening wore on, and Malachite offered no more information on Endymion. She wanted to ask questions, and did, but she always got very diplomatic, neutral answers in return. Eventually, everyone decided it was time to retire for the evening. The last left in the room were Serenity, her mother, and Malachite.

"I bid your Majesty and your Highness a pleasant sleep," he said as he bowed.

Queen Selenity smiled and inclined her head, and Serenity simply bowed her head. "Thank you General. We wish you the same." With that, Malachite left. Serenity looked to her mother.

"Serenity," the Queen said, "do you mind if we went for a walk in the garden together?" Queen Selenity looked at her daughter with a gentle softness Serenity could not refuse. She nodded her head and the two women headed outside.

The cool night air was refreshing, and Serenity enjoyed the crispness. She watched the earth as she and her mother started their stroll through the gardens. She looked over and noticed that her mother was also watching the earth.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Selenity asked her daughter.

Serenity brought her gaze back up to the earth and nodded her head. "Yes, it is," she replied quietly, then heard her mother sigh.

"Usagi, I want you to promise me no pranks this time," Selenity

said. Serenity brought her gaze down to her feet. "I promise mama," she said meekly.

The Queen looked down at her, surprised by the unexpected humility of her daughter. "I mean it Usagi. I've tolerated until now, but I won't stand for it this time."

Serenity nodded her head, surprising the Queen even more. "I promise that I'll try to like him mama. I'll get to know him." Serenity didn't know why, but she could feel the prickling of tears in her eyes. She looked back up at the shining orb above her. Suddenly, she felt her mothers arms around her, and was held in a tight embrace. She blinked in surprise as she put her arms around her mothers waist and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Oh my dear, you seem to have grown up over night," Selenity said, her voice so full of emotion that it touched Serenity's heart. The Queen pulled back a little and looked into her daughters eyes. "I am happy to hear you are willing to give him a chance."

Serenity nodded her head, knowing if she spoke she would not be able to hold the tears back. Selenity hugged her daughter tight again. After a few moments, Serenity pulled back, finally being able to speak. "Mama, would it…would it be alright if Mina stood in for me at the welcoming?" The Queen frowned a little at the request.

"I would really prefer if you were there yourself Usagi," she said.

Serenity gazed up at her with pleading eyes. "Please Mama. I won't do anything bad. I promise I'll be attentive to him at the ball and during his entire visit, but I really don't want to be at the greeting ceremonies."

Selenity watched her daughter as she pleaded with her, sensing that there was more to it then she was letting on. However, she knew also that it was not something childish. Slowly she nodded her head. "As long as Mina doesn't mind, I don't see why not."

Serenity put on a small smile. The two linked arms and started to walk back to the palace. Little did they know that they had been watched by two pairs of eyes.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Darien asked Malachite, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. Mother-daughter issues I suppose," he replied.

Darien smiled to himself, a sad sort of smile. "Only four more days now Malachite," Darien commented.

Malachite nodded. "Yes. Only four."

The two were silent for a while. Both were thinking the same thing. _Only Four more days until the fate of Endymion and Serenity, of the earth and the moon, is sealed. _

Serenity did not know that this was on the mind of the two men as she and her mother left the sanctuary of the garden and entered the palace. She would not see Darien for the next three days. He made sure she didn't.

On the morning of the earthlings arrival, she awoke with only about an hour of sleep behind her. He has avoided me for three days, was the first thought that came to her mind. The tears she had been crying all night came back.

_Maybe it's for the best, _She concluded._ My heart would only break again if I saw him. _She sighed.

It broke again anyway.


	22. The Arrival

**Chapter 22 The Arrival**

"You have to put them higher." Serenity said as Luna put the bun in place on Mina's head. She heard Luna sigh, but the bun did go higher.

Serenity couldn't stop fidgeting all morning. She didn't eat much at breakfast, and lunch was now about two hours away. That's when they would arrive. They were supposed to arrive at one o'clock and then they would have a late lunch in the gardens. Everyone would then go back to the palace and prepare for that evenings masked ball.

Serenity fingered the delicate fabric of her gown that was on her bed where she was sitting. The seamstress had brought it only an hour before. "I don't mind going as you to the ball if I can wear that!" Mina said as soon as she had seen the gown. Serenity smiled, almost tempted to let Mina have her way. She knew her mother would never forgive her though.

"There!" came Luna's satisfied voice. Serenity looked over to Mina and smiled. Perfect.

Mina got up form the seat in front of Serenity's vanity desk. Ami was stretched on the small sofa and Rei was leaning against the doorframe of the balcony. Mina went over to the closet and got out the dress she was supposed to wear for the arrival of the Earthlings.

Serenity took her place in front of the vanity so that Luna would do her hair up as well. Her hair fell around her like a golden cascade as Luna began brushing it.

Mina finished changing with Ami's help and plopped herself onto Serenity's bed. The door burst open and Lita rushed in, breathing heavily as though she had just been running. "They're (gasp) here (wheeze)!" she managed to get out.

Everyone in the room went still and there was a stony silence. Luna was the first to speak. "My, they're early. I suppose Selenity will need me. Rei could you finish up for me?" She handed Rei the pins she had in her hand. "I'll see you ladies later." With those words, she left.

Serenity stared at Lita through the mirror. "What do you mean they're here. They weren't supposed to arrive for two more hours!" she said, panic showing in her voice.

Lita came over and kneeled beside her, crossing her arms onto Serenity's lap. "They arrived early so that they could have time to settle in and rest before lunch. The formal ceremony will still be held at lunch in the garden. But they're here!"

Serenity could feel herself shiver involuntarily as Rei continued pinning her hair up. "D-did you see them?" she asked.

Lita giggled. "No. I only heard that they were here. The Queen greeted them. She didn't seem surprised that they were early and was ready for them."

Ami giggled. "She's been ready for them for the past two days," the blue haired girl commented.

Mina nodded and giggled too. Serenity felt her heart pounding in her chest. He was here. On the moon. In the palace. Right this very minute!

Lita stood up. "I need to go and have a bath, I'm all sweaty. I'll see you all at the welcoming ceremony!" she said cheerfully and bounded out of the room.

Ami stood up. "I should be going too. My sisters and I are supposed to give a performance tonight at the ball, and we wanted to go over a few of the steps."

Rei was just finishing Serenity's hair. "I swear Luna woke me up way too early this morning. I need to have a nap," she said. Both she and Ami exited the room, leaving only Serenity and Mina.

Serenity sat still, looking blankly into the mirror. Mina got off the bed and came over to Serenity, wrapping her arms around her friends shoulders. "I finally have you alone so we can talk," she said.

Serenity nodded her head and turned in the chair to face Mina who was kneeling on the floor. She already knew what was coming, she knew that Mina could sense each time her heart broke. "You can still refuse him," Mina said, almost pleadingly.

Serenity sighed. "I know I can. But I won't." Serenity knew that Mina would not give up easily.

"Please Usagi, reconsider. I can feel the love that you have toward Darien, you know that! The other girls don't know, but I do, and it's breaking my own heart to see you so miserable."

Serenity looked into Mina's begging eyes. She was about to speak but the Venetian princess stopped her. "Even my mom can sense your love Usagi! She told me to talk to you, to let you know that love should not be cast aside so swiftly." Serenity wasn't even surprised with this bit of news. Mina's mother, Venus, was a powerful ruler. She could sense any trace of love in anyone, and always worked to preserve it.

Serenity closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "Mina please, I already promised that I would meet him before I gave mama a final answer. I'll meet him tonight, so we'll see what happens then."

Mina didn't look too convinced. She looked like she wanted to say more, but they were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Serenity called.

The door opened and Artemis walked in. "My Ladies," he said as he swept them a quick bow. "The Queen wishes to see you two." Mina and Serenity looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed Artemis out of the room in the direction of the Queen's quarters.

"You will be sitting far enough away from Endymion that he won't have a chance to study you too closely this way," Selenity said after she had finished telling Mina and Serenity how the seating would be arranged at the lunch.

Both girls nodded their heads. "I'll try to talk as little as possible," Mina said.

Selenity nodded. "Yes, that would be best. I don't know how attentive Endymion is." She then looked at her daughter who was wearing the garb of a gardeners daughter. She frowned a little. "Are you sure you want Mina to stand in, my dear?"

Serenity nodded. She was not ready to face him yet.

The Queen nodded. "Very well. You will be yourself, however, at tonight's ball," Selenity stated.

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes mama, I will. I promise."

The Queen sighed as she gave her daughter a hug. She pulled back and turned her attention to Mina, who had an affectionate smile on her face due to the tender scene she had just witnessed. The Queen smiled at her. "We should go get ready," She said to Mina, who nodded in agreement. The Queen then turned back to Serenity. "Make sure you stay out of plain sight," she warned.

Serenity smiled, gave her mother a quick hug, and took her leave.

It was one o'clock. Serenity was standing on one of the high walls overlooking the huge courtyard where the welcoming was to take place. No one else was up on the walls, and she was far enough that no one in the courtyard would notice her.

There was a gate that led into the courtyard, and Queen Selenity stood at the opposite side of the courtyard facing the gate with Mina at her side. Mina was flanked by the other Senshi, and a good part of the court filled the courtyard. A carpet led from the gate to where Selenity stood.

Serenity watched in anticipation. Every nerve was on the edge and she felt like she was going to explode. The first clear notes of the trumpets filled the air so suddenly that it made Serenity jump a bit. She clung to one of the pillars as she watched the Earthlings start to round the corner and come through the arch.

Mina felt her heart start pounding as soon as the procession started to round the corner. At first guards came through, and a chamberlain, but behind him she could clearly see the King and Queen of Earth. The Queen was a beautiful woman, with striking thick black hair, light blue eyes, and a confident posture. The king himself still looked young and strong beside his Queen as the two made their way to Selenity and Mina. Mina noticed Malachite walking next to the king, and she also noticed a few other men around the royals wearing the same type of suites as Malachite, so she assumed that they too were Generals of earth.

She could see someone walking directly behind the king and queen, but she could not yet see him. The trumpets stopped as soon as the group reached Selenity and Mina, and the loud sound was replaced with the gentle notes of the harp.

"The Moon welcomes you," Selenity said in a loud clear voice, as the King of Earth bowed and kissed Selenity's hand.

"The moon does us honour by granting us the permission to visit," came the Kings loud rich voice.

The Queen of the Earth embraced Selenity, and Mina hear her whisper to Selenity. "It has been too long my friend."

Mina smiled. Selenity the looked to her. "May I introduce my daughter Serenity, Princess of the Moon."

Mina now saw both sets of royal eyes turn to her. The king and queen had smiles on their faces. "She is as beautiful as rumours have said." Mina heard Queens sweet voice say. "May we introduce our son, Endymion, Prince and Heir of Earth and all her territories."

The two royals stepped aside to allow a tall, lean man with dark, slicked back hair to come through. Mina's breath caught in her throat.

Serenity watched, mesmerized, as he leaned down to kiss Mina's hand. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

From the distance, he looked like Darien!

He straitened up and stepped back, allowing his parents to take center stage again. Mina could not tear her eyes from him.

The King began to speak again. "My queen, may we introduce the Generals of Earth. You have already met Malachite," Malachite gave a bow, and then returned his attention back to Mina, obviously noticing something odd about her. "These other are Zoisite and Nephlite…."

Mina didn't really hear much more of what they said. Her focus was on the man standing behind the King and Queen of the Earth.

Serenity didn't even notice her hands trembling as she watched the scene. He couldn't be Darien, could he? A million thoughts were racing through her head. What if that was Darien?_ Then I would be the happiest woman alive, _she though to herself.

But how could that be possible? Then she thought of herself, and how Darien had gotten to know her. She felt an odd hope rising in her chest, one that she could not suppress. Now even her knees were shaking. She gripped the column even tighter to keep from falling. Could it be possible that the man she loved was Endymion?

"Quite a spectacle, isn't it?" Serenity felt the world crumble around her as soon as she heard those words murmured next to her ear. Her eyes grew wide as she turned, and looked up into the midnight blue eyes of the speaker. Once again, after so many times, her heart shattered.

"Darien…." she whispered, all hope now gone, as a single tear slid down her cheek, giving the most silent cry of grief in history.


	23. Words like a Sword

**Chapter 23 Words like a Sword**

He was staring down into her eyes. She looked like she wanted to break down.

"Usagi…." He didn't manage to say anything else as she ran past him. He stared after her, dumbfounded. Why did she run? Why did she look ready to cry when she had seen him? Not until she rounded a corner and was out of his sight did it occur to him that he should follow her.

He started to sprint after her. She soon came into view and he saw she was running for the stables. Since he was a fast runner, he was catching up to her quite quickly, and had reached her as she slipped inside the barn. He caught her arm, and swung her around to face him, and saw right away that there were tears streaming down her face.

He brought her to him into a crushing hug. She gripped the front of his shirt and sobbed into his chest. An odd ache formed in his heart and refused to leave as he held her close, allowing her to spill her grief. "Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked her gently once she started to calm down.

She pressed herself further into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She turned her head a little to the side so that she could speak. "I saw you," she whimpered.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he looked down at her. "Yes…?" He encouraged her to go on.

She felt silly that she had though the man meant to be her husband was Darien. "I saw you and I realized how much I would miss you," she lied. Well, it was partially a lie.

He pulled back a bit so that he was still holding her but was now looking down into her in her eyes. He wiped away the streaks her tears had left behind. "Usagi, I…." she cut him off.

"No, don't say anything. I will be going to Earth, you will remain here on the moon. There is nothing else that can happen between us," she said as calmly as she could, although the fact that she was trembling didn't help her case much.

"I'm not staying on the moon," he told her.

She looked up at him with confusion. "Why not?" she asked, a little afraid of his answer. Please don't say you're returning to earth, she thought to herself. He looked like there was something on his mind that he needed to get out.

"Usagi…I told you when we first met that I came here looking for a wife," he stated to say. "That purpose is done now. You're returning with Endymion to the earth, and I will be returning with my wife." He hated the look in her eyes.

"Y-you're already m-married?" The words came out more as a whisper than anything, and she took a step away from him.

He shook his head. "No not yet," he said._ I have to tell her…. _"Usagi, I-" He was cut off by a third voice.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" Both Serenity and Darien turned to see the Masters of Sword and Master of Horse coming toward them. As they approached, Serenity finally managed to find her voice.

"I-Mina is standing in for me," she said, her voice betraying absolutely no emotion. Both men smiled and nodded.

_Go away! _thought Darien.

Both men noticed the heavy air surrounding the couple. "You look like you could blow off some steam Usagi," Master of Sword commented.

_No, no she doesn't, she needs to hear me out, _Darien's thoughts raged.

"Yeah…yeah I do," she replied.

_Damn!_ was all he thought.

She wouldn't bring her gaze to look at him as she fell into step with Master of the Sword, leaving Darien to walk with the Master of Horse. He started babbling about Jasmine and how pleased he was with the way her training turned out. Darien didn't hear much more then that since his attention was focused solely on the woman walking in front of him.

They arrived at the training building and entered. Serenity and Master of the Sword walked over to the arrangement of swords hanging on the wall right away and chose their weapons. They headed to one of the rings, leaving Darien and the still babbling Master of Horse on the sidelines. Darien watched with awe as the two danced in the ring, their smooth motions matching each other stroke for stroke. There were a few other people in the building doing some personal training as well, but they did not pay any attention to the sparring duo.

Master of the Horse fell silent as he joined Darien in the viewing of the battle. Darien could see sweat on both of their faces within about five minutes, and the battle still progressed. He watched Sword Masters agile strikes and blocks, and Serenity's equally determined movements and footwork. Had he not been watching so closely, or had he blinked, he would have missed how beautifully Sword Master slipped the tip of his sword down Serenity's blade, twisting it and wrenching the blade free from her hand.

Both stood there breathing heavily for a few moments.

"I haven't seen you fight like that, save for the time you were angry with Shingo," Master said in-between breaths.

Serenity leaned over and picked up her fallen blade. She and the Master walked over to the benches and sat down, Darien noticing that she was still avoiding his eyes.

"What do you say Darien, do you know how to use a blade?" Darien had not even noticed that Master of Horse was talking to him again. He quickly looked over to the man and realized he was being invited to a duel.

"Yes, I know how to use a sword," he replied.

"Good. Choose your weapon then. I'm not as good as that old man there," he said with a smile, gesturing toward Sword Master who shook his fist at him mockingly, "but I can handle myself with a blade well enough with a youngling."

Despite his present foul mood, Darien smiled to himself, knowing the Master was in for a surprise. They went to the wall where the swords were hanging and each chose his weapon. They entered the ring and faced each other.

The fight began…. And ended. No one was really sure how, but Master's sword was in Darien's hand, both blades pointed at the Masters heart. Serenity and Master of the Sword stared in amazement, while Master of Horse seemed to still be in shock from his opponents quick victory. He finally looked Darien in the eyes, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Again," he said.

Darien gave a mock bow and handed Master of Horse his sword back. They took their stances again, and this time Master came at Darien with more force then before. Only two blows needed to be parried before Masters sword was flying through the air, landing in the waiting hand of Darien. A few of the other trainees had stopped to watch, and they all looked at Darien approvingly.

Master of the Horse laughed. "I underestimated you lad. I suggest you try someone other than me." He let his gaze fall to some of the men who had gathered around when they saw the battles.

One of them, a man Serenity knew to be of about thirty, and having been through about three wars, stepped forward. "I'll give it a go, if the youngster has no objections," he said with a joking smile.

Darien gave another mock bow as the man came into the ring and Master of Horse stepped out. The two opponents faced each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. They circled one other, surveying their opponent.

Serenity thought about the battles she had with the man. She remembered that he was very good, and delivered hard blows, but wasn't quite fast enough to keep up with her. She had beaten him after about three tries once she had learned that speed was the way to get at him, and since then she beat him about 80 of the time.

Darien finally made the first move. He came at his opponent quickly, not wasting any time with his second move as soon as his first was blocked. He didn't even give an opportunity to be attacked before his sword was pointed at his opponents throat, the opponent having no sword in hand at all. A larger group was starting to gather.

The man smiled. "You're good young one, very good. Unless that was just beginners luck." He picked up his sword, and a new fight began, this time the man attacked first, delivering a hard blow to Darien's sword. Darien grunted but held his ground, pushing against the two blades with all his strength, causing the man to draw back from his attack. He went to swing at Darien again, who ducked and brought his blade to lay across the mans stomach, his hand holding up his opponents sword arm.

The opponent would have been dead by now had this been a real battle. He dropped his sword which fell with a clatter to the ground. Serenity was absolutely mesmerized by Darien's skills. He looked almost good enough to beat Sword Master!

As though he had read her mind, Sword Master stood up. He flexed his hands and picked up his blade. He took one last drink of water and walked to Darien who was talking to the opponent he had just battled.

Neither Darien nor Master of Sword showed fatigue form thier previous battles, so they were evenly matched. "Let me see how well you do this Darien," Master said, a smile on his lips that was inviting Darien to meet the challenge.

Darien bowed his head. "I do not know if I dare go up against such a legend as yourself," he said, not sounding sarcastic at all, but rather speaking with strong sincerity.

Master bowed a little. "You do me great honour, but even Usagi has battled me. Come, let me see what you have. It is my duty to train men, so do not feel yourself unworthy." Both men smiled and took their stance.

They seemed to be toying with each other minds as they walked around the ring, once in a while flicking their blades out to test the other. Then they both lunged at the same time, allowing their swords to meet and clash together.

Master broke free of the stalemate and swung his blade in a small arc at Darien, who blocked the attack and twisted his body in a circle bringing his sword in a wide arc. His move was blocked too, and the battle continued.

Serenity had a hard time keeping up with the two swords, the movements being rapid and smooth. Each move flowed into the next like a swirling mist, no time passing at all as each man moved from a parry to a slash to a thrust, back to a parry. Both men were sweating. Serenity could see perspiration forming on their foreheads. Neither refused to give up any ground though. As time progressed, she could hear them gasping for air, giving yells, grunting with each blow.

A sword flew up into the air and was caught by the victor. He crossed the two blades and one landed on each of the defeated man's shoulders, framing his neck.

He looked down and drew a sharp breath. No one had beaten him with the sword in eight years. He looked back up in to Darien's eyes as the whole room was deathly silent.

"Well done," was all he managed to gasp out in-between breaths.

Darien quickly lowered the two swords and offered Masters sword back to him. He accepted it. That was all he could really do.

Serenity watched, dumbfounded, as the man who had just defeated Sword Master walked over to her. His shirt was sticking to him, his hair was dishevelled, and he was still breathing heavily. He was, as Rei would have put it, gorgeous.

Serenity hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath until he reached her and she tried to speak. Instead of giving words, she only took in a large gulp of air. She stood up quickly. "Well done," she finally said, not able or willing to offer him any more.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was slapped on the shoulder from someone behind him, and nearly lost his balance. He turned to see who it was. Master of Horse and Master of Sword were standing there with a few other men, all grinning, all asking questions and speaking at the same time. He tried to answer them, but found it all a little too much.

He turned to Serenity to tell her to wait for him for a few moments, that he needed to talk to her. She was gone though.

He turned back to the men, a confused look on his face. She had left. Now he would have to talk to her later. He gave a deep sigh, being in no mood to face any form of civil conversation at the moment.

She sprinted across the gardens to the tree leading to her room. Once within the safety of her room, and sure that he had not followed her, she sank to the floor with her back against the wall. She had no tears left as she stared at the door. None at all. He had found himself a wife.

The tears started to flow.


	24. Revelation

A/N: Here it is….chapter 24….where secrets are revealed…..mwa ha ha! Also I would like to note that I don't know what the names of Endymion's parents are so I decided to use the names from greek mythology of Helen and Paris from the legen "Helen of Troy," since it is somewhat awkward to always be calling them "Endymions mother" and "Endymions father." Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Anja.

**Chapter 24 Revelation**

Darien followed Malachite up to the door. He had not been in the palace very much, so he had felt quite lost when the silver-haired General had led him down a series of hallways and corridors. They finally did reach their destination thought. Malachite knocked on the door of the room, and when there was no answer, he entered. Darien followed him into the spacious room.

He took note of the comfort that the chamber had to offer and right away took advantage of it. There was a pitcher of water and a few goblets on the table, so he went over and poured himself a drink. "Do you want some to?" he asked Malachite. Malachite nodded his head, and Darien poured a second goblet. "When will they be here?" Darien asked.

"Soon," replied the General. "They were already getting ready to leave when I left, but they must have been held up by something."

Darien nodded as he took a deep drink and went over to the balcony doors. He pushed them open and stepped outside. He leaned on the railing and enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze on his skin.

The door to the room opened and closed, bringing Darien's attention away from the scenery to the voices he now heard. Smiling a little to himself he straitened up and walked into the room.

"Then she came up to me and…" The speaker stopped talking when he saw Darien. Two other men had entered the room with him, and they all had their attention on Malachite until Darien made his entrance.

Darien's face broke into a broad grin as did all of theirs. He came over to them. "It's great to see you all again," Darien said as he slapped Nephrite's back.

Nephrite laughed. "Same to you," he replied.

"Zoisite, how are you?" Darien asked the blonde, as Nephrite went to pour himself some water.

"Lunch was dreadfully boring, but other then that fine!" the one referred to as Zoisite said with amusement in his voice. He too started to walk over to the water.

Darien turned to the last man who had walked into the room. His slicked back, dark hair was almost comical to him. Darien had a smirk on his face as he looked him over. "So, how was it, meeting the Princess of the Moon?" he asked.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Granted she was beautiful, but not what I was expecting form Malachite's message."

Darien chuckled. "Welcome to the Moon, Jedite. Thing's are not always what they seem here."

Jedite smiled at his friend. "Hey, I only had two weeks to prepare for this hair-brain scheme of yours so I apologize if I did not have all my wits about me," he said.

Darien laughed again. "Jedite, that wasn't even the real princess," he said.

Malachite shot him a look. "You noticed too! I thought I was going mad," he said, sounding somewhat triumphant that he had noticed.

Darien had 'the smirk' on his face again. "I found out that she's playing the 'switch' game," he said.

"Really?" came Jedit's voice. "Great. So we now have two people pretending to be something they are not so that they can spy on one another without knowing the other is doing the same. Our future monarchs are starting off their relationship on lies and cunning, and they will still be able to forgive and forget and live happily ever after. Is that about right?" Jedite asked.

Darien laughed. "That sounds about right."

"Great," Jedite continued. "So, I can I wash this stuff out of my hair now, right?" he asked, pointing to his head that had the black mess stuck into it.

Darien nodded, smirking. "Go ahead, you won't need it anymore."

After about half an hour, a blonde Jedite returned from the bathing room. The four Generals took seats and looked to the man in the sofa before them. His blue eyes twinkled with both annoyance and amusement at hidden thoughts within his royal head, which indicated to the Generals something had not gone as planned, or something was bothering the raven-haired man.

Nephrite spoke first. "So Endymion, what's next?"

"I found that he was very quiet," Mina said. She and the other Senshi were detailing the lunch to Serenity who was in the process of preparing for the masked ball. Lita was doing up the lacing of the dress in the back, and Serenity was trying hard not to fidget. She nodded to Mina's comment. She had not been doing much more then simple gestures since she had seen Darien.

"Well, I liked him," noted Rei.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Back off Rei, he's Usagi's," she said teasingly.

Rei shot her a semi-annoyed look. "I know that! I'm trying to be positive here!" she snapped. The girls got into a quibble, none of them noticing the extra glossy eyes that Serenity was trying to hide.

"I found that he resembled Darien quite a bit actually, if you want a good description," Ami said in Serenity's direction.

Mina stiffened a little. She had felt Serenity's heart aching all day, and the comment brought on a fresh wave of pain in the princesses heart. Serenity's back was to everyone fortunately, so none of them saw the distraught look on her face.

_Wonderful, so I wasn't completely blind. Now I'll have a constant reminder of the man I'm losing, _Serenity though to herself bitterly. She managed to compose herself as Lita finished doing the dress up. Once it was done, she sat down in front of the mirror to allow Rei to do her hair.

"I thought that the General…Nephrite, I think his name was, was kind of… … handsome," Rei said.

Ami giggled. "Of course you did," she said teasingly.

Lita shot her a look with an evil smirk. "Well I noticed that someone could not take her eyes off General Zoicite."

Ami's cheeks took on a deep blush. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, but a tell-tale smile was already spread across her face. Mina giggled.

Ami looked to her. "Oh hush. You already knew all this!" Mina smiled and nodded her head.

Lita rolled her eyes and sighed. "Try to keep a secret of love from Mina," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I must say, those two are in for quite a surprise." Selenity, Venus, and Helen, Endymion's mother, were sitting in Selenity's outer chamber. The three had been very close friends in their younger years along with Mars, Jupiter, Paris, and Mercury, but the three men were not present at the moment. The speaker had been Helen.

"I didn't think that they both would have such similar minds," Selenity said with a chuckle. She didn't like lying to her friend, so after lunch she had invited the two women to talk. She had told Helen that the Princess she had met before was not Serenity but Venus' daughter Mina. Helen had taken the opportunity to tell her of her own son's scheme as soon as she heard Serenity's story.

When all was said, Venus looked at Helen with curiosity. "So what was Endymion's assumed name when he came here?" she asked. She and Mina had several conversations about Serenity. Her new feelings of love toward a certain stable boy had not gone un-noticed by Venus, and she was curious to see who Endymion was on the moon.

"He came here as Darien, and he was looking for work at the palace. Apparently he found some in your stables Selenity," Helen replied, staring at the surprised looks on her companion's faces. Selenity and Venus both started to laugh at once, although each for different reasons. Helen looked rather confused.

"Well that explains General Malachite's insistence that I offer a job to a man named Darien," Selenity explained.

Helen laughed, understanding why Selenity had been laughing. "I knew he would try."

Venus looked at the two women. "You two have nothing to worry about. Your children will be just fine," she said, a broad grin plastered on her face.

Both Queen's looked to her with curiosity. "Why do you say that?" Selenity asked.

Venus only smiled more. "You know I'm not allowed to talk about the matters of other peoples hearts," she said with a mischievous grin.

Both Selenity and Helen rolled their eyes. "You weren't allowed to before you were Queen of Venus. Now as Queen you can, remember?" Helen pointed out.

Venus gave an innocent smile. "Oh that's right, I forgot." The three women laughed, and Venus continued. "They may not know it yet, but Serenity and Endymion have already met. I've noticed _certain_ feelings in Serenity's heart toward a _certain_ stable boy named _Darien_," she said.

Both Selenity and Helen's jaws dropped. "This is going to be interesting," Selenity finally said. The other two nodded in agreement. They lapsed into silence for a few moments, each lost in her own thoughts.

"I think we should let them find out for themselves," Helen finally commented.

Selenity nodded her head. "Yes that would be wise. Come now, lets' go and see Serenity. You have yet to meet her Helen." All three rose and headed to Serenity's room.

Rei finished putting the last bun onto place and pinned a few soft white flowers around it. She stepped back and Serenity stood form her seat. The Senshi examined their princess and all their faces broke into smiles.

"You look beautiful Usagi," Mina exclaimed. All the others nodded their heads.

Serenity inclined her head gently. "Thank you," she said.

"Well, lets go down! The ball should have started by now and I don't want to waste any of it!" Lita said enthusiastically. The Senshi nodded their heads excitedly.

"You go ahead, I'll come down in a moment," Serenity said to them.

The girls looked at her curiously. "You sure? We can wait," Rei said.

Serenity gave them a weak smile. "I'm sure. I just want a few moments alone before I face all of them."

The girls nodded and headed toward the door. After all goodbyes were said, Serenity was left alone. She walked over to her balcony and looked outside. The doors were open, and a gentle breeze caressed her cheek. The sun was starting to set, bathing the landscape in a soft golden glow. She sighed. She was going to miss her home. Her hand was clutching her dress at level with her heart, and she could feel it beating wildly in her chest.

There was a soft knock at the door, and she turned at the sudden sound. "Come in," she called out. She was rather surprised when her mother opened the door, followed by Venus and Endymion's mother. "Mama…" she said, apparent confusion in her voice.

The three Queen's looked at the young princess in front of them Selenity smiled at her daughter. "You look lovely my dear," she said.

Serenity forced a half-hearted smile onto her face. "Thank you mother," she said. She wasn't really sure what to do, and her gaze kept wandering over to the woman beside her mother and Venus. Serenity had not taken the opportunity to really notice her when she had been watching the welcoming. Now she gazed at the woman. She was strikingly beautiful with long dark hair and blue eyes, and had a kind smile on her face.

"Your mother is right, you do look beautiful," the Earth Queen said.

Serenity felt a blush creeping onto her face. She gave a small curtsy. "Your ladyship does me honour," she said.

The woman came over and gave Serenity a hug that she had not been expecting. "My son will be a lucky man if you are willing to accept him," she murmured. As she pulled back, Serenity looked into her eyes. She noticed that the Earth Queen was taller than she herself was. There was a soft tenderness in the blue orbs. Serenity felt at ease with the woman before her. "And you do not need to refer to me as 'your ladyship.' Helen is fine, or, if chance willing, mother."

Serenity felt herself blush again. "I thank you for your kindness," she said. She refused to allow the tears she could feel prickling in her eyes to be visible.

Helen smiled down at her. "You have so much of your father in you," she said gently, looking into the innocent face before her.

Serenity widened her eyes a little. "Really? You knew my father?"

Helen nodded. "Yes, I did."

Serenity glanced at her mother. She was smiling. She brought her gaze back to the woman she would soon be related to. "I'm happy you knew him. I would like to hear stories of him sometime."

Helen's smile broadened at the Princesses words. "I would be delighted." She brought her hand up and stroked Serenity's cheek lightly, like a mother would to a young child.

Serenity smiled up at her, this time her smile genuine. At least his mother is kind, just as Darien said. The thought of Darien made her open her wounds anew. She didn't notice Venus flinch at the change of emotions.

Selenity did notice though, and she looked quizzically at the blonde Queen. Venus said nothing though, but motioned gently to the door with her head. Selenity nodded. "We should be heading down to the ballroom. Come down when you're ready Serenity," she said.

Serenity nodded.

Helen stepped away and the three Queens walked to the door. "I'm looking forward to us talking more," Helen said as she was leaving. Serenity nodded and watched as the door shut behind the three women. She went and sat on her bed, her attention focused on her clasped hands in her lap.

It was half an hour before she finally found the courage to put on her white mask and make her way to the ballroom.

As soon as the three Queens had walked down the hall Selenity looked at Venus. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Venus looked at the worried mother. "Serenity is in deep pain. She is in love with Darien and it's hurting her to have to let him go."

Selenity blinked. "Let him go? Serenity never said she would actually accept Endymion, so why should she be hurting?" she asked. Helen nodded her head in agreement to the comment. Selenity had explained to her Serenity's avoidance of being wed.

Venus sighed. "You said she had changed, that she had matured all of a sudden. From what I gather about her emotions and what you have told me, Serenity is planning on accepting Endymion. She's thinking of peace, Selenity. Your daughter is putting her people first."

The three fell silent again. Helen was the one to break the silence again. "Good lass. At least she'll get the man she loves. Hopefully she won't be too angry with him," she said.

The other two agreed silently, and they headed to the already festive ballroom.


	25. Serenity, Meet Endymion

**Chapter 25 Serenity, Meet Endymion**

Serenity slipped from her room. He feet made almost no sound as she padded softly along the empty corridor. The only sound was the swishing of her gown along the marble floors. She had resolved to detach herself emotionally from the whole evening. Her body would be there, and only enough of her mind to convince everyone she was still alive.

She approached the archway that led into the ballroom. A guard was standing on either side of the arch, and both of them gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and made sure one last time that her mask was in place, which only covered the top half of her face. She silently thanked her mother that she had made this an informal ball so she would not have to be announced.

She was taken back by how many people were there. Even so, the music could still be heard above the buzz of conversation.

Serenity took a deep breath, and walked into the crowd. A few people recognized her and bowed lightly at the waist, which she accepted with a nod of her head. She made her way to the other side of the hall where chairs were set up for the royal families. She saw her mother sitting with Helen and Venus. Beside Helen was her husband, and around him were Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. She also noticed Malachite standing near the small group talking to a man with short blonde hair.

Malachite noticed her and came over. "My Lady, I was wondering if you would grace us with your presence tonight." He gave her a bow as he removed his mask, and she swept him a curtsy.

"You are too kind General," she said sweetly, and then directed her gaze to the blonde man beside Malachite.

Malachite looked to him. "My Lady, this is General Jedite," Jedite took off his mask as he bowed. "He arrived today with us, but was not able to be at the welcoming ceremonies, as you must have noticed." Serenity was glad that she was wearing a mask, otherwise they might have been able to see the momentary panic on her face.

Jedite stepped forward a little and grasped her hand. "My Lady, it is an honour to finally meet a beauty such as yourself," he said galantly, and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

She felt herself blush and once again was relieved for the mask. "It is a pity we could not see you at the ceremony General," she said. "It is a pleasure to meet you now though."

He smiled a dazzling smile. "The pleasure is all mine my Lady," he said and released her hand. Serenity glanced over to her mother.

"Please Princess, would you honour me with a dance?" Jedite asked as he held his hand out. She was considering to refuse, but the though of perhaps running into Endymion was enough to convince her to accept the invitation.

The dance was a good paced one, and did not allow for much conversation. In the midst of spinning, Serenity would see one of her Senshi every so often, as well as other men wearing the uniforms of the Generals of earth. The dance ended and everyone clapped to the musicians.

"My Lady dances spectacularly," he said.

She inclined her head in acceptance of the compliment. "I have my partner to thank for that," she replied.

She saw him smile since his mask covered only half his face. "I wish I could take the credit for it."

She smiled, although she still felt like a hollow shell. They had been walking back to where the seating area was. Malachite was no longer there. Serenity excused herself from Jedite. "I have yet to greet my mother and the other ladies," she told him.

He had chuckled good-heartedly. "I fear a lowly General will not be able to hold my Lady's attention tonight," he said, and with that, he bowed, and left.

Serenity gave a small sigh of relief that she had been able to get through the dance. She turned and walked to her mother. Selenity looked up from her conversation when she saw her daughter approaching. "Ahh, Serenity, you've made it finally," she said as she smiled.

Serenity smiled back at the three queens. "I could not stay away long." She gagged at herself mentally for using so much courtly politeness.

Helen smiled. "I have not yet even seen my son grace us with his presence, although Malachite swears to us that he is already here."

Serenity pondered on these words._ I have covered for my prince on several occasions,_ she could hear Malachite say in her head. "I am sure he is here," she replied. She sat down next to Helen and watched the crowd dancing. The colors of the ladies gowns swirled before her, and she was lost in thought within moments. Helen's gentle hand on hers brought her attention back to the Queen.

"You look a little lost in thought my dear. Is something wrong?" she asked gently.

Serenity smiled at her. "I'm fine," she replied, not really ready to admit her innermost thoughts to her future mother in law.

Helen peered at her through her mask. Serenity had to admit that the queen looked striking, wearing a deep forest green gown and mask. "I want you to know that I am always willing to listen," she said quietly.

Serenity nodded. "Thank you my Lady," she said, still keeping her formality.

Then Helen giggled. Giggled! "I told you not to be so formal with me," she said.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh. Both women looked into the dancing crowd again. Serenity say Mina dance by with General Malachite. She smiled to herself. At least Mina looked happy. She noticed that someone tapped Helen on her shoulder, and both women turned to see who the person was. Serenity found herself looking into a pair of midnight blue eyes behind a blue mask. She gasped a little involuntarily, but no one seemed to hear her. His hair was dark and wavy, and he looked down at his wife with such love, it touched Serenity. But those eyes…...

"My Lady, has our son been so rude as to ignore this beautiful creature sitting next to you?" he asked. His voice had such tenderness when he said 'My Lady,' and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Helen smiled up at her husband. "Malachite said that he is here. He probably has not noticed that there is a new addition to the room since Serenity has not been here long. Perhaps I should go and find our wandering boy," The Queen said.

The King nodded and smiled at Serenity. Serenity could not get over how blue his eyes were, almost like…..no, she refused to think of him. Instead, she smiled.

"Perhaps I should go and search him out," The King said, and before Serenity could stop him, he was gone. She sighed and looked back at Helen. Even though she had resolved to go through the evening as calmly as possible with all the civility she could muster, she did not feel quite ready to face Endymion.

"If you would excuse me, I think I need a breath of fresh air," Serenity said as she stood up.

Helen nodded up at the girl. "Go right ahead my dear. If They return before you do, I will tell Endymion to wait for you."

Serenity nodded. "Thank you," she said, and with that she walked to the balcony on the other side of the hall.

"Usagi, you're here finally!" came Lita's clear voice. Serenity turned to see Ami and Lita coming to her, each having a man on her arm.

"Yes. I was just going out for some air," she said.

Both girls were smiling from ear to ear. "Do you mind if we join you?" Lita asked.

Serenity smiled. "Of course not," she replied.

Ami blushed. "Usagi, these are Generals Zoicite and Nephrite." Serenity looked at the men and noticed that they were wearing the uniforms of earth generals, and she also recognized them from the welcoming ceremony. "Gentlemen, this is Princess Serenity."

Both men bowed at the waist slightly. "It is a pleasure to see you once again My Lady," the man who had been introduced as Nephrite said.

Serenity gave a quick curtsy. "Thank you General. I hope that you are both enjoying it here thus far," she said.

Both men nodded, and she noticed them glance quickly at the Senshi they were escorting. "The moon has many hidden beauties which we never knew it possessed." Zoicite said. Serenity saw the two girls blush as they headed to the balcony. Lita started to babble about their training program, and both men listened with interest.

They stood on the balcony, all of them leaning on the marble railing. The four were chatting as Serenity stared out into the gardens. She directed her attention to the earth, sitting there in the sky as it did every night, glowing in all its glory. She knew that he was no longer on the earth but here on the moon. Still, she was filled with a curiosity about her future home.

_I am happy that Helen and her husband seem like such lovely people. I only hope that Endymion has some of their qualities. The Generals don't seem too bad either. Mina, Ami, Rei, and Lita seem to like them, she thought to herself. _She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Please excuse us Princess. I believe the ladies would like another dance," Nephrite said to her. Lita and Ami shrugged their shoulders and had slightly perplexed looks on their faces, but they said nothing. As soon as they were gone, leaving her alone on the deserted balcony, Serenity looked back out on the garden again. She didn't want to go in just yet, she still didn't feel ready to face him. I'll never feel ready, she thought with a sigh.

"Is there something that weighs heavily on the Lady's heart?" asked a voice from beside her. She turned to see a man leaning on the railing next to her. He was looking out into the garden, a white mask covering his eyes. He wore a black tuxedo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone approach," she said. She was rather surprised when he whipped a rose out of what seemed like thin air and handed it to her. It reminded her of something but she couldn't think of what. He held the red bloom out to her, which she accepted. "Thank you," she said as she sniffed the flower. It smelled sweet and reassuring, which she didn't think a flower would be capable of.

"The Lady looked sad. Is there something that is amiss?" he asked.

She smiled. He was a stranger, but she felt comfortable with him. "I came out for a breath of fresh air. It's too warm inside, with so many people."

He nodded, and returned his gaze to the garden. "There are many people here. It's not often that you have a royal visit here, is it?" he asked.

She also looked out into the garden. "No, we don't. There are still festivities every so often."

"I think your planet is magnificent. I have been pleasantly surprised with all that I have seen. I am especially intrigued by the beauty of a certain woman." His voice drifted to her as he spoke, soothing and strong.

Serenity smiled, although her heart ached at the comment. "I see you have already fallen in love here," she remarked, her voice a little higher than usual.

He chuckled. "Aye, I am. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and one of the kindest."

Serenity could fear tears prickling in her eyes from this strangers comments, but she could not say why. "You are fortunate you have someone to love," was all she said. They lapsed into a moment of silence. "I should head back inside," she said as she straitened up and started to head for the door that led into the hall.

"Would the lady honour me with a dance?" he asked as he followed her. She glanced at him. If it would delay her encounter with Endymion….

"It would be a pleasure," she agreed.

They entered the hall and walked down the stairs to the dance floor. The music was just starting a slow tune, one that Serenity vaguely recognized. The masked man held our his hand, which she accepted. As soon as they touched Serenity felt a jolt go through her body. Her eyes went wide as he pulled her to him, and the dance began. It was as though their hands knew each other, each fitting into the other with familiarity.

_They heard Motoki start playing again. Serenity placed the rose on the nearest table and accepted Darien's stretched out hand. They started their dance across the floor again, this time a slower one than before. _

It was the same song now, the same one Motoki had been playing, and Serenity felt the man pull her in closer as he placed his hand on her lower back.

_She gasped slightly as Darien pulled her in close to him. He had his left hand on the small of her back, and the other was in contact with her left hand. She could smell him, he smelled like clean spring rain. _

As they started to glide along the dance floor, she felt him pull her in so that her chest was resting against his. He had a smile on his face, although the rest of his expression was hidden by the mask.

_She felt her heart thudding in her chest as she felt him put a little more pressure on her back so she came in even closer and was almost leaning on him. He leaned down a little. _

The man leaned over a little so he could whisper in her ear. "Is something wrong Princess? You seem a little tense." He pulled his face back.

She blinked wildly behind her mask, not knowing what to say. "Y-you, uh, know who I am," she said nervously.

He smirked. "Of course, we've already met. You do not recognize me?" Panic swept through her heart as he uttered these words._ Darien, _she though, _but no, no it can't be, there's no way he could have gotten into the ball. Then it had to be……_her heart skipped a beat. She noticed another couple of dancers come very close to them, and she turned her head to see who it was. Helen and Paris.

"It looks like you found him yourself," Helen said with a smile. Serenity looked back to her partner, a look of horror hidden by her mask. He was smirking at her. The man she was dancing with was Endymion!


	26. Beryl

**Chapter 26 Beryl**

Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She felt a cold panic sweep through her body. This was Endymion, the man she had been trying to avoid all evening. He had found her. And he was still smirking! She knew she had to say something, but she couldn't think of any words to utter. In the end, it was he who spoke first.

"I have had an opportunity to look around the palace a bit after lunch. It is very beautiful here," he said, although not once did the smirk falter.

"Thank you My Lord," was all she managed to get out. He spun her out and then back in, this time making her press even closer to him. She shivered. The dance required them to change partners every so often, so she was relived when the time came to do so.

She found herself in the arms of Mercury. "Ahhh, Serenity. I thought I would never get the opportunity to converse with you," he said cheerfully.

She gave him a weak smile as she stared up at him. "Likewise, Mercury," she said, trying to sound normal, rather than sounding like she was coming out of shock. She was glad that she knew the Senshi's parents well enough not to worry about formalities. "I fear that things will get even more hectic though."

He smiled warmly at her, and it was time to switch partners again. She didn't know her new dance partner well, although he was from the Moon, so they had very polite and formal conversation. Finally, she found herself once again with her masked man. The dance ended, he bowed, she curtsied.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you Princess," he said with a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine," she replied, finally regaining some of her composure.

The music was starting up again into a spirited dance. He looked at her. "Would you honour me with another?" he asked.

She considered refusing on grounds of being exhausted, but nodded instead nodded, knowing he wouldn't believe the excuse quite yet.

He held out his hand for her, and she accepted reluctantly. The dance was a very fast one, one which required a lot of leaping on her part and him lifting her into the air. It was a fun dance to do, but Serenity found herself concentrating more on her partner than on the music.

_He's tall, _she noted, _and rather strong. _

They had little room for conversation. Once the dance ended, all the dancers were breathing heavily. "Would you like to go out for a breath of fresh air?" he asked.

Serenity nodded, still catching her breath. He offered his arm and they walked back out onto the balcony. A few other people walked around and conversed, enjoying the cool night air. They walked along the balcony in silence. Serenity finally spoke, bluntly and getting strait to the point. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

"To arrange a marriage if you are willing," he replied, just as bluntly.

"I know that. But why?"

He sighed. "I want peace between our planets. That was my original reasoning."

She glanced at him. "Original reasoning?" she asked a little hesitantly.

He looked at her. "Yes. Original reasoning."

"And that reasoning has changed?"

There was a moment of silence as though he were contemplating what to say. Finally he spoke. "Yes." The answer frustrated Serenity since it didn't give her any more information than she had before.

"How has it changed?" she asked him.

He smiled. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

She gaped at him. "No, but I thought that is was perfectly alright for me to try and find out information about the man who is to become my husband," she snapped, but right away regretted her tone of voice and lowered her head in apology.

He seemed to accept the gesture, and he looked down at her. "If you choose to accept me, you mean," he said she felt like glaring at him, but reconsidered since it would not be the best way to start out their relationship.

She sighed. "I want peace too. I want it more than anything. If marriage is the only way to obtain it, then so be it. I can see that you believe it is the only way." She pause for a moment, hearing nothing but their footsteps. "I wish to accept your offer," she concluded. She saw him turn her head to look at her again.

"I do not expect you to accept me so quickly. You can get to know me before you make a final decision," he said, not sounding surpised at her sudden acceptance of him.

She shook her head slightly. "I have already made up my mind." She stopped walking, as did he. She removed her mask so that he could read her emotions.

Serenity was no longer afraid, but rather, she felt numb. She could do anything at the moment. There was no one around. "I am not trying to seem hasty. I have thought about this long and hard though. You want peace, I know that from your words as well as what others have said about you. You now know that peace is what I want too. I know that I don't have to accept you, and that I should get to know you first to see if I even like you. However, my people are very important to me, as are your people, strange as that might sound. I don't like bloodshed and I would hate to see more done if I know that I can prevent it."

She bowed her head. "I know that you think of me as a young girl, someone not fit to rule and be called queen," she brought her gaze back up to meet his behind the mask. "But I beg of you, since you truly believe this is the only way to get that peace, allow me to accept you without any questions. You may not love me and I you, but we can tolerate each other, and maybe one day have affections for one another. I do not expect you to ever love me, that is not something that I require of you. I do expect you to love my people though, the way I know you love yours." She felt herself trembling as she said these words. She felt tears threatening to come up and spill over, but she forced them down.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. He had not expected a speech, much less one that was so heart felt. He gazed at the woman standing before him. Although he felt it could not be possible, he fell even more in love with her. He stepped forward and brought her into a tight embrace. Her soft gasp reached his ears, and he felt her stiffen. She didn't try to pull back though.

She was shocked when he pulled her to him. It was not something that she had wanted, but she took it as an acceptance of what she had just said. So, she didn't pull back, even though every nerve and muscle in her body was fighting against her mind, telling her to pull away. _It has to be this way, _she thought.

He let her go slowly and gazed down at her through his mask. _I have to tell her now_, he though. He started to move his hand up to his mask to remove it, but was stopped at the sound of footsteps. They both turned their heads to see a woman with red wavy hair and a deep violet gown and mask walking towards them.

She stopped a few feet away from them, as though she had not expected them to notice her. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" she asked in a sugar-coated voice.

Serenity was about to say no, when Endymions voice stopped her. "We are discussing private matters Lady. Please excuse us." With those words he slipped his arm around Serenity's waist and pulled her close to him, as though he was trying to shield her from something. She was surprised at the tone of his voice, very firm and deep, demanding respect.

"My apologies," the woman said sweetly, and eerie smile on her lips. With that, she started to walk away from them, and Darien led Serenity to the doors leading into the hall.

"Who was that?" she asked him, felling rather perplexed.

His face was serious, no hint of smile upon his features. "A woman that I hope you never see again. Her name is Beryl, at least I'm sure that's who it was, and she is the reason that so many wars have occurred. I don't know why she is here, but I am going to alert your mother."

They entered the hall. He looked down at her. "Watch yourself, My Lady. If Beryl is here, she is not alone. I fear for your safety." With that, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Then he turned and headed over to where Queen Selenity was standing, conversing with Helen and Paris. Serenity went with him, her hand in his. They reached the royals and Endymion dropped her hand.

The three Royals were smiling until they saw the grave look on the two young people's faces. "My you two, what is wrong?" Helen asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with the two of them revealing their identities to each other.

Darien spoke in a low voice. "Beryl's here," he said.

Both Queen's went pale and Paris looked like he was about to go into a rage. "No, she can't be," whispered Selenity.

"Are you sure?" asked Helen. She watched her son gravely nod his head.

"I'm fairly sure. She was wearing a mask, but I am very certain it was her."

Paris nodded at his son's comment. Selenity looked at her daughter and then at Paris and Helen. She also noticed that the Senshi were standing close by and caught Mina's eye, motioning her to come over with all the Senshi. "I don't know how she could have gotten in, but I'll send men out to find her at once," Selenity said. Paris and Helen nodded their heads.

Serenity was still feeling confused as her Senshi walked up to them. Selenity addressed them. "Girls, I want you to take Serenity to her room immediately and not leave her side until I send word. Do you understand?" All the girls nodded their heads, feeling just as confused as their princess.

Endymion looked to Selenity. "Your Majesty, may I have your permission to escort the princess and Senshi to the princess' room, and then return to be of assistance to you?" he asked.

Selenity nodded her head. "I would be happy if you did." With that comment she turned and started to walk with Paris and Helen away from the group.

Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Endymion standing at her side. He motioned to the archway leading out of the hall, and all of them started walking, the Senshi forming a sort of circle around Serenity and Endymion.

Once they reached Serenity's room, Endymion bowed to them. "I need to get back. Before I go though, I ask that you check the room before the Princess enters it." All of the girls senses were on high alert as they nodded and entered the room, lighting candles and checking everything, leaving Serenity and Endymion in the hallway alone.

Serenity looked up at him. "What is going on Endymion? Who is this Beryl and why is everyone on such high alert all of a sudden?"

He gazed down at her inquisitive face. "It's a long tale, one which I don't have time to explain right now. She is a dangerous woman, one that your mother is very familiar with and one that I am familiar with as well. She came to earth seeking a husband some months back, but I rejected her. That is how I know her. You'll have to ask your mother for more information, for I know little else about Beryl."

Serenity nodded her head, as Ami poked her head out of the door. "The room is clear, you can come in," she said. Serenity nodded her head. Ami disappeared behind the door.

Serenity looked back up at the masked man standing before her. "I thank you for your concern for me," she said.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips for the first time since they had run into Beryl. "I cannot help but feel concern for the woman who is to be my wife. I swear princess I will protect you with my life, always," he said. "I will also inform your mother and my mother and father of your decision." He bowed one last time, turned, and walked back in the direction of the hall.

Serenity stood frozen on the spot for a few moments. With a sigh, she entered her room. She felt the tension in the air of the Senshi as they stood in various locations about the room, ready to protect their Princess.

It was to be a very long night.

Beryl walked down the steps to the garden. She smiled to herself, knowing her time was soon. She had just left Serenity and Endymion, and she was sure that the young prince had recognized her.

_No matter_, she thought. _Soon it will not matter at all_. With a small chuckle, she touched the jewel hanging from her neck, and vanished into thin air.


	27. One and the Same

**Chapter 27 One and the Same**

When dawn broke, all of the Senshi and Serenity were on edge. A messenger had come from the Queen around midnight telling them to be on high alert all night and to guard the Princess, since Beryl still had not been found. The girls had taken turns staying up and keeping watch, after they had changed into their battling uniforms.

Serenity tried to sleep under the orders of her Senshi, but her sleep was broken and restless. She paced the room relentlessly as soon as the first rays of dawn broke through the sky. Breakfast was brought to the room and the girls, just as with the night watches, took turns eating. When breakfast was finished, the girls took their positions. Lita stood on the balcony, Ami and Mina by the windows, and Rei by the door.

Serenity paced. "I don't understand what is going on," she muttered every so often.

At noon, just after lunch, the next messenger arrived. All of the girls were to follow him.

He led them to the Queen's War Hall, the place where all planning for wars was done. Selenity, Paris, Helen, Malachite, Nephrite, and all the Senshi's parents stood and sat around a large table, papers scattered all over it. They all looked up as they saw the girls approaching. To Serenity, it looked like none of them had slept all night.

"Beryl is no longer on the moon," Selenity announced. The girls nodded, still not quite sure how good that news was, but they did feel a sense of relief. They came and joined the adults around the table. Selenity looked back down to the papers. "I did a scan with the crystal. She has left, and I don't know where she could be. There is no sign of any of her people here either." She sighed as she rubbed her temple. "However, until we are sure she will not return, I don't want you anywhere without at least one of the Senshi or Generals of earth. Is that clear?"

Serenity nodded her head. "I'm still not clear on what is going on," she said quietly.

Mars slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump a little. "Beryl is an evil, vile woman, one who is our greatest enemy," he said in his deep voice.

Jupiter laid a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself Mars," he said in a clam voice. "Beryl is gone now. When she returns you may bring back your anger." Mars still looked angry, but his posture calmed.

Selenity looked to her daughter. "I will explain everything to you my dear, but not right now. Just make sure that if you see the woman you saw last night again you alert everyone and do not go anywhere near her." Serenity nodded. "I think that we can all relax a little, but I will have strict patrols put in place. If Beryl so much as breaths the air of the moon, we'll know about it." There was a moment of silence.

Then Helen looked at everyone brightly. "Well, let's get on to a more cheerful topic. Serenity my dear," she said and hugged the Princess. "Endymion gave us the wonderful news yesterday." The whole room seemed to brighten up and relax, except for Serenity who tensed a little.

When Helen pulled back she saw a beaming smile on the Queen's face. She glanced at her own mother who was smiling, although a little uncertainly.

"Yes, congratulations. Endymion is a fine man," said Mercury. There was a round of congratulations, although the Senshi were standing there a little quiet. Serenity had told them that morning that she had already told Endymion she accepted him, and that he was to announce it to his parents and her mother. Needless to say she got a god tongue-lashing form her girls.

"I thank you all," she said, smiling weakly at them.

Helen was still beaming. "You should go see him. He's in your training building, he said he wanted to go and 'blow off some frustration,' as he put it, once he knew that Beryl was gone."

Serenity didn't want to go find him, but she didn't know how to turn down Helen. She nodded. "Thank you. I need to get some training done as well."

Malachite looked at the girls. "Could I be so bold as to come along, as well as Genereal Nephrite?" he asked.

Serenity nodded. She curtsied to the King's and Queens with the Senshi, and all the girls headed out, followed by Malachite and Nephrite.

As soon as they were out the door, Selenity looked at her companions. "You should all go and get some sleep. It's been a long night. I will alert you if anything shows up." Everyone nodded and they all started to get up and stretch.

Selenity sighed as she sank down into a chair. Why did she have to come back? She thought to herself. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up into the gentle blue eyes of Mercury.

"Don't worry. Things will be alright," he said. Selenity smiled at him, and looked to all the others. They were all standing around her, Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury, Helen, and Paris, nodding in agreement to Mercury's comment. She felt a little reassured.

"We'll fight her and defeat her if we get the opportunity," added Mars.

"This time she will not escape," Paris said. The words stung Selenity a little, but she knew he did not mean them in a harsh way. Everyone chuckled. Selenity felt an odd contentment in her heart. They were all together again.

The girls reached the training hall. Lita broke off from the group right away with Rei so that they could go and battle together, both feeling too high strung to do anything else. Nephrite went with them. Ami and Mina both agreed that there were enough people in the hall that if there was any trouble, Serenity would be protected, and went to train as well.

Serenity herself headed to find Sword Master. She reached the sword rings, most of which were filled with trainers. She saw Sword Master right away in one of the rings with a man who's back was to her, who was tall and had dark hair. Endymion, she thought.

He turned at that moment, switching places with Sword Master. It wasn't Endymion, but Serenity's heart still skipped a beat when she saw that it was Darien. She watched for a few moments from the sidelines.

She sensed someone walk up to her and turned her head to see who it was. Malachite stood next to her. "My Lady, I trust that you slept well," he said to her.

She nodded. "As well as I could," she replied. She turned her attention back to Darien and Sword Master. She could tell Sword Master was tiring and Darien was too, both having sweat running down their faces. Sword Master's sword fell with a clatter, and the battle was over. He picked it up right away though, and the battle continued.

"Do you duel, General?" she asked Malachite.

She heard him chuckle. "Yes. I trained Endymion, even though his skill has already far surpassed my own. I battled against your Master of the Sword, and I had a hard time keeping up with him. He beat me twice before I started getting the upper hand. He still managed to defeat me a few times after." He chuckled as he said this.

Serenity looked up at the silver haired General and smiled. "Would you consider giving me a workout?" she asked.

He looked down at her, not really sure whether or not Endymion would kill him for posing a threat to the girl in any way, even if it was only in training. Finally, curiosity won, he wanted to see how good she was, especially since he had seen her that one morning battle with Sword Master.

So, he smiled. "It would be a delight," he answered.

She went and got her blade from the wall, Malachite already having his with him. They stepped into one of the rings and took their stance. The battle started slowly enough, but soon the moves became more rapid and intricate. She could understand why Master had a hard time keeping up with him. He moved very quickly, and within moments she was at his mercy.

He smiled kindly at her as she bent over to retrieve her fallen sword. She still felt antsy and stressed, so she looked at him. "Again?" she asked.

He gave a mock bow in good humour, one that she smiled at. "It would be an honour my Lady," he said.

They took their stance and started. As they made their way around the ring, Serenity noticed that the man she had been introduced to the night before, Jedite, was standing and watching them. The momentary lapse of attention nearly cost her, but she managed to regain her footing and the battle continued.

She ducked a wide swing from Malachite, and brought her sword up to block the next blow which was already coming down to meet her. She spun to get a little further away from him and then renewed her attacks on him. She was breathing heavily and feared he would defeat her again. She fell backward to avoid his blade, and brought the tip of her sword up to where his heart was. He stopped, not daring to move. The match was over.

"Well done Princess," the Earthe General said in-between gasps for air.

"Likewise," she said.

He held his hand out and helped her get up. She glanced over to where Jedite had been, and was surprised to see Darien and Sword Master standing with him, both having watched the finale of the battle. Darien walked over to them, seemingly a little more relaxed than when he had been battling Sword Master.

She smiled at him, although her heart was racing. "Who won?" she asked.

Sword Master looked at her sheepishly. "I fear I will never be able to beat him," he said.

Darien smiled. "I wouldn't say never," he replied.

Sword Master laughed. "Perhaps when both your legs and wrists are broken and you can scarce hold a sword up," he replied.

All of the men laughed, and Serenity smiled. "Well Darien, would you go up against me?" she asked. "I beat your teacher."

Darien had a shocked look on his face. "I would really rather not," he said.

She smiled sweetly. "What, afraid that I might beat you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, afraid that I would hurt you when I defeat you," he said. Had it not been for that smirk that she had come to know so well, she would have thought his words were sincere.

She lifted her chin. "Prepeare yourself, sir," she warned. She prepared her stance, and all the other men cleared the ring.

Darien shrugged his shoulders and got ready. He lunged first, a strike which Serenity parried easily. She swung for him but he jumped back gracefully, as though he had been expecting her move. At the same time he brought his sword down on hers and twisted, trying to wrench it from her hand. Serenity had seen him use the trick before, so it didn't surprise her too much and she was able to keep her sword in hand, even though her wrist got a little twisted. Both jumped back from one another and started to circle each other. This time Serenity made the first move. Unfortunately, Darien had been waiting for that, and with a quick movement, her back was pressed to his chest, his sword was across her throat, and her sword arm was held by her opponent out beside her. She dropped her sword. He had won.

He let her go and smiled at her. "I hope your wrist doesn't hurt too badly," he said.

She smiled. "It only hurt a little. I was expecting you to try that."

He leaned over and picked up her sword, holding its handle toward her. "I noticed," he replied. "Usually people don't and it works beautifully."

"Battle me again," she commanded.

He looked at her for a moment, before taking his stance, knowing that she would not allow him to say no. The battle began, and it lasted a little longer than the last, although not much longer. Serenity's sword clattered to the ground again. They kept battling, one match after another. Serenity lost each match.

Both of them had sweat streaming down their faces, their clothing plastered to their bodies, before they finally stopped. Darien held up his hand. "If I promise to lose the next one on purpose, can we stop?" he asked in-between breaths.

Serenity stared at him for a moment, but finally she sheathed her sword. "That would not be fair. We can stop if you want." She knew that he had battled long and hard with Sword Master before her, so his request didn't seem out of place.

They walked over to the sidelines where they were each handed a water flask. They both drank as they watched Jedite and Malachite step into the ring. Their attention was on the duel only for a few moments.

Darien looked at Serenity, and leaned over so that only she could hear him. "Usagi, I need to talk to you . Alone," he murmured.

Her heart froze. She wanted to, but her mind was telling her not to, that it would only cause more damage to her heart. She shook her head. "It would not look right Darien. Endymion has already announced our engagement to our families. I can't go off alone with a man now." She said, that being the best excuse she could think of at the moment. She had also forgotten that she had come to find Endymion, but now she assumed he had left since she recognized everyone who was training in the hall.

Darien kept his gaze fixed on her. She turned her head to meet with his eyes. "Please Usagi. Meet me at Jasmines stall," he pleaded.

She shook her head again. "I can't. The Generals and Senshi are watching me like hawks right now. I can't go anywhere alone."

He looked at her, a look that was begging her to agree. "Then tonight. Sneak out to Jasmine's stall tonight, please!"

She sighed. She could not refuse him. She slowly nodded her head. "I don't know when I'll be able to get out though," she whispered.

He nodded his head slowly. "That's alright. I'll wait all night if I have to." She smiled a little, a sad smile. _It will be the last time I see him, _she reasoned.

They said no more on the subject, and soon Serenity and her Senshi left.

It wasn't until midnight when Serenity finally made her escape from her room down into the gardens. She was trying to be careful, since the area was swarming with guards. She only hoped that Ami wouldn't get the bright idea to check in on her, since it was her turn to keep watch.

Serenity climbed down the tree and hid in the shadows for a few moments, listening for any approaching guards. She heard nothing, so she started to head to the stables. Twice along the way she had to duck into the shadows to avoid being seen, but finally she made it to the stables unseen. She slipped in and headed to Jasmines stall.

A single torch was burning, and she saw a figure leaning sitting against the stall door, reading a book. Her footsteps were almost soundless as she approached him. He heard her though and looked up.

He smiled and rose to his feet, placing his book on the stall door behind him. "I thought that you wouldn't come," he said, only half-joking.

Serenity smiled a little. "Of course I came. I had a few close calls, but I made it."

He nodded. He motioned for her to follow him and they started to walk. He took the torch from the holder so that they would have some light along the way. They were silent, neither of them wanting to initiate conversation. They reached a ladder and Darien motioned for her to climb up, himself following after he had placed the torch in holder at the bottom of the ladder.

It was one of the storage rooms, and bales of hay were stacked all over the place. The doors on each end of the storage were opened, allowing the illumination of the night sky to come in. He could see her face clearly, and what he saw hurt him to the core. The pain, anticipation, love, passion…he wanted to end the pain. He came over to her and placed his hands on her arms just above her elbows.

She gasped, and then unexpectedly flung herself into his arms, wrapping her hands around his waist. He was taken back a little, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held her for a few moments before he pulled back a little, sliding his hands back to her arms. She gazed up at him, a glossy look in her eyes.

"Usagi…." he murmured, wondering if she would be angry or happy. "There is something I really need to tell you, but I don't know how," he said.

She looked up at him with complete trust in her eyes, and it hurt him to know he was about to betray that trust. "I don't care what it is Darien, you can't say anything that could hurt me any more. I'm already too numb to fell any more pain."

Darien hated himself at that moment. So what did he do? He knew he had to get it over and done with. So, with almost no hesitation, he flicked his wrist and held the new rose in his hand out to Serenity. He watched her eyes grow wide as she stared at the flower.

She stared at the red rose, and suddenly everything clicked. She though back to the second time Darien had been teaching her to dance.

_"Would you two like another one? I don't think that Darien is teaching you much at the moment," Motoki said to the two. Serenity felt Darien's hands drop away from here, leaving her feeling oddly cold. He nodded to Motoki, and then looked back to her, an apologetic look on his face. _

_"A thousand apologies," he said, "I seemed to have forgotten why we were dancing in the first place." Serenity was about to say something when out of nowhere Darien whipped out a red rose and held it out to her. "I pray that the gentle lady shall forgive me." He said in a half whisper. Serenity accepted the rose from him_

Then she remembered the circumstances under which she had first met Endymion.

…_"Is there something that weighs heavily on the Lady's heart?" asked a voice from beside her. She turned to see a man leaning on the railing next to her. He was looking out into the garden, a white mask covering his eyes. He wore a black tuxedo. _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone approach," she said. She was rather surprised when he whipped a rose out of what seemed like thin air and handed it to her. It reminded her of something but she couldn't think of what. He held the red bloom out to her, which she accepted. "Thank you," she said as she sniffed the flower. It smelled sweet and reassuring, which she didn't think a flower would be capable of. _

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Endymion?" she whispered.

He gave her a shy, bashful smile. "Surprise," was all he said.


	28. Swordplay

**Chapter 28 Swordplay**

He didn't like her standing there, silent, motionless, unreadable. Her eyes were wide, but her lips did not move to say anything. The light form the stars was bathing her in a soft glow, and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked.

She couldn't take her eyes from his face. There were too many emotions running through her, and she didn't know what to do first. His face had a scared look, as though he was afraid that she would melt into the hay and never return. Her heart was racing, and her mind was in a big swirl. The first emotion she was able to focus on was anger.

He stepped forward a little. "Usagi," he whispered. "Please, say something." His voice was pleading, his eyes imploring her to make a move.

As soon as she saw him move toward her she stepped back. "You bastard," she whispered, the sound almost inaudible.

He looked taken back, and stopped moving toward her. "Usagi…" he said, but she wouldn't let him talk.

"You BASTARD!" she cried. "How!...Why!...You!..." She couldn't even get a proper sentence out she was so mad. He tried to take another step to her but she stepped back again. "How could you not tell me!" she yelled at him.

He stopped moving but still held his hand out, as if to stop her anger from spilling out against him. "Usagi I-"

"NO! Don't say anything, I don't want to hear it!" she cried out. "You have no idea what kind of hell you've put me through since I met you! You have no clue…!" she was shaking with anger by now. "I thought I was a monster for loving one man and marrying another despite that! You made me believe that you were two people, even after you knew who I was!" she sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

He had an ashamed look on his face at the last comment. "Usagi I'm-" she cut him off again.

"You made me believe that I was giving up the only man I could ever love! I wanted to die because of you! You kept lying to me even after you knew! You!…you!..." She gave a frustrated scream.

Darien wanted to apologize, he really did, but he had to focus more on the sword that Serenity had just drawn and was heading strait for him. He fell backwards into the hay, just barley missing being split in half. He quickly rolled over and jumped onto his feet.

"Usagi are you crazy!" he cried out, but found himself dodging out of the way of Serenity's blade. "Serenity, I don't want to hurt you!" he managed to say.

She attacked again, an almost crazed look in her eyes. Darien drew his sword, and blocked her next blow. He gritted his teeth and pushed on her blade hard, sending her reeling backwards. He tried to de-sword her but she regained her footing too quickly and was already lunging at him again.

"You lied to me!" she shrieked.

"You did too!" He blocked and blow and tried again to get the sword away from her.

"But I told you the truth!" she said as she swung around trying to get him the in the side.

He could see though that there was some sanity returning to her eyes, so he tried to keep talking. "No, you thought I found out form Malachite." He gave her sword another hard blow to send her backwards. She fell, but was on her feet again, thrusting and slashing. Each of her strokes Darien managed to block, but he was finding it increasingly hard to keep up with her tempo. He hoped she wouldn't call to mind that he had thought Mina was Serenity, but fortunately she didn't.

"But you knew who I was and you still didn't tell me!" she snapped, throwing him off balance with a blow from the left he managed to block at the last moment. Her blows weren't as hard as before and not so threatening, but Darien was worrying more about how to calm her than how she was fighting.

"I couldn't! I wasn't allowed to!" he cried out in his own defence.

"Yes you could have!" she screamed at him and renewed her vigour.

He dodged and parried some more. "No I couldn't, I made a promise to my parents I would not say anything until they arrived!" He tried taking an offensive stance and managed to get her to back up a little. He started to feel a little more confident with his footing on the hay as well.

"So you let me suffer?" she asked and watched as he winced. "Why should I want to marry you now?" She found a new burst of energy from somewhere, and slowly regained the ground Darien had made her lose.

Both of them were breathing hard and sweating by this point, but Serenity was refusing to give up and Darien couldn't back down until she did. She grunted as Darien brought his sword down on hers hard, nearly making her fall backwards again.

They stood there, their swords pushing against each other, both trying to make the other go back. Darien stared into her eyes. "Because I love you , and I know you care for me, and I would not have kept it from you if I had known it was killing you so much!" He replied through gritted teeth.

"How did you think I felt! Happy that I could leave you to marry a man I thought I had never met?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Darien had a sorrowful look on his face. "I'm sorry, please believe me, I should not have done things the way I did!" He pushed on her sword with all his might, making her stumble backwards. He knew this was his chance to remover her sword. " Usagi-" He never got to finish what he was about to say. Serenity regained her footing and spun around, hitting his sword with her own with strength he did not know she had.

If surprised him, and the moment was a costly one for him. He blade was wrenched from his hand, and he watched, stunned, as it flew through the air only to be caught by Serenity's waiting hand. She pointed both swords at his heart. They wavered in the soft glow from the night sky, sending chills up and down his back. She stood there, glaring at him.

"Serenity…" he said, but got no further, as she came at him.

He braced himself for the imminent pain, but none came. All he heard was the sound of two blades landing in the soft hay, and then felt two arms encircle his neck. One hand came up behind his head and pulled his face down, his lips were crushed by two others. He stumbled backwards with one step, but closed his arms around her waist and supported her full weight.

The way the first kiss was filled with chasteness and gentleness, this one was filled with a passion, a hungry desire. She pressed her body onto his fully, and he was surprised when he felt her tongue glide along the seam of his lips. He complied with her wishes, and she deepened the passion. He crushed her to him, wanting her to feel his regret at his actions, to sense his apology, and to accept it. She, in return, kissed so he knew she already did accept it.

Finally she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. He saw that they were dancing with tears, but there was a soft smile on her face. What he didn't realize was that she saw the same thing. Not until a tear slipped down his face did he realize just how afraid he had been that she would not forgive him and that he would lose her.

She reached up with her delicate hand and wiped the tear away. "Never," She whispered, "lie to me again."

He smiled at her, and he felt himself close to really crying. "Never," he whispered back and pulled her to him again, laying his head on top of hers. "I won't ever hurt you Usagi. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll give my life if I have to." He felt her snuggle her head closer to his chest.

After a few moments she pulled back and looked into his eyes again. "Darien-" she said, but for once she was cut off, as Darien's mouth came down to claim hers. She smiled inwardly to herself. This was the way things were supposed to be.


	29. Parents and Children

**Chapter 29 Parents and Children**

He walked her back to her room, stopping at her doors to place a gentle kiss on her hand. "Until tomorrow," he said, causing her to smile.

"Yes, tomorrow," she replied, still somewhat in a daze from their little 'encounter' in the stables. One last goodnight, and they parted. Serenity slipped into her room and Darien headed to his own room.

Serenity fell over onto her own bed and stared up at the dark ceiling, a smile plastered on her face. She got up and went to light a candle. A soft warm glow filled the room, and Serenity sighed, feeling very content. There was a soft knock on the door, and she went to open it, curious to see who it was. She was rather surprised to see Mina standing here, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" she asked as she held the door open for her friend to enter. She was even more surprised to see Lita, Rai and Ami slip out of the shadows from behind Mina and enter as well.

The three girls went and took their usual seats, Serenity following them still feeling a little more than confused. She came and sat on the bed beside Mina. "So are you going to tell me why you're all here?" she asked.

Mina giggled. "How come Darien brought you to your room, hmm?" she asked.

Serenity blushed. "You...I'm not supposed to be out alone, remember? He was escorting me back to my room."

Rei laughed. "And where did you meet up with him? You weren't somewhere alone, now were you?"

Serenity felt her palms sweat. "Uhhh..." she didn't know how to get out of this one, but thankfully Mina started to talk again.

"Usagi, I could feel the air thickening with love when you two walked by my room," she said, sounding playful and yet a little sad. All of the Senshi had their stare fixed on Serenity.

She felt the room growing warmer. All of the girls had very solemn looks on their faces.

"Usagi, we really need to talk to you about this," Lita said. "You can't disregard your feelings the way you are."

Serenity stared at Lita, momentarily forgetting that they didn't know yet that Darien and Endymion were one.

"Think about it. Will you be happy with Endymion ever if you love Darien so much?" Ami asked.

Serenity was starting to smile.

"Don't be stupid and marry the man if you don't love him," Rei added.

Mina put her hand on Serenity's. "Do I have your permission to talk freely about your feelings in front of the girls?" she asked.

Serenity nodded, there being nothing that she didn't want them to know. "Go ahead Mina I don't mind, there isn't anything that you all wont know eventually anyway."

Mina nodded her head but didn't smile very much. "Usagi, I have not sensed love this strong ever. I talked to mama about it, and she was watching you since she came. She..." she paused, catching the surprised, yet amused look in the moon princesses eyes. "She hasn't either, except once. Usagi, don't do this. Don't marry a man you don't love, especially when you already love another so strongly."

At this point, Serenity burst out laughing. The Senshi had puzzled looks on their faces as they watched the girl fall over on the bed and lay there, tears of mirth running down her face.

"Umm, Usagi?" Ami sounded very perplexed as she spoke.

Serenity sat up, still clutching her stomach, small spasms of giggles coming out of her. "I have a lot (giggle) to explaining (more giggles) to you (giggle) girls," she managed to get out. She breathed deeply a few times and then began her explanation with a broad grin on her face. "I am marrying the man I'm in love with," she said.

Mina smiled. "You're not marrying Endymion?" she squeaked out happily.

Serenity shook her head. "No, I am marrying him," she replied. If she thought the girls looked perplexed before, now they looked absolutely stunned. She giggled again. "I'm marrying Darien," she said. She wanted to laugh at the looks she was getting form her Senshi.

"What are you talking about? You just said you were marrying Endymion?" Rei asked somewhat hesitantly.

Serenity smiled at her friend. "I am." She decided to get it all out before the Senshi decided to murder her. "I'm marrying both. Darien is Endymion." There were a few moments of silence as the girls were putting everything together in their heads.

Then Ami jumped up. "Usagi!" she cried out, a smile lighting her delicate face.

All the other girls followed suit, and Serenity found herself on the bottom of a pile of arms and legs on her bed. As the fell off her, one by one, they were still giggling and gasping for air. There was a knock on the door, and all the girls jumped. They had another burst of giggles as Lita stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked a little surprised.

"Oh, Luna...your Majesty!" she said.

All the girls watched as Luna came into the room, followed by Queen Selenity. "You're all still up?" The Queen asked, a small smile on her face. The girls nodded, suppressing their laughter that was still bubbling up inside them. "Wonderful. I need to talk to all of you. Would you please follow me to my room? All your parents are there, as well as Helen and Paris." She paused as the girls started to get up, curious looks on their faces. "We just thought that we should explain to you all the worries with Beryl showing up," she added. That alleviated some of the curiosity, but not all.

Luna led them with her torch to the Queen's chamber. They were rather surprised to see their parents sprawled across that room in much the same way that they had been when they were with Serenity in her room. Venus was lounging on the Queen's bed, Mercury was in a chair, Mars on one of the sofa's and Jupiter was sitting on the floor by the bed. Paris and Helen were on the sofa with Mars, and Serenity was surprised to see Darien sitting on the love seat. Shingo was there as well, sitting on the floor near upiter. Not what you would expect to see in a royal get-together.

The Senshi fanned out, going and sitting near their parents, and Selenity walked over to the bed and sat down beside Venus, a tired look on her face. Serenity claimed the seat beside Darien, although a little hesitantly and with some blushing. She didn't miss the smiles that passed between the Senshi and Darien.

Once everyone was settled down, Selenity stretched herself on the bed and Venus started to brush the Queen's hair. Serenity was amazed at how relaxed everyone was, not having the usual formality when they were in public. She liked it.

"You all know that yesterday Beryl was seen on the moon. There is a large history attached with that woman, one that you will need to know," Selenity started speaking. "Later there might not be time to tell you the tale, so we have decided to tell you now. We won't leave anything out, even if some of it might be embarrassing to us," she said as she gave a secret smile to the parents of the Senshi. They all smiled back knowingly.

Jupiter chuckled. "What you hear now girls may scar you for the rest of your lives," he said, and all the adults laughed.

Selenity started to talk again. "All of us have known each other since we were small children Our planets then were much like they are now. There were more of us at times. However, from the beginning there was us and your father, Serenity." She began her tale.

As she talked, Serenity felt Darien slip his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned onto him a little. She had not heard many stories of her father, her mother always being reluctant to touch on the subject. Every so often one of the other adults would take over in telling the history.

By the time they were done, dawn was already breaking. Serenity had cried over the length of the tale, her heart moved by the occurrences in the lives of all around her. All of the girls had shed a few tears here and there, but there was some laughter too.

Now, everyone looked tired, and yet wide awake.

"I had no idea there was so much in the history of all of you!" Lita finally said after everyone had been silent for a few moment.

All the adults nodded. There was a new emotion running through all the people present in the room, one of understanding. They all now knew what they had been through, and now they could focus on the future.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" called Selenity.

"Artemis, my Lady. Please, it's urgent!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Luna, who had been sitting with the group patiently, went to unlock and open the door at Selenity's gesture. Artemis rushed into the room, followed by two guards. "It's Beryl," he gasped out. "Her-her messenger is here."

There was a stony silence in the room, one which Artemis would not understand until much later once Luna had a chance to talk to him. For now though he watched.

Selenity stood from the bed. Everyone else did too. "Come," she said. "We will all go and see what the Queen of the Negaverse has to say to us." Everyone followed Selenity out of the room, silently.


	30. The One Thing She Knew

**Chapter 30 The One Thing She Knew **

They were all silent as they watched the messenger leave the throne room. No one dared move. There was an air of anger, fear, and loathing around them.

Selenity stood after a few moments, her knees shaking. "I suggest," she said, "that we start preparing right away."

Everyone nodded. Mars looked eager at the prospect of war. Everyone else was rather solemn though. Selenity walked down the steps from her throne to the floor. She looked like she had aged five years since she had first seen the messenger, and Serenity's heart went out to her mother.

Venus spoke. "What about the wedding?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Selenity expectantly. She sighed. "I'm afraid we're not going to have time to plan an elaborate wedding," her voice was tired and agitated. She looked to Endymion and Serenity, who were, she noted, standing fairly close together. A smile wanted to tug at the corners of her lips, but suppressed the urge. She was glad that they now knew who they were, and that they did not hate each other for it. All of them had been happy when they had called Endymion into Selenity's room the previous night and he had informed them that Serenity knew all about him.

"It's up to you," she finally said to Serenity and Darien. "We can wait until later, or you can have a small, quick ceremony today. We can't spare any more time than that I'm afraid, and from tomorrow on we have to start planning."

The two looked at each other. Then Darien looked back to the Queen. "May we talk about this for a few moment?" he asked as humbly as he could. Selenity nodded her head and gestured to one of the doors that led to an adjoining room. Darien bowed to her. "We'll be back within ten minutes your Majesty." He said. He took Serenity's arm and led her to the doors Selenity had pointed to.

Selenity turned to Paris and Helen. "Does that sound fair?" she asked. Both of them nodded. They could see plainly that their son was happy, and whatever he chose would be fine with them. A quick wedding would put a lot of old problems to rest, but waiting was also fine.

It was going to be difficult to wage war on Beryl but she had given them no choice. Well, she had technically. She had demanded that the Imperium silver Crystal be handed to her as well as the power of all the planets. Otherwise war was imminent. To the people still in the room as well as Serenity and Endymion, that counted as no choice at all. It was going to be war.

Jupiter took charge of the conversation. "How quickly can we assemble the armies?" he asked.

Mercury looked to his daughter who seemed to be doing quick calculations in her head. "We could have everyone ready within about five days," Ami said finally.

Rei turned to her father. "We should be able to handle it in five days as well," she said. Mars nodded his head in agreement.

Venus and Mina stared at each other before Venus finally spoke. "I think that it would take us about a week." Selenity nodded her head.

"We would need three days," Paris said.

Selenity looked at him, and then swept her gaze over all present. "I will send messengers today to Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn," she said, "that way they can start preparing as soon as possible and send representatives over so that we can plan what we will do." Everyone nodded, grave looks on their faces.

…………………………………………………………..

Darien closed the door behind them. The room was a sort of mini library. Serenity knew it was a room her mother used for private conversations with delegates.

Darien turned and walked over to her. He clasped her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes. She wanted more than anything for him to say he wanted a quick wedding. However, she had little hope for that, since they had only known each other for two weeks. She didn't think he would be up to it yet. His mind was probably already strategizing the battle field.

"Darien, if this is too soon for you, I don't mind waiting," she said, not wanting to scare him off.

He smiled at her tenderly, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Usagi, this war could rage on for a very long time, possibly years. I don't want to wait that long," he said. "If I could, I would have married you last night when you forgave me." Serenity stared at him and shocked surprise as he suddenly fell to his knees in front of her, his eyes shimmering. "Usagi….Serenity…..would you give me the honour of becoming my wife, today? I know it probably seems sudden to you, but I promise that I will make you happy, and you won't ever regret saying yes." His voice cracked a little as he spoke, and Serenity felt her heart melt.

She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck, allowing herself to fall to her knees. "You don't even need to ask," she whispered into his ear, her voice thick with passion and love.

He turned his head as did she, and he kissed her again, trying to show her all the love she inspired in him, all the dreams that she made come true, the hope that she created of things to come. They pulled apart and Darien helped her stand up. "I want to be able to protect you. You're not going to be safe until Beryl is dead." Serenity nodded at his comment reluctantly. She would need to start serious training the next day with the Senshi. "I will die for you," he added, meaning every word.

She shook her head. "No you won't," she said sternly, and he laughed softly. "I won't allow the opportunity to arise!"

Darien started to laugh even more, making Serenity give him a glare. "I don't see what's so funny!" she said.

He smiled at her. "You are. You're so cute when you get defensive," he said with The Smirk on his face. She opened her mouth to give a sharp comment back, but found herself at a loss of words. He chuckled as he drew her to him for one last kiss, then, together, hand in hand, they walked back out to the waiting parents and Senshi.

…………..………………………………………………..

True to her word, Selenity managed to organize a small ceremony for the two that very day. It didn't occur until the evening. Since she also had to send out messengers to the planets and arrange a few other things with regards to Beryl.

The whole court was there, as well as many of the people Serenity knew from town, so it wasn't really a small wedding. It was small in comparison to what it should have been.

As the two stood in front of each other, saying their vows, for a few moments everyone forgot about the upcoming bloodshed and pain. The whole room seemed to fill with the love Serenity and Endymion had for each other. Queen Selenity watched as her daughter gave her life to the man she loved, and she shed a tear in the memory of her own lost love. She was happy though that Serenity had grown up.

As the two were pronounced man and wife, there was a feeling of peace and contentment, that everything was going to be right. Time seemed to pause as they kissed, and the whole universe stood still.

Motoki came up to the two during the dance which followed the ceremony. "Well would you look at the two of you," he said, a huge grin on his face.

Serenity smiled sweetly at him. "So tell me Motoki, how long did you know who Darien really was without telling me?"

Motoki sensed the danger. "Uhhh, not long. Not long at all!"

She smirked at him. "Sure sure. I'll bet you knew all along, and you loved watching me suffer."

Motoki brought his hands up defensively. "Usagi, please, I swear to you, I didn't find out until the night of the party at the tavern!" Serenity laughed at his panic. He lowered his arms and they all laughed.

Serenity stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Motoki's neck in a big hug. "Thank you for everything Motoki," she murmured.

He gave her a tight squeeze. "No problem Usagi. I'll always be there when you need me."

She smiled at him as she pulled away. "I know. I thank you for that. Also thank you for making me do my lessons," she said with a smirk as she looked form Motoki to Darien. Both of the men blushed and laughed.

……………………………………………………………..

All festivities were over. The two lovers stood on the balcony of the room they had been given in place of a honeymoon, since there was not time for that. Darien stood behind Serenity, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. She leaned back a little, enjoying the feeling of his warmth. His breath tickled her neck. She gazed up at the earth, and was taken back to the night two weeks ago when she had first made her decision.

_She sighed as she gazed out at the pond, her cheek resting gently in her palm. She was leaning on the bridge in the middle of the garden in the middle of nowhere. Or so, at least, it seemed to her. Her eyes shifted involuntarily up to look at earth. It shone like a jewel, hanging there for everyone to see. In only two weeks time they would arrive…... She knew she had to take responsibility. She knew her mother had been more than fair to her in allowing her to choose her own husband. She knew she now had to make that choice in a way that would repay that fairness. She knew she would choose the Earthling. She knew...nothing anymore. _

_She wiped her face and straitened her back. There was no time for tears and self pity. She was the Princess of the Moon, and had to keep her people in mind first and foremost, the way the Senshi kept her in their mind first and foremost. She walked back to the palace, ten years older than she had first entered the garden. That was one thing she knew. _

Serenity turned around in Darien embrace and he brought his head up, although his arms refused to leave her. Their eyes met, and he leaned down to kiss his new wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned over and picked her up. As he carried her to the bed, Serenity caught one last glance of the earth.

She would never regret what she had decided on that night, which now seemed so long ago. That was really the one thing she knew.

THE END

**Special Authors Note:**

I can't believe it's done! All done! I don't want it to be finished, but it is! Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it very very much. I had so much fun writing it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you all really encouraged me to keep going and to update regularly instead of putting it off. I want to say a special thank you to Usagi of Feudal Moon Era and Sorceress Usagi for being there from chapter 1 and reviewing very regularly. Also a special thanks to Chibi Strawberry Neko, PixiePam, Gwenyfith Gauthier, Kiwikol, searchingformydarien, Silver Moon Goddess, Jing2, Rogue Warrior Spirit, Emeraldied'Obsession, and Kyoko super girl for regular and funny reviews that kept me laughing. Honestly, some nights I would be so tired, but I wanted to see what kind of comments these people could come up with, so I would stay up until 1 and 2 am typing just so I could see what you had to say.

I do want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed though. I got so many more reviews than I thought I was going to get. My other story only has 1 review so far, but that's ok, this one kept me going!

Anyway, as I have mentioned before I am going to be writing another story now. Here is what the title and description is:

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

_The story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion is legendary. However, there is a deeper story running in Serenity's past, or more specifically, her mother's past. No one really knows what happened to Serenity's father, or so it seems. In this tale of forbidden love, war, betrayal, forgivness, friendship and love, the journey of a young Princess turned Queen is revealed, along with the help of her closest friends. This, is Selenity's story._

Anyway, I hope you all stay tuned for that story. I'll be posting the first chapter in the next 24 hours or so, and then updates will be as they have been for Decided Bride. Thank you thank you thank you all for reading! Cia for now, and Thank you! I appriciate you taking the time to read a ahem few words I wrote down. I hope to hear from you all soon again!

Anja.


End file.
